Water Under The Bridge
by Side1ways
Summary: When Logan starts a new school in LA, he doesn't have a clue what he is in for, especially when he meets James Diamond. Now Logan must try to navigate his school life whilst dealing with a crush. Meanwhile James is dealing with his own internal struggles, despite his outward appearance. Jagan
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**Hi Guys, and welcome to my new fanfiction, Water Under the Bridge. I'm really excited for this, hence why it is going up now, and not tomorrow! So this one is a little different with it being a Big Time Rush fanficton, so let me know what you think. I started watching the TV show a while back, and absolutely fell in love with the boys. My favourite pairings are probably Jagan and Kames, and Kogan so expect mostly those stories. Also, thank you for the support on What is Love Truly Worth, and thank you all once again for sticking with that. I love you all!**

 **So, without further ado, I present to you Water Under the Bridge.**

* * *

Monday-Logan POV:  
Oh school, how I love you. Well, I think the correct phrase was 'how I loved you' because now, I can't imagine anything worse. Ok, so some clarification is probably needed here. So, my name is Logan Mitchell, and I'm just beginning my final year of high school. I'm not from a wealthy family, but we get buy alright. My dad's a doctor, which is probably where my passion for medicine comes from, and my mum is a teacher, so like I said, not wealthy, but not too bad either. Anyway, over the course of the summer holiday, my parents came into a large sum of money, but instead of spending it on the usual things, like a new car, or paying off the mortgage on the house, my parents decided to spend it on my education.

They told me that for my final year, I could be attending one of the best private schools in the country, Palm Woods Academy, just on the outskirts of LA. Let's just say the news was a bit of a shock. While I was grateful that my parents were trying to provide me with the best education possible, being moved 1893.2 miles away from home is going to take a bit of getting used to. As well as this, I've heard of this school before. The best students come out of it, all with A+ in each subject, which I didn't mind so much, but it's the students that go into it that I did. With it being the best private school, I know exactly what I'm going to get. Pretentious, snobby 'kids', for lack of a better term, who always get what they want. Now, I'm not the type to judge a book by its cover, but let's just say the first day reassured me of this 'stereotype.'

So, for the past couple of days, I had been staying in a hotel until the school year official began, which was quite lonely to be honest. I was luckily enough that my parents bought me a car for this trip, sort of like a 'good luck' present. It wasn't much, only a 2004 Ford Fiesta, but I was in love with it. The drive from Minnesota to LA was even worst, as it was a 28 hour long drive, filled with nothing but roads, service stations, and the occasion view of a city in the distance. I stopped off for one night, but that was really the only human company I got, and even then, it was only checking into the motel for the night.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. The first day of school, was finally upon me, and I was both excited and scared. I got up early that morning, making my way down to the free buffet breakfast the hotel provided, one thing I was very grateful for. After a relatively light breakfast, I made my way back up to the room, and took a nice long shower. The nerves were starting to kick in properly now. Looking at the time of 7:30, before I stepped in, I knew I only had an hour and a half before I had to arrive at the school. Due to it being the first day, the school itself wanted all the new students to be present at 9:00. We were told that was some sort of assembly that was taking place, welcoming us to the school, as well as our dorm assignments, but I knew exactly what this assembly would entail. It would be the school blowing smoke up their own arse, showing how 'great' and 'amazing' they were, and how we should all be grateful that they let such 'peasants' into their royal institution. Ok, so that was a bit far, but you know what I meant.

15 minutes later, and I decided I had showered for long enough, making my way back into my room, and choosing my outfit for the day. This was always a difficult choice. I wanted to make a good impression as it was my first day, but at the same time, I didn't want to overdress, and look like I was trying too hard. I settled on a simple outfit; black skinny jeans, and a nice, but old jumper I had owned for a few years. It was one of my favourite jumpers, as my parents had bought it for me for Christmas, so it also acted as a little reminder of home. I packed all my bags, with my school bag including some notepads and a few pencils, but I also packed up the rest of my stuff in the hotel room. I didn't feel safe leaving it in my car while I stayed here, so I lugged all my personal belongings up into my hotel room. I was starting to regret this now, as I had to lug everything back downstairs, but at least I had a little piece of mind. By 8:30, I was checked out of the hotel, and beginning my journey to the school. Luckily, the hotel I was staying in was only a 6 minute drive away from the school, but this was my first day, so I didn't want to be late. I was also in LA, and I'm pretty sure we all know what the traffic is like during rush hour.

The drive again was a solitary one, with only the music keeping me company, as well as a few people beeping their horns, and shouting abuse at other drivers, but none of it was directed at me, so all was ok. When driving up to the school, you could definitely tell that you were entering one of the nicer areas in the city, god the school was near Bel Air and Beverly Hills, so what did I expected to see. The houses were huge, but you couldn't see much of them, as they were behind gates, and tall hedges. Obviously, people liked their privacy.

When pulling into the carpark, most of the school wasn't visible just yet, but I could see one of the main buildings. I was a sort of off-white colour/cream, but it looked very prestigious. When I pulled into a parking space, I was approached by one of the representatives of the school. Let's just say, she didn't look very happy about doing this, but when she got closer and I stepped out of the car, she put on a fake smile and began her little speech. She had blonde hair, and looked as if she was naturally pretty.

"Hello, my name is Jennifer, and Welcome to the Palm Woods Academy. I'm guessing your one of the new starters?" she began, and I just nodded, smiling back at her. "Ok, well the assembly for the new starts is at 9:00, so you have about 15 minutes to kill. Feel free to explore the campus, and have a look around. Don't worry, there are loads of us, so we'll look after your car and stuff. All I need you to do is write your name, car registration plate, and a signature, and I'll make sure your car gets registered into the system, so you can keep it here all year round" she said, handing me a small sheet of paper and a clipboard.

I scribbled the stuff down that she needed, and handed it back to her, still yet to say anything to her. "Perfect. So here is a welcome bag. It includes a map of the campus, and a few other bits such as a pen and whatnot. Remember, the assembly is at 9:00, and I hope you enjoy it here at Palm Woods." She finished, handing me small, cotton bag.

"Thank you" was all I could say, as she flashed a small, condensing smile, before dropping it completely, and walking away. Now the nerves were really creeping up on me. I had just enrolled my car into the school, so there was no going back now. But, I can't do this, I don't belong here. I should be back in Minnesota with my parents, attending the Minnesota State High School, not some private school in LA. There was only one thing I could do in this situation.

* * *

"Hi Honey, are you ok?" my mum asked down the phone, as I leaned against my car door.

"Um, not really. I'm kinda freaking out. I don't belong here mum, it's all so fancy" I replied, and I heard her chuckled.

"Honey, you belong there as much as anyone else. It's just first day jitters, but give it a few days, and you'll love it there." She replied, and it slightly calmed me down.

"I know mum, I know. I'm just scared. What if I don't make any friends? What if everyone hates me, cause I'm not rich or posh" I replied, and she chuckled once again.

"Honey, stop panicking. So what if you're not from a posh family. You have such a great personality. You're always smiling, and making jokes, but you're also intelligent. No one is going to hate you honey, you just need to start to talk to people, and you'll be ok" she replied, again calming my nerves.

"Thanks mum. I've got to go, I've got an orientation thing, but I'll ring you later when the day is over. I love you" I said, and she was quick to respond.

"Love you too Honey, and see you later" and with that, the line was cut.

I took a deep breath, and began my walk to the main hall. Well, where I though the main hall was. While walking, I was fumbling about with the bag, trying to get the map out, so I knew exactly where I was going, but of course I wasn't paying attention, until I walked straight into someone else, and proceeded to hear a large bang as lots of book were dropped to the floor. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry" I said, kneeling down and starting to pick up all the stuff dropped. I had no clue who I had walked into, until both of us reached for the same piece of paper. Their hand landed on top of mine, and I looked up to see a brunette girl, with brown eyes. "Again, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I panicked and blurted out, causing her to giggle slightly.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going either. So, it's both our faults" she replied, as we both stood up at the same time, and I handed her the stuff I had collected. "Camille Roberts. Nice to meet you" she said, extending a free hand for a handshake.

"Logan Mitchell" I responded, taking her hand, and shaking it. "So, where have you come from" I asked, as we walked to the main hall together. "Oh, I'm from a small town in Connecticut. What about you?" she replied, and a small smile grew on my face.

"I'm from Minnesota" I replied, the pair of us continuing to make small talk as we took our seat in the hall. We sat relatively close to the front, but at the same time, we didn't want to sit in the front row. You know how it is when it comes to assemblies and school. Anyway, about five minutes passed, with more people filtering in, but most of them were younger than us, mostly likely joining in grade 7 rather than 12, since it was a combined Junior-Senior high school. It wasn't until a man and a woman approached the front of the hall that the entire place went quiet, and everyone listened intently to what they had to say.

"Firstly, let me welcome you all to Palm Woods Academy. I'm Principle Rocque, and this is the Assistant Principle, Miss Wainwright" the man, now Principle Rocque began.

"We have a short video clip to show you, and then we'll be going through a short presentation of the school, so you can adjust to this new environment" Miss Wainwright took over, and when she finished I sighed. _'Oh great. Here it comes'_ I thought to myself, as the video loaded, showing all the rewards and whatnot the school have won. It was probably safe to say that an hour passed before the presentation finished, it consisting of curfew times, proper procedure during lunch and the usual orientation stuff. I just sat there the whole time, rolling my eyes, and Camille made a few snide comments here and there, which made me chuckle slightly. "Ok, so that's the end of the presentation. We will dismiss you row at a time, and when we do, please come to us to receive your dorm assignments" Miss Wainwright said, dismissing the first row.

This process continued for about 10 minutes, before it was finally our turn to see where we could be leaving. Camille approached her first, stating her full name, and she was assigned room 4J. Turns out, the school has eight different sections for dorms, each with 26 twin rooms, so the school itself can hold 416 students in the dorms. The rest of the students are from the local area, so they can return home at the end of the day. Anyway, I'm getting side-tracked. I was assigned room 2J, being told now was the time to move my stuff from my car into the door room. Some representatives would be there to help move all the stuff, as well as some trolleys that we could use.

Making my way back to the car park was an interesting experience. Camille and I walked back together, now picking up on the influx of students, but more importantly, the attitude of said students. Just walking for 5 minutes, it became very clear what social groups were present within the school. Firstly, we had the 'Populars', as I like to call them. They are your typical run of the mill popular girls, outfitted with the latest and 'greatest' clothing and technology. But to be perfectly honest, they would also be the stupidest kids in the school as well.

Next was the 'Jocks', consisting of all the members of the school's sports teams, whether this be hockey, or football, (As in English Football. American Soccer). Each of them had a Palm Woods Varsity Jacket, so there were easy to pick out. It was also expected that those and the populars would be spending a _lot_ of time together.

Next was the 'Nerds' which to be honest is probably where I would end up. I don't think I need to explain that group to you. Of course, we had the 'Smokers,' who would probably spend their school experience getting high and skipping classes. And finally, there were just the 'Normal Kids' who didn't really fit into a group, and were just your typical Tom, Dick and Harry's.

"Ok, so let's make a pact now" Camille began, as we walked down the front stairs. "If I land one of the jocks, or if you land one of the populars, we'll try out best to hook the other up ok?" she said, and I laughed.

"Camille, I'm more interested in the jocks than the populars" I replied chuckling, and I saw her face light up.

"Deal, if one of us lands a jock, we'll try to hook the other up" she corrected herself, and I chuckled. Everyone back home knew I was gay, but now I would have to go through the whole experience of 'coming out' again. It wouldn't be too much of a problem, as I'm very comfortable with my sexuality, and though I have been bullied for it in the past, I'm stronger now and can pretty much shrug it off.

We both exchanged phone numbers and said our goodbyes to each other, as we had parked on opposite sides of the car park, and I was comfortable in the knowledge that I had made my first friend.

* * *

 **Ok, so there was the first chapter, let me know what you think. So, Logan's moved to LA and has already made a friend of Camille. Who do we think he is going to meet next? Also, if you want an idea of what the school looks like, I based it off Harvard-Westlake in LA so just give it a google.**

 **Anyway, until Thursday TTFN :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss Your Boot

**Hi guys and welcome to chapter 2 of Water Under the Bridge. Let's crack on shall we!**

* * *

The car park was now completely rammed, and to be honest, it was fitting the stereotype perfectly. Posh, fancy cars had now filled the once empty spaces, and to be honest, it made my car stick out like a sore thumb, but I wasn't ashamed of it. I loved my car. God, it got me from Minnesota to LA, so we'd been through a lot. I grabbed one of the trolleys that was on offer, and made my way to the boot, popping it open, and started to transfer my stuff onto the trolley. I didn't have too much, only one suitcase of clothes, my laptop, and a few smaller bags filled with other stuff like shoes, or photo frames etc. You know, little personal knick-knacks. I was pretty much in the zone when I heard a girl essentially shriek behind me. I turned to see a group of four, who guys and two girls.

One girl had fairly pale skin, long blonde hair, and brown eyes. The other girl was naturally tan, with black hair that has red streaks running it. She had brown eyes, and was about the same height as the girl before. What I would probably say was 5'5. To be honest, they were pretty, but I personally wouldn't say that they were anything special. The boy stood next to the blonde girl, was taller than her, if I had to guess, probably about 5'11, with dirty blond hair and green eyes. I wouldn't say he was buff, but from his t-shirt, you could see that he was toned, with pecs and a six-pack. Hot would be the way to describe him, but probably not my type. The other guy however, looked like a god. About 6'2, with beautiful brown hair, with bangs that flowed over his forehead, landing above his left eye. His eyes were a beautiful hazel colour that I could get lost in for hours, and he was definitely buff. His shirt clung to his body perfectly, leaving very little to the imagination. He was a lot more muscular than the other boy, again with pecs and a beautifully defined six-pack. Just looking at him put me into a trance, but it wasn't until the blonde girl spoke up that I was snapped out of it.

"What the hell is wrong with your car" she said, with a very condensing and snobby attitude.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with my car." I replied, trying to say as civil as possible.

"But it's so old. Are you sure you're in the right place? This is a school, not a charity centre" she said, causing the other girl to snicker next to her.

"I'm sorry, but who are you exactly?" I responded, in a rather sarcastic tone, causing her to gasp.

"How dare you! I'm Jo Taylor" she replied, like her name was enough for me to recognise exactly who she was.

"So? Why should I care?" I responded, causing her to gasp again.

"You should care, cause my daddy runs the biggest car company in America. I bet the only reason you're here is because your dad sold his body for money" She replied, causing the other girl to laugh once again. The guys just stood there, every now and again a smirk growing on their faces, when Jo said something. I turned to the other girl, and she was now my focus.

"And you are?" I asked her, and she scoffed as well.

"I'm Lucy Stone" was her only response.

"Oh, so you're Jo's little toady right. I bet you do everything she wants right?" I chuckled to myself, as the two girls in front of me got very offended, very quickly. Now, it was the guys turn to speak up.

"Dude, that's my girlfriend you're talking about. You better watch yourself, or you'll regret It." the god-like being spoke up. I couldn't falter now, I had to keep up this confidence.

"God, I must have missed your names as well. Who are you?" I replied, and I could see the anger on their faces.

"I'm James Diamond, and he's Kendall Knight" he spoke up again, and I chuckled, turning to Kendall.

"So, you're his toady. Ok, so let me get this right. The leader is dating the toady. Got it" I replied, chuckling at myself again.

"No one here is a toady, you jackass" Kendall finally spoke up, and I chuckled. "You better watch yourself…" he said, but I still hadn't told them my name, so his sentence fell short.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. We've got Jo Taylor and Lucy Stone. Who, I'm guessing, are using daddy's money to buy their way through life. Then we've got Kendall Knight, daughter of Jennifer Knight, owner of the world's largest Tech Company, and we finally have James Diamond, son of Brooke Diamond, owner of Diamond Cosmetics. Oh god, I'm so privilege to meet you all. Please, let me kiss your boot, as a sign of my gratitude." I replied, in a sarcastic tone, clearly angering Kendall, Lucy and Jo. James however was just staring at me, no emotion showing on his face.

"You know who my mum is?" was James' only response, and I nodded.

"Dude, everyone from Minnesota, sorry the USA knows who your mum is. She owns the biggest building in Minneapolis for god sakes" I replied, seeing his facial expression to someone resembling a small smile.

"You're from Minnesota as well?" he asked, and this was becoming a very strange situation. What was once a berating match, had now become a normal conversation. I nodded, but before I could speak up, Lucy turned to James, and cut me off.

"James, why are you talking to his jackass? Come on, let's just get out of here" she said, basically dragging him away from the conversation. I saw his small smile drop as soon as she began to drag him, and I looked up to see Kendall giving me a death glare, before walking away with Jo. I quickly turned back to my car, placing the rest of my stuff on the trolley, but I couldn't help but feel like someone was staring at me. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw James staring at me, but as soon as we made eye contact, he looked away, and continued to walk with Lucy. _'Great, I've already made some enemies'_ I thought to myself, as I closed the boot, and began to roll the trolley to the dorm room.

It wasn't difficult to find my room. I headed towards block 2, seeing a load of other people doing the same as me, and after a short walk down the corridor, I eventually found room J. I tried the door first, only to find it was locked, meaning my roommate probably wasn't in. Resting on the trolley, I fumbled about, trying to grab the key from my pocket, and eventually unlocked my room. It was quite a nice room, with two single beds on either side. Each bed has small bedside cabinet next to it, and there were two chests of drawers, one for each person. The room then has a wardrobe on the left hand side of the room, which we would have to share, and on the right side was the shared en-suite, outfitted with a toilet, sink and shower. The bed doesn't come outfitted with anything, so luckily, I packed my own bedding and brought it with me.

The right hand side of the room was already occupied, with some personal items being unpacked, and a laptop was already present on the desk. From what I could see, it was a top of the range laptop, giving me some indication of who I would be sharing the room with. _'No, bad Logan. You're parents always taught you to never judge a book by its cover'_ I thought to myself, as I worked on the bottom sheet of the bed. Next was the pillows, which was a simple job, sliding the pillows into their respective cases, and placing them down.

"Now the challenging part" I said out loud, being faced with the bedsheet and the duvet. I always struggled with this, and usually had to get someone to help me, but not this time. I probably spent about 5 minutes, trying to sort this out, and I didn't notice my roommate had entered the room, until he cleared his throat. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you come in" I said, only to turn around to face my biggest nightmare and greatest dream. The one and only James Diamond was stood at my door, well I guess our door. I saw his facial expression change as soon as he saw he turn around, but it was both a mixture of anger, and joy, which I found bizarre. "Oh, you've got to me kidding me, right? _You're_ my roommate" I said, with a stern look on my face.

"Look…you. I've lived here for five years, so technically you're my roommate" he responded, and I laughed quite loudly. "What?" he asked, getting all defensive, and slightly nervous I think.

"You don't even know my name, do you? Do you even have a clue who I am?" I replied, seeing the nerves in his face grow more and more.

"Yeah, you're that obnoxious kid from the carpark. Just cause you told us your name, doesn't mean we will remember it" he replied, and I laughed once again, seeing the nerves grow more and more.

"Damn, you're so adamant that I told you my name, even though I didn't. What, did you day-dream about me or something" I replied, seeing his face go extremely red, probably from embarrassment. "Look, from your little show in the carpark, it's evident that you don't like me, for whatever reason. But, unfortunately fate has put us in the same room, so we're gonna have to live with it. Now, we can either be civil with one another…" I began, but before I could finish, he grabbed something off his desk, turned away, walking out of the door, and slammed it shut. "Or you can do that" I said to an empty room. To be honest, I was rather unfazed by what had happened, but by the looks if it, James wasn't too happy. ' _Another fight, for another time'_ I thought to myself.

By 11:30, I was completely unpacked, and I texted Camille asking if she wanted to meet up. I got a fairly quick response saying she would love to, and that we should meet in the 'quad' of the school, as she called it. I grabbed the map from the welcome bag, as well as my timetable from the desk, and made my way out of the room, ensuring it was locked. The walk to the quad was finally giving off school vibes, with was kind of relaxing. People were stood by their lockers, chatting and gossiping about the new cute boys that had joined the school this year, and when I got outside, people were laid on the grass, chatting and catching up over the summer. As you would have expected, some of the jocks were kicking a football about, while others were all crowded around the table with their girlfriends on their lap. I couldn't help but feel watched, and I turned to see Lucy sat on James' lap, and Jo sat on Kendall's, all four of them staring at me. I saw Jo say something, but I was out of range to hear it. However, what I did hear was the laughter that followed from the statement. It was unusual however, because while Kendall, Jo and Lucy properly laughed, I couldn't help but notice that James was less malicious. It was more of a nervous laugh to fit in, rather than laughing at her statement.

' _No, what am I thinking. All four of them are in this together. Just cause he's hot doesn't mean he's nice!'_ I snapped myself out of my own thoughts. I eventually found Camille, sat with another girl, who I'm guessing is her roommate. "Logan!" she shouted, as I slowly approached the table, and sat next to her. "Logan, this is Jenny, my roommate. Jenny, this is my friend Logan. We met this morning during orientation" Camille said, introducing us to each other. The usual small talk picked up from there. With only half an hour until our first class, we all compared timetables, seeing what everyone had. Camille had Performing Arts, which she was excited about, while Jenny had music. I, of course, had one of the most exciting subjects of all! Maths. I'm not gonna lie, I quite enjoyed maths, so I wasn't too fussed about it. Well, that was until I got to the lesson itself.

Finding the classroom wasn't too difficult, and when I arrived, it seemed like most of the class was already there, so I awkwardly had to walk in. As soon as I stepped one foot into the door, the second bell went, signalling that the lesson had begun, so the teacher stood up from the desk, ready to teach. As soon as he did, he looked me directly in the eyes, and smiled making my nerves calm down slightly.

"Ah, you must be Logan, correct." He said, and I nodded. "Well, let be me one of the first to welcome you to Palm Woods Academy." He said, extending his arm for a handshake. I took it quickly, giving a proper handshake, before he introduced me to the whole class, one of my more embarrassing moments that I knew would repeat in each of my classes. "Class, attention please." He said, causing all the whole room to go silent. I quickly scanned the room, seeing one lad sat at the front desk by himself, and directly at the back was James and Kendall. God, of course they would be in my class. Just perfect. "Class, this is another one of the new students, Logan Mitchell. Please try to make him feel welcome" the teacher said, causing my face to blush with embarrassment.

I looked to James who was smirking, as he now knew my name, sooner than I intended him too anyway. "Logan, why don't you take a seat" the teacher then said, and I decided to take a seat right at the front desk, with the lonely kid.

As soon as I sat next to him, I saw his face light up. "Hi, I'm Carlos" he said, as I pulled my notebooks out of bag, and sat them on the desk.

"Hi, Logan" I replied, chuckling slightly, since my name had already been announced.

"Don't worry. I'm new here as well. You just missed my little welcome speech" he joked, and I chuckled. Maths proceeded to go well. We were studying the quadratic formula, as a way to get two solutions from an equation. To be honest, it was new to me but I would like to think I picked up pretty quickly. Carlos not so much, but the whole time, he had a really positive attitude, which was nice, and we managed to finish the worksheet together pretty quickly. When the teacher asked for the answers at the end, he was selecting people at random to answer them. Of course, the last question on the page was the hardest, and while Carlos and I managed to do it, apparently the rest of the class hadn't.

"Logan, you've got an answer, don't you?" I heard the teacher say, and my face light up with embarrassment.

"Um, I got x=15 and y=-19" I replied, with an amount of nervousness in my voice.

"That is correct" he said, which released the nervousness from my body, and instead a smile grew. Well, that was only until I heard a familiar voice go "*cough* Nerd *cough*" from the back of the room, causing the whole class to erupt into laughter, while I just saw red.

"At least I can get the answer right. I bet all you did was sit there, and try to count how many fingers you have. Oh, it's eight by the way, with two thumbs" I responded, causing the whole class to turn to Kendall, and start to laugh at him.

"Why you little jackass…" he said, but before he could continue, the teacher spoke up.

"Alright, settle down. Mr Knight, knock it off" the teacher said, causing the class to quieten down, whereas Kendall was still seething with anger in the back. That made me chuckle slightly.

Anyway, we moved onto the next topic, and the rest of class continued. Due to today being the first day, we only had class until 2:00pm, allowing us to spend the evening socialising and settling in. Tomorrow, the day would be split into a 5 period timetable, going from 9:00am to 3:00pm, with two half an hour breaks. One at 11:00am and another 1:30pm. I suppose the timetable wasn't too bad, as sometimes we might have a free period instead of a lesson.

Anyway, Carlos and I spent some time together after class, and it started when we went over to my locker. Lots of girls kept walking past, and introducing themselves to me, which I wasn't used to. Normally, I was 'the nobody' at school, but by the time I had left my locker, three girls had already introduced themselves to me. By the time we had left main school building, three more had said "Hi" in passing, as well as little wave that they kept doing. I didn't think anything of it, but Carlos did apparently. "Sooo" was all he said, once we had taken a seat under one of the larger trees, providing us with some shade from the sun.

"So?" I replied, and he patted me on the arm as a joke.

"Someone's popular with the ladies" he continued and I chuckled.

"That's hardly true Carlos, everyone just being nice" I replied, and this time he laughed hard.

"Dude, you can't be that naïve! Since we've left maths, 6 girls have said hi to you. Plus, every girl that walks past shoots you a smile" he replied, causing me to blush. "What about her? Would you date her in the future?" Carlos said, pointing out a short black-haired girl.

"Carlos, I don't think I'm going to date any girls in the future" I replied, causing him to gasp slightly.

"Wait, are you gay as well" he said, before realising what he had said, and placing his hand over his mouth, a few small tears appearing in his eyes.

"Carlos, its ok if you are. You can tell me, and I promise I won't tell anyone" I replied, pulling him into a gentle hug. I heard him take a deep breath, before talking into my ear.

"Logan. I'm Gay" was all he said, and a small smile grew on my face.

"Carlos, I'm so proud of you. I know how difficult is it to come out, and I'm so proud of you ok" I said, patting his back, as we still hugged. After a minute, he pulled out, and I could see he still had a few tears in his eyes.

"You know, I never told anyone that before. I went through 3 years of school, keeping it to myself, as I didn't trust anyone. But, within 3 hours of meeting you, I trust you enough to tell you my biggest secret" he said, and that caused a few tears to well up in my eyes.

"Thank you, Carlos. I'm glad you feel comfortable around me, and I promise I won't tell a soul." I replied, and he nodded. Before long, we went back to normal conversation, with us sharing our pasts with each other. We were told during the induction that hockey try-outs were this afternoon, and we both decided to go for it, which was nice.

Anyway, we probably spent about an hour chatting with each other, before we decided to head back to our rooms. He still had a few things to unpack, and I had promised my mum a skype session early, so I decided now was a perfect time. I got back to the room, luckily to find that it was empty, and loaded up skype on my computer. Within two rings, both my parents answered, and they were sat on the sofa together, watching some TV. "Hi Mum, Hi Dad" I said, waving at them for some reason.

"Hi sweetie. How was your first day?" my mum asked, and now was my chance to ramble.

* * *

 **Ok, so I hope you enjoyed that chapter! So, we met Kendall, Jo, James and Lucy after Jo attacked Logan, and we also met Carlos and Jenny, two more of Logan's friends. James and Logan are room mates, and we also had Carlos come out as gay, shocker!**

 **No joke though, I made Logan say 'I dont think I'll be dating any girls in the future' cause that's how I came out to the first person, so I thought it would be nice to include.**

 **Apart from that, I'm sorry if the chapter ended in a weird place, but it'll make sense next week. So, until Thursday TTFN :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Drop Me Already

**Hi Guys and welcome back to Water Under the Bridge. So, let's crack on with this story shall we?**

* * *

 **James POV:**  
After spending the day with Lucy, Jo and Kendall, I decided that I wanted some time alone. As much as I love spending time with them, sometimes it's just nice to get away, and relax for a little bit. Anyway, we spent some time on the quad together, with Lucy and Jo telling us how their lessons were. Lucy had music, which she said was good, except from this one new girl who joined the class. Lucy didn't even bother to catch her name, but just said that this girl was very clumsy, and kept dropping some of the instruments. Jo said that Performing Arts was ok, but she also had a new girl, who was very over dramatic apparently. If I was being honest, it sounded like both Lucy and Jo were jealous of the new kids. Of course, this was Kendall's time to bring up Maths, and how he insulted Logan in front of the whole class. That was my cue to leave. "Um, I'll catch you guys later. I still have some bits to unpack" I said, as Lucy scooted off my lap and onto the bench.

"Remember that hockey try-outs are later James!" I heard Kendall shout, and I just nodded in response. I don't know what it was, but I couldn't get this new kid, Logan out of my mind. The way he stood up to us in the car park was impressive, as no one else would dare to speak to us like that, and the fact that he got that question right in Maths. I'm not gonna lie, it was childish of me to storm out of the dorm room earlier, but I had the return of a feeling that I long thought I had buried. It wasn't until I approached the dorm room, that I started to hear laughter coming from the room, and it sounded like Logan.

"Yeah, I met this girl called Camille, who was really nice, and we sat together during the orientation. I also met this lad called Carlos. We sat together during maths. Yeah, he's really nice" I heard Logan talking, and for some reason, I felt compelled to open the door. Without really thinking about it, I walked into the dorm room, only to have turn around and stare at me.

"Oh Logan, is that your roommate? Can we meet him?" I heard a female voice coming from the computer. Logan turned to me, and I could see the disinterest in his face, but he nodded his head towards the computer, signalling me to come over. I approached the screen to see a man that was the spitting image of Logan, but it was clear that Logan got his eyes from his mother.

"Mum, Dad. This is my roommate James Diamond" he said, and for a brief second, I thought I saw his dad's facial expression change slightly. It was odd, and I couldn't quite place what it was, but it was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Dr and Mrs Mitchell" I said, smiling back at them.

"So James, what do you think of Logan so far" I heard his mother joke, causing Logan to blush massively.

"Mum" I heard Logan whine, almost he was a small child again, which caused me to chuckle.

"Logan's great Dr and Mrs Mitchell. We shared Maths together earlier, and he got the hardest question right, when no one else did" I replied, causing his father to chuckle.

"That's my boy. First day there, and he's already the smartest in the class" he joked, and I chuckled, while Logan's blush deepened even further. ' _God, he was so adorable. Wait, what? Did I just call Logan adorable? No, of course I didn't'_ I was snapped out of my thought process when I heard Logan whine his dad's name, in a similar fashion to how he did his mum's.

"Anyway, we've got to go. Your grandparents are coming over later for dinner, and I'm sure you want to spend some time with your new friends. It was nice to meet you James." His Mum said, and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you as well" I replied, walking away from the computer, and over to my bed.

"Love you Logan" I heard coming from the computer, and Logan barely mumbled "Love you too" before stopping the call. Once he did, it turned to him.

"You know, you have your mother's eyes" I said, causing him to blush for a brief second, before his disinterested face reappeared.

"They're gone now, so you don't have to be nice anymore" was all he said, before grabbing his rucksack, and leaving the room.

As the door shut, I just sighed, thinking about Logan and his family. I never get to do that anymore. I never see my mum anymore. She's always out or at work, and the house is so empty. Normally when she gets back, I'm asleep or out, and by the time I wake up in the morning, she's gone again. Sometimes I doubt if she ever came home. The most recent piece of information I got about my mum was that she was requested to the hospital. A lot of it didn't make sense, but I saw the words breast cancer, so I knew it couldn't be good. I haven't heard anything from her or about her since. I've never had a dad either. Mum just says he a coward that ran away because he couldn't handle being a father. I mean, my mum and I were close, but over the past year or so, she become very distant, with no time to even speak to me.

Well, there's no point dwelling on it, and like Kendall said, hockey try-outs are later.

* * *

 **Logan POV:**  
Carlos, Camille, Jenny and I met up before try-outs and made our way into the sports centre. While Carlos and I were the only ones actually applying for the team, Camille and Jenny said that they wanted to provide us with moral support, which I thought was nice of them. Anyway, while those two made their way up into the stand, Carlos and I went into the changing rooms, making sure to put all of our protective gear on.

Before long, we were out of the ice, with the coach, practising before the Captain and Co-Captain come out. Anyway, the coach split us into pairs, and luckily Carlos and I got together, and he made us play some mini rounds against the other pairs. Carlos and I decided that he should stay in goal, while I tried to score, and this combination worked perfectly. I was agile on the ice, meaning I was able to get past the other player, before they could even make contact with me, and I was able to score a few goals. If the other team did get the puck, Carlos had quick reflexes, and managed to block every single goal that was thrown is way, so we were a pretty unstoppable team, and I could see the coach was impressed.

"Mitchell, Garcia, get over here!" the coach shouted, as we skated over to the coach. "You two are brilliant! I bet the captain and co-captain will be impressed. Speaking of which, here they come now" and of course I turned around to be faced with the two people I didn't want to see.

"So these two are good huh? Why don't we play against them James" I heard Kendall say, and I just rolled my eyes.

"That sounds like fun" I heard the coach say from behind, and so began the most painful 30 minutes of my life. As usual, Carlos was in goal, while I was faced with Kendall on the ice. While I was fast on the ice, it seems I wasn't as fast, or as strong as Kendall. Every time I tried to get passed him, he could ram into me and somehow manage to make me trip up, before he would steal the puck of me. By the time I was up off the floor, Kendall had already managed to score the goal, and I would turn to see Carlos laid out as well.

Every time, I would skate over to help him up, while Kendall and James would celebrate. "Those two are jackasses" I heard Carlos mumble, causing me to chuckle.

"I know Carlos, I know. Do you want me to go in goal for a little while, so you can get out there" I replied, and he chuckled.

"As much as I don't like to see you get hurt, it's better you than me" he joked back, and I laughed along with him. "Give it 5 more minutes, and then we'll swap. Then we've both done 15 minutes" he replied, and I glanced up at the clock, seeing we had only been playing for 10 minutes against them. I internally groaned, before the barrage of attacks began again.

It wasn't any better when I was in goal. While Carlos was fast again, this time James was up against him. James was a little gentler on Carlos, than Kendall was on me, as Carlos wasn't thrown to the ground as much, but watching James skate on the ice sent me into some sort of trance again. He looked almost majestic as he skated, and most of the time, he managed to score because I was distracted by him.

The few times I wasn't distracted by him, James was quick enough to score, before I could even stop him. The latter 15 minutes probably passed quicker, and before long, the coach had called time. All four of us skated over to him. "Mitchell, Garcia. Welcome to the team!" the coach said, causing a smile to grow on the both of our faces, especially when Kendall started to protest.

"Coach, as captain of the team, I disagree. They pair of them didn't manage to even score one goal against us" he stated, and the coach was quick to respond.

"Granted, but every time they were tackled to the ground, they got back up, and carried on. Not many people, including you Kendall can do that. They never once complained about being injured, and they even chose to swap positions midway. You and James only did so because I told you too" the coach relied, and I could see the anger growing on Kendall's face.

"Surely as captain and co-captain we have some kind of say in this" he huffed, and the coach chuckled.

"Sorry Kendall, but my decision is final" the coach replied, causing Kendall to storm off. James didn't say anything, but he just stared at me, before he skated off after Kendall, and once again, I could quite place his facial expression. I could hear Camille and Jenny cheering from the crowds, and I could also see Lucy and Jo rushing down the stairs next to them, obviously chasing after Kendall and James.

I pulled Carlos into a massive hug, the both of us ecstatic about our next position on the team. We then made our way back into the changing rooms, not to find anyone in there, which was a relief, and started to get changed. Carlos was in a rush, saying he had to get back quickly, but I never questioned him for what. He probably had a phone call to take or wanted to complete the maths homework, and before long, it was just me left in the changing rooms. A few minutes after Carlos had left the changing rooms, I heard the door swing open, and was faced with a large angry Kendall, while James still had no expression on his face at all.

I tried to ignore them, but it began very difficult when Kendall grabbed me by the scruff of my collar, and pinned me up against the wall. I struggled and kicked, trying to get him to release me from his grasp, but nothing was working. He was right up in my face when he began to speak. "I really hate you Logan, and that's pretty impressive since you've only been here a day. First off, you insulted me, my girlfriend and my best friend," he began placing a well landed punch into my gut, causing me to grunt in pain. "Then you embarrass me in front of the whole maths class," he continued, now kneeing me in the groin "And now you've managed to turn even the coach against me." He said, dropping me to the floor, and kicking me in the side. "That's pretty fucking low Logan" he finally finished, kicking me once again in the gut.

I looked over to see James, with that same indifferent look on his face. He wasn't getting involved, but he wasn't trying to stop it either. "I swear to you Logan, if you do anything else to anger me, you'll get far worse" he said, before spitting on me and leaving the changing rooms. I looked over to James once again, who wasn't following Kendall. It was like he was frozen in place. His eyes trained on me, as his whole body refused to move. It wasn't until Kendall shouted his name, that he began to move, and I finally got enough strength back, to shout something.

"So I got it wrong. You're the toady after all James" was all I managed to say, before I heard the door slam shut. After about 5 minutes of laying on the ground, I finally recovered enough strength to stand up, and made my way over to my stuff. I didn't care what I looked like, I just wanted to get back to my dorm so I threw everything into my bag, and proceeded to limp back. When I arrived, I just dropped everything at the foot of my bed, grabbed a towel, and made my way to the shower. _'The quicker I get into bed, the quicker the day will be over.'_ I reassured myself, as I locked the bathroom door behind me.

I stripped, looking myself over in the mirror, bruises and cuts already beginning to form where Kendall had wailed on me, but luckily, I knew how to treat myself. I suppose it was one of the perks of my dad being a doctor. I took a nice relaxing shower, well I tried to at least. Every time the water hit one of the bruises, it caused a considerable amount of pain that I just had to endure. I didn't help as well that I managed to lose one of my contacts, and I knew I had no hope of regaining it. I turned the shower off, and reached for my towel, bravely adventuring into the room to try and find my glasses.

* * *

 **James POV:**  
When I opened the door to the dorm room, almost by magic, Logan opened the door from the en-suite. He was dressed in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, and I could help but stare at his body. He was nicely muscular, with perfectly proportioned pecs, and the beginnings of a six-pack. Let's not even mention his biceps. What made me feel bad however was the bruises that were starting to form on his body, from Kendall's beating, essentially corrupting his beauty.

I quickly shook off that feeling, when he just proceeded to ignore me, and continued to walk across the room. "Logan, are you alright?" I asked, earning a scoff from his but nothing else. I tried to shrug it off, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Kendall had done to him, but also how I didn't try to stop it. "Logan, please talk to me" I said, but he only scoffed once again, still making his way across the room. I watched him intently.

This wasn't his usual walk. Usually, he was confident, but this was more of a cautious, nervous sort of walk. I didn't think anything of it, until I saw him trip on one of the shoes on the floor. I don't know how I managed it, but I ran over to him, and managed to catch him, before he hit the ground. For whatever reason, this felt right, normal, even perfect, but I couldn't place the exact feeling. All I knew was that some sort of euphoric feeling spread throughout my whole body, constantly telling me this was ok.

Whether or not he felt it, I don't know, but I concluded no after I noticed his eyes landed on something on his desk, and I looked over at it as well, seeing it was a pair of glasses. I quickly grabbed them for him, and placed them onto his face, moving his hair out of his eyes as I did so. I hadn't noticed how beautiful they were until now. They were a beautiful dark brown colour, but as I stared into them, they seemed to deepen, almost like I was in a trance. It wasn't until he spoke up that I snapped out of it. "So, are you just gonna hold me here, or are you gonna drop me on the floor. It's not like I've been beaten enough today" he said, and I shook my head.

"What? Why would I drop you?" I replied, seeing a rather stern facial expression.

"I don't know. Maybe because I embarrassed you in front of all your friends, and then turned the coach again you" he replied, obviously mimicking Kendall's words from earlier. "Look, just drop me already. I'm rather suffer the pain now, then later" he said again, but instead of dropping him, I helped him to his feet.

"Look, I'm sorry about Kendall earlier." I began, but I could see he was shaking his head.

"No you're not. You're just saying that so that I don't snitch on you. Well don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone about you or Kendall. I can handle a few bullies. It's not the first time I've done it" he replied, and I felt a pain radiate from my heart.

"What, bullies? Dude, we're not bullying you" I replied, and he just laughed at my statement.

"'Bullying: Behaviour that is intended to hurt someone either physically or emotionally.' I don't know what you think dude, but it sounds pretty close to what you and Kendall have been doing to me." He replied, and it was like a wave of reality hit me, causing me to stumble slightly. ' _God, this kid has only just started today, and we've been bullying him. I've been bullying him'_ I thought to myself, as I made my way over to the bed, trying to recover from this dizzy feeling.

"I'm sorry" I said again, and he only groaned again. "James, stop with the bullshit. We both know you're not sorry. Otherwise, you would have stopped Kendall today in the locker room" was all he replied with, before making his way back into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

* * *

 **So, there was chapter three, and it was rather...interesting. When I was writing this story, I just wrote what came to mind, so if anything seems weird or out of place, thats why. But, I hope you enjoy it non the less.**

 **Thank you to Kogan4ever for following the story and making it a favourite, and I will see you guys on Thursday for Business Intern.**

 **Until then, TTFN :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Voice One and Two

**Hi Guys, and welcome back to Water Under the Bridge. So, university has officially started again, and I'm starting my new 4 week module about Natural Disasters, which I'm really excited about. Anyway, let's crack on! Oh, and I think I did the maths right in this, but if not, feel free to criticise me :D**

* * *

 **James POV:**  
I couldn't help but feel bad for him, for what I've caused him. I just sat there on the bed, contemplating everything he had just told me, and the worst part of it was that he was right. I knew nothing about this kid, and before doing anything else, the group of us have belittled and insulted him. I must have sat there for a while, because Logan finally emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, and a t-shirt that clung perfectly to his body. Without even making any gesture towards me, he walked straight over to his desk, and pulled out some homework we were given in Maths. It was just an extension of what we did today, and after seeing him in class today, I knew he would be able to get it done quickly. I couldn't help but stare at him, the way his muscles flexed when he reached into his bag, grabbing both the homework and some earphones. The way he twiddled the pen around his fingers, and the way he bobbed to the music he listened to was mesmerising. So many conflicting thoughts rushed through my mind, each challenging everything I had believed. _'You've never felt this way with Lucy'_ One voice said, making me seriously consider what he had to say.

 _'Yeah, but Lucy is a smart, funny girl, who you've been dating for almost a year now'_ the next voice argued, trying to convince me otherwise.

 _'But you consider Logan to be attractive. Adorable I believe you described him as. You've never thought that about Lucy, unless she asked you'_ the first voice countered, once again holding a very strong argument. I had to stop the thoughts, I needed a distraction!

' _The homework. Maybe I can get the homework done, then it will distract me.'_ My voice finally resonated, dispersing the other two. I pulled myself from the bed, reaching into my own bag, and grabbing the same sheet as Logan was doing. The first 12 questions were fairly easily, but it was the remaining 3 that I struggled with. Question 13 read:

 _Show that x_ _2_ _+6x+11=0 can be written as (x+p)_ _2_ _+q=0_ and I just froze. (The two's are squared, but fan fiction won't let me have them high :/) I tried to think back to the lesson, but my brain wouldn't focus again. The new wave of thoughts came in.

 _'I bet Logan has done it. You could always get him to help. Just imagine, him leaning over your shoulder, teaching you how to do it'_ the first voice said, a slight tingling sensation running through my body. I knew that I couldn't do it alone, plus this might be a chance to finally get to know him. Was it worth the risk? "Hey Logan?" I asked, turning around to see him on his laptop, strolling through Facebook. "Logan?" I asked, raising my voice slightly, hoping he could hear me through his headphones. This time, I saw him turn, and stare at me with one eyebrow raised, as he took the headphones off.

"Yeah" was his slightly stern one word response. _'Maybe this isn't a good idea. I mean, after how you've treated him, why would he want to help you'_ the second voice returned, but I quickly shook it was.

"I-I was wondering, if maybe, you could help me with the h-homework. I'm kinda stuck on q-question 13" I replied, now stumbling over my words, as he continued to look at me. I felt like I was sweating slightly, and my hands were becoming all clammy. _'Am I getting nervous? No James Diamond doesn't get nervous!'_ My voice spoke this time, not giving the other two a chance. I saw a brief smile grace his lips as he nodded, and walked over to me. As the first voice predicted, Logan lent over my right shoulder, one hand on the desk, and another on his hip, as he read the question out loud.

"Oh yeah. So, what you need to do…" he began, reaching down for the pen in my hand. For a brief second, his hand touched mine, and I got some sort of shock that ran through my body. It wasn't painful, but more comforting, and…safe. He grabbed the pen, and continued to speak. "Is complete the square. So the x goes in the bracket here." He said, writing the x in the first half of the bracket, his handwriting gracing my page with its presence. "To find P, you need to see what term is attached to the next x, so in this case 6" he continued, pointing at the page. I could help but stare at him, as he spoke. He did it with such passion and confidence in his voice, reassuring me that it would all be ok. "So, to find P, you need to half 6, which is?" he asked, but for a while it didn't register as a question.

He looked down at me as he spoke, and our eyes connected with each other's, both staring into each other eyes. It wasn't until I noticed a brief smile that I snapped out of my trance. "Oh, 3" I replied, causing the pair of us to chuckle.

"So then you write three in the bracket. So far, we have (x+3)2+q=0, so we still need to find q. In order to do that, what he taught us today was to expand the entire bracket, so find the number at the end. But, if you just square the 3, you'll get the same answer. So, what's 3 squared?" he said, and this time, it registered.

"9" was my only response, causing him to nod.

"Ok, with that 9 you want to take it away from the whole thing. So, the equation now reads?" he asked, again, this time me answering with a bit more confidence.

"(x+3)2-9. So q is 9?" I asked, and he shook his head. _'Damn, and you thought you were so smart'_ the second voice come back again, almost taunting me.

"Don't worry about it. Just remember that the original equation at the top had a +11 on the end of it, so you need to add 11 to this one as well. So really, we have (x+3)2-9+11, so q is?"

"2" I almost shouted out loud, as the whole thing finally clicked into place. He just nodded once again, a small smile growing on his face, before he spoke up.

"Exactly, nice going. The next 2 questions basically want you to do the same thing." He replied, standing up fully, and making his way back over to his desk. I didn't realise how much I enjoyed this presence until it was gone, and now I was back to the lonely abyss.

"Logan?" I said, turning to see him sat at his desk, without his headphones on. He turned to me, and I smiled small before speaking up. "Thank you for that. And I know you don't want to hear it. But I truly am sorry about what I've said and done to you. I promise you that from tomorrow I will stop." I said, seeing a small smile grow on his face.

"I suppose I should apologise as well. You haven't done much, its most Kendall. I suppose I just saw you as an outlet, and attacked" he responded, causing a small smile to grow on my face as well.

"Shall we just call it water under a bridge, and start afresh tomorrow? I will stop, and if I can, I will try to intervene when anyone else starts on you. Consider me your bodyguard" I joked, causing him to chuckle as well.

"Thank you, James," was all he said, before he graced me one last time with a smile before turning away, and returning to Facebook.

* * *

 **Logan's POV:**  
As much as I appreciated James' offer, I couldn't help but doubt his sincerity. _'Come on Logan. Stop messing about. He's apologise to you three times. Not even you can stay mad at the gorgeous face, come on.'_ Voice Uno spoke, being quickly replaced by Voice Dos.

 _'I bet he isn't even gay. Besides, you've known him one day, and for most of it, he has been a prick. Can you really trust him?'_ Again, another convincing argument.

 _'Ok, I'll just stay cautious. If he's genuinely being serious, then he will make a conscious effort to stop. And if he doesn't, then you haven't lost anything. Just don't let him in, and you'll be ok'_ my voice finally spoke, silencing the other two. The rest of the evening was pretty much spent in silence, well between the two of us at least. I retreated to bed at 9:30ish, snuggling up with my headphones on, as I read one of my new books I had bought for myself 'The Hunger Games.'

While I was reading, I couldn't help but peek over at James. Since he had finished the homework, he was sat at his desk, making notes, and humming a quiet tune to himself, one that I didn't recognise. He must have done that for a few hours, and when I got into bed, he quickly closed everything down on his desk and put everything away, before heading to the shower. I couldn't help but notice that one of his draws, the very one he put his notebook in, had a lock on it, with him carrying a very small key on him at all times.

 _'It's probably nothing. I mean, he probably just likes his privacy, can you blame him? ´_ I thought to myself, disregarding my previous thought. I watched him make his way into the shower, locking the door behind him, and turned my attention back to the book, but to be honest, I felt myself getting rather tired. I mean, it's been a long and stressful day. Arriving at a new school, making new friends and enemies, getting beaten both on the ice, and in the changing rooms, and then finally reconciling with one of the said enemies. All in one day. Before long, I drifted to sleep, hoping Sandman would provide me with some nice dreams.

* * *

 **James POV:  
** When I left the bathroom, I noticed that Logan had fallen as well. _'God, he looks so cute when he's asleep_ ' Voice one returned. I had noticed that the quilt was snuggled right up to his chin, and he was in a ball under the duvet. He looked peaceful, and content, something I didn't want to disrupt. I made my way to the door, and turned off the main light for the room, providing him with a more comfortable environment to sleep in. I saw him stir slightly, as he rolled over under the covers, before going back to his previous, relaxed state.

I made my way over to my bed, pulling the duvet back. I didn't want to disturb him, so I placed my earphones in, and lowered the brightness down significantly on my phone, so it wouldn't light up the whole room.

"Goodnight Logan" I whispered, turning my attention back to my phone, and the TV show I was watching. I still couldn't focus on it properly, the two voices returning to my head for another heated argument. As usual, the voice fighting for Logan was a long stronger and longer that the one fighting for Lucy.

 **Tuesday:**  
I was awakened the next morning at 7:30, with the alarm on my phone vibrating and making some internal sound. My alarm of course. What a wonderful invention those things are. I rolled over to face my bedside table, only to slam my phone down onto the screen hoping I could hit the snooze button, only to receive no reward. You see, I know myself too well so I removed the snooze button, meaning I would have to unlock the phone to turn it off. By that point, I would already to be awake to sleep, so I might as well get up, and head for the shower.

I would follow my usual routine, but the sound of the shower running disrupted that. I took me a few seconds to click as to why the shower was running, but when I rolled over, and saw the other side of the room, the memories quickly came rushing back. _'Of course! After 5 years of living alone, they decide this is the year to give me a roommate. No James, relax. Remember the promise you made, you're going to be nice to him´_ It was almost as if Logan could hear my thought processes, because as soon as I started to whine internally, the shower shut off, and not even 5 minutes later he emerged.

"Morning" was all he said, as he passed me, wearing a new pair of skinny jeans. This time, instead of his black pair, they were a light blue colour. He was wearing a grey long-sleeve top, with a band of red, and white running across the arm. The top clung to his body perfectly again, showing his pecs, and really emphasising his arms muscles. I also noticed today that he was wearing his glasses, instead of putting in his contact lenses, and it made it look so more…hotter? I quickly snapped out of it, when he noticed me staring, causing me to blush slightly as I grabbed my towel, and made my way into the bathroom, looking the door behind me.

As I stepped into the shower, I noticed a new load of shower gels, and shampoos. Along with my Cuda shower supplies, were just some simple Radox shower gels, as well as some store branded shampoo. To be honest, I was partially horrified, only being used to the top range, most expensive supplies out there. I quickly shook the fear away, washing myself and making sure that my hair was perfect for the day. Of course, in my nervous rushed panic to escape Logan, I had forgotten to take any clothes into the bedroom, so now I would have to face the music. I peered out of the bathroom, noticing he had his back turned to the door, as he was sat at his desk. Awkwardly, the wardrobe was on his side of the room, so I would have to venture next to him. I'm not sure why I was making such a big fuss out of this. Usually, I was very body confident. God, I had the perfect body for god sakes, but the possibility of Logan seeing it, freaked me out massively.

"Um, Logan, could you do me a favour and close your eyes for a second" I asked, hoping he would just cooperate with my wishes.

"How come" he asked, not averting his eyes from his computer screen, but I could see he was still scrolling.

"Um. I need to get some clothes out of the wardrobe" I replied, and he turned and directly faced me. I panicked, and for some reason, hide my body behind the door, so only my head was sticking out. He chuckled slightly before speaking up.

"James, you've seen me shirtless, I think it's only fair that I see you" he replied, and I couldn't tell whether it was meant in a flirty nature or not. His face had such a disinterested expression on it, but that only made me more nervous. I gulped slightly, before peeling myself away from the door, his eyes still trained on me. As soon as my whole body was in view, he smirked slightly which caused me to blush. "Honestly, you have nothing to worry about" was all he said, as he turned away, facing his computer once more. His comment calmed me slightly, but I quickly tried to dismiss the reason for such.

I made my way over to the wardrobe, grabbing one of my usual outfits; black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and my favourite bomber jacket, and went back to the bathroom to get changed. Making sure my hair and outfit was perfect, I gave myself one last look over in the mirror.

 _'As always you look stunning. I bet Logan will be impressed'_ Voice one spoke up, followed almost immediately by Voice 2 _'Of course, you mean Lucy. You want Lucy to be impressed'_ it spoke up, but I could still here voice one whispering behind it. That voice seemed to be getting louder and louder even since I met Logan. I quickly shook both the thoughts off, as I made my way back into the room, where Logan was sat on the bed, messaging someone on his phone. _'Probably this girlfriend.'_ Voice two quickly spoke up. I quickly glanced over at the time seeing it was 8:01, so I was a little curious as to why he was still here.

"Hey, I thought you'd be at breakfast?" I asked, causing him to look up from his phone, and stare directly at me. He didn't break focus for a solid 10 seconds, because I could see his brain clicking back into gear, and he shook his head.

"Yeah, I was just messaging the group about that. We were unsure about what happens there." He replied, looking back down at this phone once he had finished.

"Oh, well from 7:30 until 8:30, breakfast is served. You just head into the cafeteria, and if you want a cooked breakfast, you just tell the people want you want. Usually, you get about one of everything. There are also cereal tubes, and you make your own toast if you want any" I replied, and I could see a smile grow on his face.

"Oh, well that's pretty simple. I suppose I'll see you later" he said, standing up from his bed. I saw him send another message to this group chat of his, telling them that he is on his way. While he left, I stayed in the room a little, making sure I had packed everything for the day, before heading out to breakfast myself. Like every usual morning, I went and collected Lucy from her dorm room, before meeting up with Kendall and Jo, and the rest of the group in the cafeteria. The first thing I was when I walked in was Logan getting some food from the staff. By the looks of it, he was chatting to her, and they both seemed to be laughing at something. I couldn't help but notice the dimples that formed when he smiled, only adding to his adorableness.

I was quickly snapped out of my trance, when Lucy tugged on my arm, dragging me over to the table with the rest of the group. Lucy sat down directly next to Jo, while I sat next to Kendall as usual. Luckily, I was facing towards the serving tables, and I also saw that Logan joined a table in front of us, with him facing my direction. Kendall and I were basically ordered to get Lucy and Jo breakfast, so we made our way up to the line. Unfortunately Kendall noticed Logan, so I knew exactly where this was going. I tried to grab hold of Kendall's arm and tug him away before he could say anything, but I wasn't so lucky.

"You two look rough" Kendall began, causing everyone on the table to look up to him. I tried to tug on his arm again, but he didn't budge once again. "Maybe you should quit Hockey now. If you can't handle a few falls, how are you going to handle playing an actual game" he continued, only making his situation worse.

"Kendall come on. Jo and Lucy are waiting" I said, now for the third time, trying to tug him away from the table, only once again to have no success. That's when Logan spoke up, making the situation so much worse.

"Intimidated? From what I could tell, if you'd endured this, you'd be laid up in bed all day. That is what the coach said isn't it?" Logan replied, and Kendall saw red, but before he could snap I managed to push him away from the table.

"That fucking prick" Kendall snapped, looking back at Logan. "I swear James, I should have beat him more" he continued, and I just looked back at Logan, seeing him smiling around all his friends.

I couldn't help but notice that his nose crinkles slightly when he laughs, and his glasses go up and down slightly. It's just so cute. I decided not to respond to any of Kendall's rambling, and instead let him vent. Of course, I'd have to tell Logan if Kendall planned anything, as I didn't really want to him to get hurt.

* * *

 **So there we go. James is starting to develop a soft spot for Logan, and is having an internal argument with himself. I wonder where this will lead? Until Thursday TTFN :)**


	5. Chapter 5: One of Many

**Hi guys and welcome back to Water Under the Bridge. So, let's crack on. And sorry for the late update today. I forgot what day it is...**

* * *

 **James POV**  
Apart from that, breakfast was pretty usual. Jo mostly sat on Kendall's lap, and Lucy tried to do the same thing to me, but I wasn't feeling it. I couldn't get Logan off of my mind, as well as the accompanying thoughts he brought with him. The rest of the day continued pretty much the same. I couldn't pay attention in the classes I shared with Logan, as all I would do is stare at him. Sometimes he would make eye contact with me, causing me to blush and look away. Kendall was pretty much convinced that Logan was staring at him, and kept saying how much he hated Logan. However, a few events during the day, started to cause Kendall to falter.

We were sat in English, analysing one of the poems for our course, Porphyria's Lover. The teacher asked Kendall for his opinion, causing Kendall to get very insightful with the poem. "In order for the man to have his eternity with Porphyria, the poem explains that he strangles her, as he believes that it will keep her in this moment of beauty. He believes he's done the right thing." Kendall said, causing the teacher to nod her head.

"Brilliant Kendall. Does anyone have anything else to say about the poem? Logan?" She said, causing Kendall to groan next to me.

"Great, get ready for him to be a prick" Kendall whispered into my ear, however, that was not the response we got from Logan.

"I completely agree with him. I mean, his point is further back up by the last line of the poem. It clearly states that because he hasn't heard from god that he believes what he was done is right" Logan says, causing the teacher to nod again, and Kendall to go into slight shock.

"Well done the pair of you. It's clear that you understand this poem" she spoke, before telling the class to move on. I wasn't quite sure, but I thought I saw Kendall look at Logan for a brief second and smile. No. I must be imagining it. There was another moment similar to that later in the day. We had PE last, so coach allowed the team to practise for an upcoming game. As if it was planned, Kendall and Logan were placed on the same team. Anyway, Logan had the puck, and was travelling up the right hand side, while Kendall was travelling up the left. Logan, with no obvious way to score, ended up passing the puck over to Kendall, essentially setting him up for a goal. Kendall managed to score before the bell went off, signalling the end of the day. While everyone skated off the ice, I made my way over to Kendall, who was helping pack some stuff away.

"I hate to break it to you dude, but this hatred looks like it's one sided" was all I said to him, before making my way into the changing rooms. I knew Logan wasn't a bad guy, and I hoped Kendall would eventually see that as well. After 5 minutes, the changing rooms seemed to be fairly empty, and by that, I mean only Logan, Carlos, Kendall and I remained, and I couldn't get this bad feeling out of my head. I had a feeling that Kendall was going to do something that he would regret. It didn't help said feeling when Kendall decided to tower over Logan, while he was doing his shoes.

"Hey, jackass" Kendall began, causing Logan to look up, and Carlos to stare at him from behind Logan. "Um, thanks for today" was all Kendall then said, before pushing Logan slightly, so he fell back on the bench, no real damage done to him. I couldn't help but smirk, as Logan quickly finished tying his shoes, and made his way of the room with Carlos, both of them slightly confused about what happened, looking over their shoulders one last time before they left. I just looked up at Kendall and smirked, causing him to cross his arms and roll his eyes. "What?" he asked rather blatantly, and I chuckled.

"You like the kid" I replied, slipping one of my shoes on, tying the lace as he spoke

"No I don't. I still think he's a prick" Kendall responded, this time causing me to roll my eyes, and I reached for the other shoe "And don't think I didn't notice you trying to get me away from him today. You have some serious explaining to do" he replied, as I finished tying the final lace.

"No I don't" was all I said as I reached for my bag, and started to make my way out of the changing rooms. "You coming?" I asked, causing him to huff as he continued to get changed. I just stood by the door and waited, scrolling through Facebook, laughing at some funny videos, and reading some of the memes people were posting. About 5 minutes passed, before Kendall was finally ready, and when we left the changing rooms, life's 'next big drama' occurred.

Walking through the door, we were greeted with Jo and Lucy in their best mood; bitchy. I could hear then complaining to each other. "God, who does he think he is? How dare he speak to me like that? I wonder what he'll have to say when my daddy gets involved" I heard Jo say, before the pair of them finally noticed that Kendall and I had appeared. "Baby, there you are!" Jo squealed, as she ran over to Kendall and pulled him into a hug, which he returned. Lucy did the same to me, but I was less enthusiastic with my response, letting my arms fall down to my side.

"What was that about?" I asked, causing the pair of them to pull away, and return to their previously bitchy stance.

"Well, Luce and I were stood here, waiting for you too, when that Logan kid walked out with another one of his friends. We didn't say anything to them, and they just insulted us, causing us 'whores'." Jo said, before Lucy spoke up.

"Honestly. We didn't even look at them, and they said it. It's alright though. Turns out the pair of them are knob jockeys anyway" she finished, causing me to flinch at the use of homophobic. _'Not only are you dating this girl, which you don't want to do. She's also a homophobe. Dude, you don't belong with her'_ Voice One spoke up again, but the thought was interrupted when Kendall spoke up.

"Don't worry babe, I'll sort them out for you" he said, trying to act all tough and protective in front of her, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Kenny" she said, placing a small kiss on his cheek, before pulling Lucy off somewhere. I don't know why they were waiting for us outside the changing rooms, but for whatever reason, apparently it wasn't important anymore. Once they were out of ear shot, I turned to Kendall.

"Dude, you can't seriously believe that?" I asked him, causing him to shrug his shoulders.

"Why not. Just cause Logan did some nice stuff today, doesn't mean that he isn't a total dick. I mean, you saw what he was like yesterday" he replied, and I rolled my eyes once again.

"Are you seriously that naïve? Logan only said those things yesterday cause we provoked him. I mean, you beat him up for god sakes, and today he hasn't done anything to provoke you. In English he supported what you said, and he even set you up for a goal!" I exclaimed and Kendall chuckled.

"That's only cause he's scared of me. He won't say anything to me, but he will to Jo and Lucy" he replied, causing me to groan in anger. I had to get away from him at the moment, he was just pissing me off.

"Trust me dude. He isn't scared of you" was my only response, as I shoulder barged him walking past, back to my dorm room.

When I walked in, Logan was sat at his desk completing the day's homework like usual, with his headphones on. I stood at the end of my bed, and cleared my throat rather loudly, causing him to take the headphones off, and turn to me. "So, I heard that you verbally attacked Jo, and Lucy. I believed you called them whores? Apparently, they never said anything to you" I said, causing him to roll his eyes, and turn away from me. "Why don't you tell me what happened. I mean as much as I 'believe' my girlfriend, I want to hear your side of the story" I said, sitting on the edge of my bed, as he turned to me.

"Why does it matter what I say? Surely, you're not going to believe me anyway" he replied, and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Dude, I promised yesterday that I was going to be nice to you, and I aim to keep that up. Surprisingly, I'm not a bad guy, people just believe the stereotypes when they hear co-captain of the hockey team" I chuckled back to him causing him to smile.

"Ok, but hear me out ok?" he began and I just nodded. "Ok, so Kendall said thank you, or whatever, and then me and Carlos bolted right?" he asked, causing me to nod once again. "So, we were discussing what had happened, when the pair of us saw Jo and Lucy approaching. Lucy made some sarcastic moment about Carlos being my boyfriend, so I asked if she was jealous." He continued, causing me to chuckle. _'I'm certainly jealous'_ Voice one spoke up again, but I just chuckled at it this time. "Anyway, I can't quite remember how, but Carlos and I both confessed that we were gay to them, but we aren't dating, so Jo then called us a 'faggot' and Lucy called us 'Knob Jockeys'. Now, I've dealt with a lot of homophobia over the years, and I guess it's one of my buttons…" he said, but I interrupted mumbling "One of many" causing him to give me a deadly look.

"Anyway, so I replied saying at least I didn't have to pay to get laid" he finally finished, just staring directly at me as he finished.

"Well, that's definitely different than the story that Jo and Lucy told us. And to be frank, far more believable." I said, and I saw a bit of relief was off his face. "Um, Kendall seems pretty mad though, I'm not going to lie, so I'd be careful. I tried to speak to him, but he wasn't having any of it." I continued, causing him to chuckle.

"Don't worry. I'm not afraid of Kendall" he replied, and I chuckled.

"Yeah, I tried to tell him that. Umm, I'm sorry about the homophobia." I finally finished, standing up from the bed, and making my way over to my desk, and pulling out the same piece of homework Logan was working on. "Oh, and for your information, I'm still a virgin" I said, causing him to chuckle, before he placed his headphones back on. I noticed the little smile that was on his face while he was doing his homework, as well as the little jig he was doing to the music he was listening to.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**  
From that point, about a week passed, with each day Logan facing a new challenge from Lucy and Jo. Kendall still seemed to lay into him, but with every passing day it seemed to decrease.

Logan was still able to hold his own against them, which only seemed to piss the group of them even more. As James promised, the laid off Logan entirely, and whenever a scene would start between them and Logan, James would try and convince them all to leave.

He was called out of it once or twice by Kendall who claimed that James was going soft, and to be honest he was. He was really starting to gain a soft spot for Logan, and with every passing day, Voice One was getting louder and louder. It wasn't until the following Tuesday that James fully accepted his feeling for Logan, and the way he did it was rather amazing.

* * *

 **Week 2 –Tuesday James POV:**  
 _'_ _Top. Top. Umm, maybe bottom? Definitely Top'_ I thought to myself. Ok, so I suppose some clarification was in order. I'm currently sat in my Biology class, listening to Mr Adams go on about the different veins and arteries in the body. Anyway, back to the whole 'top or bottom' thing. I had zoned out, and let my mind wonder unconsciously around the room. I found my eyes landing on the different boys in the class, and Voice one took this as an ample opportunity to tell me whether they could fuck me, or I would fuck them. The whole time Voice two was trying to argue back, telling me that whatever I was thinking was irrelevant because I wasn't interested in guys, but it seemed his argument was getting weaker and weaker over time.

That's when I landed on Logan. I could help but stare at him, while I let my mind race. _'Now that's an interesting one. I think both top and bottom'_ Voice one began, followed almost immediately by Voice two _'Not that it matters however'_ was all he said, with no substantial argument. I hadn't noticed I was staring until I blinked, and saw Logan was making eye contact with me. I blushed, smiled small and adverted my eyes, noticing I was starting to break into a sweat and my hands had become all clammy.

 _'Why am I getting nervous again?'_ My own voice bellowed through my mind, only to be answered by Voice One.

 _'Cause you have a crush on him. Cause you're gay, and he's gay, so the possibility of a relationship is there'_ He answered, and for once, there was nothing from the second voice in my head.

It was at that moment that I everything clicked into place. The whole time I was fighting against myself, not wanting to accept the truth. There was no Voice one or Voice two, there was only the true James that I was trying so hard to suppress, cause I was pretending to be someone I wasn't. For the first time, I had finally accepted myself, and only my true self, and the rush I got was exhilarating. _'I'm gay. I am gay. I'm gay, and I have a crush on Logan. I have feeling for Logan.'_ My own voice spiralling around my head, causing me to smile slightly.

Well, that was only for a brief second, until everything came crashing down around me. _'Oh god. I'm gay. Everyone is going to hate me. Kendall is going to think I'm pathetic, and won't want to speak to me again. Oh god. I'm dating Lucy. How is she going to take this! She's going to kill me. The whole hockey team is going to take the piss out of me. They'll think I'm going to stare at them in the changing rooms. Oh god, what about my family. No one else in my family is gay. They're going to hate me, disown me. I'm going to lose everyone.'_

What I hadn't realised during this temporary crisis was that the whole class around me had stopped, and was staring at me. It wasn't until Mr Adams came into my field of view that I snapped out of it. "James are you ok? You've gone very pale, and you're shaking. Are you alright?" he asked, and I just nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I-I-I'm j-just not feeling v-very well." I replied, and he nodded.

"Ok, do you want to go to the nurse's office?" he asked, and I just shook my head.

"No, I just need to lie down for a while" I replied, and he nodded again.

"Ok, take the rest of the lesson off. I'll send an email out to your other teacher just in case you don't feel well enough to go to the rest of the lessons." He said, and I nodded, packing the stuff into my bag. As much as I felt the eyes of the whole class burning into me, there was one pair in particular that I felt. I looked down, seeing Logan give me a small, sympathetic smile, before I finally walked out of the classroom.

I had so many conflicting feelings racing through my mind. Some were extremely happy that I had finally accepted who I was, while others were seeing every conceivable bad thing that could happen. I needed to talk to someone. I needed reassurance that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

 **So there we have it, James has accepted he's gay! Who saw that coming? I th** **ought this coming out scene was funny, especially the top and bottom bit as every gay male has done that at some point.**

 **I also wanted to thank MikaelsonChicka and spookje10 for following and favouriting the story. I'll see you guys on Thursday for Business Intern.**

 **Until Then, TTFN :D**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Finally Me

**Hi guys and welcome to Chapter 6!**

 **I've been on a roll these last few days, working on one of my other BTR stories, and I have to admit, I'm loving writing it at the moment. I'm really excited to share that one with you, and I hope you enjoy with when I do. I've titled it Rekindled which, i think, is the perfect name for it when you read it. I'm rambling at the moment, but I think it's safe to say that that story will replace Business Intern on Thursdays when Business Intern is completed.**

 **Anyway, so this is one of those chapters where not much happens, but it's kinda important. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **James POV:**  
When I approached my location, I was very sceptical. I had never done this before, and I didn't have the faintest clue of how this was going to go down. Before it was too late, I knocked on the door. "Come in" I heard the female voice on the other side of the door shout. _'No going back now'_ I thought as I opened the door. "Ah James. This is quite a surprise." Miss Collins said, closing her laptop down, and gesturing to the empty sofa in her office, as she stepped from behind her desk, and sat in the arm chair opposite me. I had never been in the school counsellor's office before, and I had no clue what to expect.

"For you and me both" I joked back, dropping my bag gently onto the floor, and shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, pulling out a small notepad, and a pen. _'Great, she's going to record everything I say'_ I thought to myself, before I brought myself to ask her a question.

"Is it true that everything here is confidential?" I asked, causing her to smile and nod.

"Yeah, anything you tell me, I won't share with anyone else in the school. Unless of course what you tell me will have an impact on another student." She replied, and I gulped slightly. _'Shit.'_

"It's ok James. I can tell that you are very nervous. Don't feel pressured to tell me anything you don't want to. I'm here to act as whatever you need. Whether that be a shoulder to cry on, or even if you want to moan about a teacher. Why don't you start by telling me how your first few weeks have been?" She said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, they've been ok, but you know how it is when you've come back from a long holiday. It's difficult to adjust again" I joked, and she nodded, making note of something in her book. "Um, I got a roommate which was interesting. I've never had a roommate since I first started, but this year they've given me one" I said, and she made another note.

"And you've been here since the start correct? So 5 years" she replied, and I nodded, rather reluctantly. "So, how did that make you feel?" she asked.

 _'Oh god. There comes the typical therapy shit'_ I thought to myself, but decided to answer her question. "That's partially why I'm here. Promise me you won't repeat any of this please?" I said, and she nodded, but kept the notebook in her hand. "At first, I hated the idea. Before I knew who he was, I'd ran into him in the car park. Jo started to be bitchy towards him, due to his car, and surprisingly he went back at her, she got what she deserved. Anyway, then Lucy started on him, and she was put in her place. I spoke up, trying to defend Lucy, cause she is my girlfriend after all, but I couldn't help but feel drawn towards him. He made some sarcastic comment about how my mum was Brooke Diamond, and how he should get down and kiss our boots, but I didn't care about that. I can't really explain it, but when he said he knew who I was, I got some sort of warm feeling inside of me" I spoke, seeing her pen move furiously across the page, clear that she was listening intently. "Anyway, before I could question him on it, Lucy dragged me away from him. Then it turned out that he was my roommate. We got into a little argument. I think it was I didn't know his name or something like that. Anyway, he started to try and be civil with me, but I walked out and slammed the door behind me." I said, rather casually, and I saw her look up from her notepad.

"Why did you go that? You said he was trying to be civil with you, but you walked out?" she replied, and I just nodded.

"Um, it's gets clearer with the story, but at the time, I had a feeling return, that I thought I had surprised long ago and I didn't know what I was going to do. I thought it was better to walk out, than find out." I replied, and she just nodded, making a note of it. "Anyway, so it turned out that Logan and I shared maths together, and during the lesson, I couldn't stop staring at him, and I realised how smart he is. After the lesson, I walked in on him video-chatting his parents, and after he was finished, I told him he had his mother's eyes." I continued, and Miss Collins just looked at me, in which I smiled in return. "Anyway, after hockey practise, we decided that we would be civil with each other, but I couldn't help this feeling building up inside of me. I know I'm going to sound crazy when I say this, but there were always two voices arguing with each other in my mind, one saying one thing, and the other trying to provide it wrong. So, it wasn't until today that I realised what it was. I was sat in Biology, and one voice finally said that I was…" and that was where I stopped, unable to say the word out loud for that brief moment. By this point, I think Miss Collins have given up making notes, and was looking at me, with genuine sympathy and curiosity in her eyes.

"Just take your time James. You are doing so well." She said, and it provided me with a little confidence boost. It was enough for me to say the word to her, in a very small whisper.

"Gay" was all I managed to say, my head looking directly down at the floor, as I tried to stop the tears from welling up in my eyes. I didn't see her, but I heard her move next to me, further evident by the dip in the soda, and the arm wrapped around my shoulder. This further provided me with the confidence to continue again. "I finally realised that I had a crush on Logan, and the two voices stopped. Every time he would look at me, my palms would go all clammy, and I would start to break into a sweat. Kendall, Lucy and Jo continued to bully Logan, and every time they did, I would try to convince them to stop, and sometimes they do, but sometimes they don't listen. I got back to the room every night apologising for what they are doing, because I hate seeing him so hurt, even though he tries to hide him. And to know that I'm responsible for some of the hurt my crush is getting is heart-breaking." By this point, I was certainly crying, and I could feel Miss Collins rubbing her hand across the top of my back.

"James" was all she said, causing me to look up at her, a small smile present on her face. "I can understand how difficult this whole situation is for you. But I first wanted to say how proud of you I am. I must have been so difficult for you to admit that, not only to yourself, but to me as well." She said, and I nodded. _'See, she doesn't hate you. Not everyone is going to hate you.'_ I thought to myself, as she carried on. "My professional opinion is that firstly, you should break up with Lucy. With this realisation, I can't imagine that a girlfriend is what you want" she continued, and I chuckled.

"Apparently not" I joked back, a small smile growing on my face.

"I also think its best if you try to distance yourself from Kendall, Jo and Lucy. It's clear they are having a negative influence on you, but I'm proud of you for realising that as well. Unfortunately, I am going to have to speak to the behaviour officers about what is going on" she said, and I looked directly at her, fear very present in my eyes. "I promise you that nothing will happen immediately. I will just ask the teachers to keep an eye on those three, and if they continue to bully Logan, then we will call them in. It will just be like a teacher taught them doing it. Neither you or Logan will be mentioned, so don't worry" she said, and that made me more relieved. At least that way something will be done about them bullying him. "As for you feeling towards Logan, do you know if he is gay or?" she asked, and I nodded.

"He told me last week that he was" I replied, and she smiled.

"Then I would suggest you keep an eye on him. If he is acting flirty with you, then maybe he is having similar feelings" she said, and I smiled again, remembering a specific moment.

"He did say I had a nice body" I replied, causing her to chuckle. "Thank you, Miss Collins. It was such a sudden realisation, and I freaked myself out. In my mind, everything that could go wrong did go wrong, including everyone hating me. I suppose I was so scared of telling people" I continued and she chuckled.

"Trust me James, not everyone in the whole can hate you. As for telling people, it's not anyone's business, unless you want it to be. If you feel confident around someone, and if you are ready tell them, and if you not, then don't. Just don't be afraid to be who you are" she said, and I nodded once again.

"Thank you" was all I said, standing up from the sofa.

"No worries. Just remember that my door is always open" she said, as I walked out of the room smiling. After my little chat with her, I was feeling rather confident. She was right. I should be proud. It is a big thing to admit to yourself, but now I've done it, I feel so happy. It's like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, and the veil over my true self has been removed. I can be who I want me to be, and not who people want me to be. She was also right about Lucy. Looking back at it now, she never really made me happy. Sure, we smiled and had a great time together, but it was never really anything more than friendship. I heard the bell ring overhead, and looking at the time, I saw that the school day was over already, meaning my destination was clear.

* * *

I headed out into the quad, looking for my usual group of friends. As expected they were sat round one of the largest tables in the quad, along with the rest of the hockey team and the populars. I started to make my way over to them, but I also noticed Logan, Carlos and a couple of girls sat round one of the smaller tables, each one of them laughing and smiling. Looking back at my table, I saw how miserable everyone was. While they were all plastering a smile on their faces, it was only now that I could feel the real tension in the air. _'There you go James. Now or Never'_ I thought to myself, as I approached the table where Lucy was sat.

"Hey baby. So guess what happened to me today" was all she said, as she walked up to me, and wrapped her arms around my body.

"Lucy, can I speak to you in private?" I asked, seeing her facial expression change immediately.

"Oh no. I know what this is. Well, if you going to do it, at least have the decency to do it in front of all our friends" she said, as I looked around to see that everyone was watching. There was Kendall, with Jo sat on his lap closest to me. On the other side of the table was Dak, and Jett, as well as the three Jennifer's. _'Come on dude, don't lose confidence. Remember what Miss Collins said. Don't be afraid to be who you are.'_ I repeated in my mind. I took a deep breath before speaking up.

"Ok. Lucy. I'm breaking up with you" I said out loud, and it actually felt really good. Once the initial pressure was gone. I could help but feel another wave of relief run over my body, causing a small smile to grow on my face as I did so.

"Are you going to at least tell me why?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest. It was weird. I was expecting some breakdown from her part, but I didn't get anything like that.

"I'm not happy, or wasn't. I mean, you saw me walk out of Biology and you didn't even ask what was wrong. Instead the first thing you wanted to talk about was yourself." I said, but she still didn't show any emotion on her face.

"Well, you can't sit here anymore. It will be awkward with the pair of us here" she replied, and I could see she was smirking, thinking she had one upped me.

"That's fine. I wasn't going to sit here anyway" I replied, and that's when the emotion returned to her face, in full force.

"You fucking prick!" she screamed at first, as she slammed her fists into my chest, causing me to stumble slightly. "I was the best thing that ever happened to you, and you're just going to throw that away! I made you! Before me, you were a nobody but because I started to date you, you became popular. Nobody cares if you mum owns a cosmetic company! You were only popular because you were dating the daughter of a famous actor!" she screeched, and I just stood there and took it, allowing her to release all of her anger. Once she had finished, I finally spoke up.

"I would rather be a nobody, then continue to date you" was all I said, before I turned away, and left. I could hear her shouting more abuse at me, but I decided to ignore it, heading towards my next location.

* * *

"Hi guys. Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked, causing Logan, Carlos and the two girls to look up at me, each of them wearing a different facial expression. Logan was switching between confused and happy, which was making my heart flutter. The two girls both turned to each other and then back to me, a pure look of confusion on their face. And then there was Carlos. With a look of mild anger, and a little bit of fear.

"Why?" was all Carlos said, causing me to flinch slightly. I was about to say something, when Logan spoke up.

"Of course you can James" Logan said with a smile, as he scooted over, allowing me some space to sit down. "Are you feeling any better? You looked kind of pale in Biology" he continued, smiling at me, while I placed my bag down the side of the bench.

"Yeah, thanks. I just got a little light headed for a second." I replied, smiling at him.

"That's good to hear. You being better I mean. Um, don't worry, I collected you the work from History. Don't want you missing out on anything" he said, with a nervous chuckled at the end causing me to chuckle as well. While Logan grabbed the work from his bag, the whole table went silent. Glances were exchanged from Carlos to the other two girls, almost as if they were telepathically communicating with each other. When Logan finally sat back up and placed the work in front of me, I could see that the two girls were staring at Logan, and tilting their heads slightly, as if to say that they wanted an introduction, but it seemed Logan was to oblivious to notice.

"Sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm James Diamond, Logan's roommate" I said, flashing both girls an award winning smile, causing them to blush slightly.

"I'm Camille, and this is my roommate Jenny" The brunet girl spoke up, with a tone of distaste in her voice. I sort of chuckled nervously, speaking up once again.

"So how was history anyway? Did Mrs Elliott do another lesson on Nazi Germany?" I asked, causing Logan to laugh, whilst Carlos, Jenny and Camille just looked at me with a straight face.

"No, we've actually started a new topic. Tudor England" Logan began, but Carlos was quick to interrupt.

"Yeah, back then the upper class would shit on the poor. Not much has changed apparently" he said blatantly, once again looking directly at me when he did, causing me to feel slightly guilty. An air of awkwardness engulfed the table. What was once a laughing bunch had turned into the most intimidating group of people I had ever sat with, and it was making me uncomfortable.

"Well, I best get going. I suppose I've got some work to catch up on" I said, standing up from the table, and grabbing the work Logan had placed in front of me.

"James wait, you don't have to go" Logan said, but the three other's reaction to such was slightly different.

"No, I need to head off anyway. I don't want to be behind." I replied, trying to show Logan a small smile, but it didn't work to well. I quickly turned tail, and headed towards the dorm room building, hoping that the day would soon be over. Glancing down at my watch to see it was only 3:45pm, did not help that at all.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys" I quietly heard Logan sneer at his group of friends, before I heard him shout "James wait" from behind me. I decided it was best for me to ignore him, and carry on walking. I think the tears welling in my eyes were reason enough, and I didn't want to risk him seeing them. I felt a hand grab my arm, and spin me around, only to be faced with a very sorry looking Logan. "James, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't realise that they would be that much of a prick to you" he said, but I shook my head, hoping that no stray tears would fall.

"No its fine. I mean, I deserve it to be honest, after everything I've put you guys through" I replied. ' _Damn, that's one'_ I thought to myself, as the first stray made it way. "I'll see you later ok?" was all I could say, as I jolted my arm, so his would let go, before power walking away. I really didn't want him to see me like this. As I walked away, I took one last glance over to where Kendall, Jo and Lucy were sitting. As you could expect Jo and Lucy were giving me death glares, while Kendall's face was emotionless.

The rest of the day was pretty boring to be honest. I spent most of it reading through the text-book Logan gave me, reviewing the Tudors social hierarchy and the roles different parts of the government played. By the looks of it, the course itself was on the rebellions during the Tudor period, so it would get interesting eventually. About an hour or two after I got back, Logan walked back into the room, and came straight over to me to apologise again.

"James, I'm so sorry about my friends. They were absolute dicks to you. I made sure to let them know, and they feel bad about it." He said to me, and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes once again.

"No, it's fine. I'm the one that been a dick. I fully deserved what I got." I replied, and I could see him shaking his head in my reflection of my laptop screen.

"James. If we're being serious, you were a dick for one day, before you stopped. We agreed, water under the bridge, and from then on, you have been nothing but nice to me, and I told them this. It's Kendall, Jo and Lucy who are being the dicks James. Not you" he repeated, and I only nodded. While he was right, I still felt really bad. I mean, these were my friends we were talking about, and I'm powerless to stop them.

"James, please promise me something" he said, placing his hand on my shoulder, causing me to turn to face him, betrayed again by my own eyes, a tear rolling down my face. "Please stop beating yourself up about everything that happened. So what? First day, we hit a rough patch. But now, it's been a week, and you've done nothing but be nice to me. So please, promise me you'll stop beating yourself up" he said once again, and I nodded.

For some reason, I felt the urge to place my hand on his, and without any second thought I went for it, my hand resting about his. As soon as I did, I felt the most amazing feeling in the world coursed through my body. ' _Surely, he must be feeling this too'_ I thought to myself, further justified by the fact that he didn't move his hand away.

"I promise" I replied, looking into his eyes as I did so, causing him to blush slightly. We must have stayed like that for a couple minutes for so, before someone walking by outside knocked us back into reality. I quickly withdrew my hand, and turned away, hoping I hadn't crossed any sort of line. "Um, I best get back to this. We've got History tomorrow, and I want to have some idea about what's going on" I chuckled, trying not to face him again.

"Alright, well, I'm going out with Carlos and that lot, so I'll see you later ok?" He replied, and I nodded.

"Ok, have fun" was all I said, as I heard the door shut behind me.

* * *

 **Ok, so there we go. Like I said, not much happened, but it was important. So, James has come to terms with being gay, and he's broken up with Lucy who was not happy. Then Logan's friends were dicks to him as well. Poor guy has hit another rough patch. I'm putting James through a lot of turmoil at the moment, and I'll give you a hint for the new few chapters, it doesn't end any time soon. ;)**

 **I wanted to say a huge thank you to Spookje10 and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing the last chapter! It makes me so happy to hear your feedback, and I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story, so thank you so much!**

 **Until Thursday for Business Intern**

 **TTFN :D**


	7. Chapter 7: ITHINKIHAVE

**Hi guys and welcome back to Water Under the Bridge! So, I have finished the other BTR Story that I was working on, and I have to say I'm really happy with it! Let's crack on shall we! Oh, and thanks for all the support this story is getting, it's been absolutely amazing!**

* * *

Logan POV:  
A million thoughts raced through my mind was I made my way to Carlos, Camille and Jenny. The moment he placed his hand onto mine, I got the most sensational feeling course through my body, and I needed to talk to someone about it. I started to make my way towards Camille and Jenny's dorm room, considering everything that has happened over the past couple of days. Ever since James promised on the first day, I couldn't help but notice how amazing he is. God, he has done nothing but try to protect me over the past few weeks, but he still feels guilty about what he did. He's so modest, and I love that about him.

I felt so sorry for him today, when Carlos, Camille and Jenny were being so rude to him, and it broke my heart to see a tear roll down his face. It looked so out of place, so foreign on his beautiful tan skin. Don't even get me started on his physical features, oh god. Those beautiful hazel eyes suit his face so perfectly, and the way his hair captivates them makes it so much better. And his body was amazing, like it's been sculpted to perfection. Ok, so I think it's clear what's going on.

I finally reached Camille and Jenny's room, and I was the last to arrive. Those two were sat on their beds, while it looked like Carlos had pulled one of the desk chairs to use, although I don't think he'll last long, those things are uncomfortable. "I hope no one saw you come in. We don't need rumours going around about two guys entering a girl's dorm." Jenny joked, and I rolled by eyes.

"Yeah, cause the two gays and two girls will go down like a charm." I joked, sitting on the floor at the foot of Camille's bed. By the looks of it, she has set up a projector to display the movie onto the wall. For some reason, the dorms don't want us to have a TV. I'm guessing it's so we go to sleep at night. Get with the 21st century School.

Anyway, it looked like Camille had chosen the most recent Star Trek movie to watch. You know, the 2009 reboot, which I didn't mind too much. As long as you don't think about it, it's actually a pretty good movie. Plus, Chris Pine is hot. Anyway, the whole time I couldn't focus on the movie, my mind wondering back to James, and what he was doing in this situation. I sent him another text, about half way through the movie, asking if he wanted to join us, but he said that he was going to get some more work done.

"Logan, we are sorry about what happened today. I suppose, after everything you've told us, it's just difficult to trust him" Carlos said, and I knew he was being sincere.

"It's fine. I know you guys were just being protective" I replied, looking back down at my phone, sitting on our text conversation. I sent the last time, so it was his turn to reply. If he was going to anyway.

"Ok, what's up?" I heard Camille ask, pausing the movie on the scene where Kirk was running away from the ice monster, just before it fell down the cliff. "You've hardly watched the movie, and you've been zoned out all night" Camille asked, and I gulped. _'God, there was no turning back now.'_ I took a quick drink from my Pepsi, before speaking up.

Well, I say speaking, but it was more of an "IthinkIhaveacrushonJames" all combined into one word. After I finished, I took another sip from my Pepsi, while everyone looked wide-eyed at me. Either they didn't hear, or they did, and were shocked.

"Sorry, repeat that for me" I heard Carlos ask, and I took another large gulp from my drink. In all fairness, that question didn't clear up whether they heard it or not.

"IthinkI…" I began, but Jenny quickly stopped me.

"No. Speak slowly." She said, causing the rest of them to chuckle slight.

"I think" I began, and they all rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, we got that" Carlos added sarcastically.

"I have a crush on James" I finally blurted out, and they all turned to me, then each other and then to me again. "I know it's ridiculous. I mean, firstly he has a girlfriend, so I have absolutely no chance and…" I began, but I saw Camille shaking her head.

"Actually James broke up with Lucy" She spoke up, and I turned to her.

"Wait what? Really?" I asked, and I saw Jenny nodding her head.

"Yeah, on the way back here, I heard the Jo and Lucy talking. Apparently, James broke up with her, and she's super pissed about it. Jo was trying to tell her that it would be ok, and that Lucy deserved someone better than him anyway, or some bullshit like that. If you ask me, all those girls deserve is a very large cliff, with one way off" Jenny said, causing the rest of them to chuckle slightly.

"God, I'm the worst person in the world" I began, now focusing all the attention back onto me. "He's just gone through a breakup, and I'm letting him sit in the room by himself. God, I'm so horrible. I'll catch you guys later ok" I said, making my way out of my room. No-one seemed to question me on it, so hopefully they understood where I was coming from. The walk back to the room was silent, with the main thought in my mind being why James broke up with Lucy. I mean, I couldn't just straight up ask him, but I really wanted to know.

It wasn't until I got closer to the door that some noise started to occur. It sounded like a guitar strumming, and someone singing. I couldn't quite catch what was being said, as it almost seemed muffled, but approaching the door, I knew it was coming from our room. Without really thinking about, I knocked and opened the door, to see James sat on the bed on his bed, with a guitar in his hands. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, before quickly scrambling to grab some sheets of paper next to him.

"Logan hey. I thought you were at Camille's" he said, removing the guitar strap from his shoulder, and placing it down on the floor. I could see he was being very protective of those sheets of paper, essentially huddling them into his chest, as he walked over to his set of locked draws. As usual, he shoved everything in, and locked it after himself.

"I was getting quite tired, so I thought I'd head back." I replied, as he both glanced over at the clock 7:30pm. _'Yeah, great one Logan.'_ He awkwardly made his way back over to his desk, and loaded up Facebook trying to avoid all eye contact with me as possible. Yeah, I noticed that. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to talk. I heard about what happened earlier." I said, walking over to my bed, and sitting on the edge of it, hoping he would try to at least acknowledge me. I could see that he had stopped scrolling, but he was trying his hardest to still not make eye contact. He let out a sort of huff, before turning to me.

"Look, I appreciate the offer and everything, but it's been a really stressful day for me today, and without being too rude, I just want some peace and quiet." He replied, and when he turned to face me, I could see the stress in his eyes. Well, it was a mixture of stress, sadness, happiness, nervousness and confusion, which was something I had never experienced before. I decided it was best if I obeyed his wishes, so I just made my way over to my desk, and pulled out my text-book.

I had completed my homework earlier with Carlos, Camille and Jenny, so I decided to do some pre-reading for tomorrow. An hour passed, the room still engulfed in the awkward silence, but for the sake of James I didn't want to push the idea any more. I decided that was enough academic reading, and decided to relax myself, with some recreational reading.

 _'NERD.'_

Anyway, I made my way back over to my bed, and pulled out the Second Hunger Games book. I was trying to limit myself, because if I wanted too, I would stay up all night reading, so I aiming to make the book last the week. It worked quite well with the first one, so I thought I'd keep it up. Anyway, with the book having 27 chapters, I decided that I would read four a night, and it just so happens that I'd finished said four by 9:45pm, so it wasn't too bad. I saw James had also retreated to bed, so I thought it was best to just try and get to sleep.

 _'Tomorrow is a new day'_

* * *

Wednesday passed with a certain amount of ease. Well, for me at least. It was the typical day, with me having two frees in the morning followed by double Geography and to end the day, a single history period. The frees passed fairly quickly, with me sat in the library continuing the pre-reading for last night. We were starting rivers in Geography, so I thought it was necessary to get a head start. James had seemed to pipe back up this morning, and even agreed to sit with me in the free, which was unusual, but welcome.

We sat and chatted about the school, and the courses, but it also dawned on me that I don't know that much about him, so we shared some basic information about each other. We got chatting about Minnesota for a little while, with James saying where he went to Elementary school, which surprisingly was the same school as me.

Of course, as soon as he hit 7th Grade, he was moved over here and has been here ever since. I told him that I had attended Minnesota State High School, up until last year, and how it was very different to this school. We got chatting about family, saying that I had no siblings and lived with my mum and dad, but he was fairly short with his response, only saying he had his mum. By the tone he used, and the expression on his face, I could tell he didn't want to talk about it, so I diverted the back to geography.

In both Geography and History, James sat with Kendall, but at break and lunch time he sat with us. I put this down to the awkwardness James and Lucy at the moment, as lessons where only time James and Kendall spent alone together. The bullying from Jo and Lucy continued, with the use of further homophobic language. It would mostly occur before and after a lesson, as Jo would wait for Kendall to come out, so she could take a quick stab at me. Lucy also lingered around the classroom, waiting for Dak to come out, and she would flirt shamelessly with him in front of James. To be perfectly honest though, James looked like he didn't care at all, continuing to talk to me as we walked past, and not even making eye contact with her. Wednesday night was spent at hockey practise, so it was a nice distraction for the pair of us. James and I were put onto the same team, and we worked perfectly together, setting each other up for goals, and making sure that everyone on the team was getting involved.

Thursday and Friday were practically the same, with James and me sharing a few lessons throughout the day. The homophobic comments continued, with some now being made in lessons as well, causing the teacher to have to intervene. It seemed like Kendall had calmed it slightly, only making a sly comment every now and again, but it was more Lucy and Jo that were continuing the tradition. It also seemed like new members were joining this 'party' with Dak and Jett starting to make comments to me as well. I brushed them off as I usually would, but it would be a lie to say that the repeated insults weren't starting to get to me. The day would usually result in me going back to the dorm room, and crying over the stuff they were saying.

I spent the weekend with James, Camille, Carlos and Jenny as I usually would. The girls wanted to do a bit of shopping on Saturday, as did James apparently, so that's what we did. We made our way around LA, looking at all the different stores, and debating whether to buy stuff or not. We all went to McDonald's in the evening, and the day itself was brilliant. Sunday was mostly spent in the dorm room, catching up on homework, as well as pre-reading. I also managed to finish the second Hunger Games book, so I was happy.

* * *

 **Week 3**  
It wasn't until Monday that everything went wrong. During the day, Kendall was pulled out of one of our lessons my Miss Wainwright. When he was, I saw James face pale slightly, but just thought it was out of concern for his friend. We had a hockey practise on a Monday and I noticed that Kendall was being extra harsh on me today, tackling to me to the floor a lot more aggressively than usual, but I also noticed that Dak and Jett had joined in with this.

Back in the changing rooms, I noticed a few stares being exchanged between the three of them, and then back to me, which was making feel very uneasy. Soon enough, only the five of us were left; Me, James, Kendall, Dak and Jett. Well, that was until I saw Lucy and Jo enter the changing rooms as well. I was sat on a bench, tying my shoe lace when I saw Kendall, Jo and Lucy hovering over me. Dak and Jett seemed to make their way over to James.

"Guys, what's going on?" I heard James ask rather hesitantly, while I could feel Kendall's glare on me intensify.

"It seems like we've got ourselves a snake" he hissed, ironically, at me, causing my confusion to grow even more.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying my best to return to tying my shoe lace, until Kendall grabbed me by the scruff of my collar, and practically lifted me like that. I saw James try to move over to me, but Dak and Jett didn't seem to move from in front of him.

"Don't play coy with me jackass. We know you snitch on the five of us to the school about us bullying you" he said, and even more confusion grew on my face.

"What?" was all I managed to choke out, as Kendall pushed me further against the closest wall he could kind, my face at the same level as his, leaving my feet to dangle. James tried to help again, but Dak and Jett grabbed his arms, and pinned him against the wall as well, so he was as trapped as I was.

"We were called to Rocque's office today, saying that it was reported that we'd been bullying you, and we all know it was you faggot" Jo hissed at me.

"So, if it's bullying you want, then it's bullying you'll get" Lucy then followed, causing Kendall to knee me straight in the stomach. I yelped out in pain, as he dropped me to the floor, and continued to deliver kicks to my stomach and chest. I could see James struggling against Dak and Jett, but he wasn't strong enough to get the pair of them off of him.

Jo and Lucy joined in, providing a few powerful kicks to my back, and my legs, while I tried to curl into a ball. That's when Kendall lifted me from the floor again, and provided a hefty punch to my jaw, and nose, before throwing me against the wall. Jo and Lucy spat on me, before walking back over to Kendall.

"If you two say anything about this to anyone, let's just say a beating won't be the worst thing that will have happened to you" Kendall hissed, before the three of them left. Once those three were clear, Dak and Jett let James go, those two leaving themselves. James rushed straight over to me, helping me up from the floor, frantic as anything.

"Logan, are you ok? My god, I'm so sorry this is all my fault" he said, helping me sit down on the bench.

"It's not your fault James. You were trapped, you couldn't help" I replied, but he shook his head.

"No, I was the one who told the school. Well, not the school but…" he started to ramble but I was quick to interrupt.

"What the hell are you talking about" I said, snapping him out of his ramble.

"The day I left Biology, I went to speak to the counsellor about something, and it may have slipped out about Kendall, Jo and Lucy. She said that she would tell all the teachers to keep an eye out. One of them must have reported something back. God, I'm so stupid" he tried to explain, but I was completely blinded with anger.

"You're damn right you are! I told you I could handle it, but because of you they now think I've reported them to the school Because of you, I've just been beaten senseless, and probably will continue to be" I said, pushing up from the bench, and grabbing my bag. "Just stay away from me." I said trying to walk away, but my legs were still feeling slightly weak. I stumbled and James rushed over to try and support me, but I snapped at him once again. "Don't touch me. Just fuck off ok?" and those were the last words I spoke to him all day.

I was in an awkward position at this point. At first, I was so mad at James at first, knowing that he was the reason I got beat up, but at the same time I suppose I was grateful that he had said something, as hopefully it would only get better from here.

The same thing happened at my old school, and once my mum had reported it, and actions had been taken, the bullying stopped. Of course, back then there were only two bullies, and now I'm facing five, but hopefully if the school was looking out for me then it would calm down.

* * *

 **So there we go! Things were ever so slightly looking up, for like 2 days in the story and now everyone has been dropped back into shitsville. So, Logan is now pissed at James because the school intervened and only made everything worse! I wonder what's going to happen next?**

 **So, a big thanks to Rainbow Diamond for reviewing the last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one. It seems the group keep jumping from problem to problem.**

 **So, until Thursday for Business Intern,**

 **TTFN :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Problem with Me

**Hi guys and welcome back to Water Under the Bridge! I'm sorry for the late update today, I've started my usual university modules, and I totally forgot about this :/ Let's crack on shall we?**

* * *

 **Tuesday-James POV:**  
I woke up that morning to find that Logan had already left the room. Clearly, he was stilled pissed, and I could understand why, especially after what had happened. Anyway, when I arrived in the cafeteria, I saw him sat with Jenny, Camille, and Carlos, all of them smiling and laughing, well until they all saw me walk in. I decided it was best if I didn't sit with them this morning, and I couldn't exactly sit with Kendall either, so alone it was. I grabbed some food from the lunch ladies, and just sat at the closest empty table.

To think things were going great no less than 24 hours ago was a very interesting thought, considering that now Logan wouldn't even make eye contact with me. I was close enough to still hear what was going on, especially when the five of them walked past Logan, each stating a different insult. Jo took the usual 'faggot', while Kendall opted for 'prick'. Lucy was up next with 'knob jockey' followed my Dak, calling him a 'cumslut', and finally Jett, who put a twist on his insult calling him a 'fatherfucker' instead of a 'motherfucker' which, while rude, was very innovate.

Logan of course tried to put on a brave face, and didn't say anything to them as they walked by, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. The lessons throughout the day weren't any better. When walking to them, Logan would be shoved into walls or against lockers while no one was looking, and when the teacher turned their back during the lessons, things would be thrown at Logan, or they would attempt to trip him when he walked to and from his desk.

By the end of the day, I couldn't bare to witness it anymore. Logan was walking through the quad, when Jett tripped him over, causing him to throw all his books on the floor. Kendall, Lucy, Jo and Dak were quick to mock him, while Logan was trying to desperately not to cry. I started to look over to them, not quite sure what my intentions were, until Logan gave me a very specific look. Usual, they would be looks of disgust or anger, but this was a look of anguish, pain and sympathy, his guard slowly wearing down.

"Guys back off will you" I finally spoke up, pushing my way to the front of the crowd, so I could protect Logan.

"Oh fuck off Diamond. He deserves what he's getting. He reported us for bullying remember, so we might as well make the most of it" Lucy snarled at me, which only angered me more.

"It wasn't Logan who reported you. It was me. I mentioned to the school's counsellor that you were bullying him" I replied, standing up tall, with my shoulders straight. Now was not a time for weakness, especially when the five of them in front of me anger quickly.

"Why the fuck did you do that? And you were part of it, you stupid prick" Jo hissed, and I just nodded at her.

"Exactly, I _was_ part of it, until I realised how much of a dick I was being to Logan. It was you Jo, who started this whole thing off remember. You're the one that insulted Logan in the first place." I replied, my own anger slowly rising as the five of them stepped slightly closer to me. I looked over my shoulder slightly, seeing Logan had pulled himself off the floor and was now stood behind me, fear still present in his eyes.

"What, did the counsellor help you have an epiphany or something?" Dak spat, causing them all but Kendall to chuckle. Kendall just stood there, a look of…concern on his face? No, that can't be real. I was hoping I still had a reasonable friend in there somewhere, but the chances were unlikely.

"Yeah, she did actually. She helped me put everything into perspective, including who I was" I replied, my arms now crossed over my chest, causing the five of them to step a little closer once again.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Was she the reason you broke up with me?" Lucy snarled, her own anger rising once again.

"I broke up with you, one, because you're a heartless bitch who only cares about herself, and two, because I realised that I am…"

 _'Do you want to do this James? Do you really want them to know? Fuck it.'_

"I realised that I'm gay. So if you have a problem with Logan, then you also have a problem with me" I finally finished. I heard Logan gasp behind me, as well as Kendall's facial expression change as well. It was like all the anger was gone from his body, and he was…happy for me? That thought was quickly dropped when I felt a hand slam into my cheek, and I looked down to see Lucy's face.

"I was dating a fucking faggot" was all she said before storming away. I could see Jo raise her hand, readying to slap me, but before she could however, Kendall grabbed her arms, and pulled her tight his chest, restricting all her movement.

"Come on, let's just go" he said, as she tried to struggle away from him.

"What, are you kidding? He was the one that reported us in the first place, and now he's a fucking faggot as well, and he just want me to leave? He broke my best friend's heart, and you want me to leave?" she hissed, still trying to fight back against Kendall.

"Do you want to get into more trouble? Come on, it's not worth it" was all he said, motioning both Dak and Jett to leave as well. I could still see the anger in their eyes, but luckily enough they would follow Kendall's instruction, like the lap dogs they are. I watched as they walked away, the five of them staring at me intently. Four of those gazes were anger, but the fifth was particularly difficult to pinpoint.

Once they were out of range, I turned, hoping he hadn't left me standing by myself. Luckily, he hadn't, and when I saw his face, he had a small smile plastered on it. "Hey, are you ok? Did you bang your knee or something?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"No, no, I'm fine" he replied, and I nodded, relieved that he was ok.

"Well, I should get going." I said, not wanting to overstep my boundaries. After all, Logan might still be pissed at me, but I was hoping that he wasn't. I smiled weakly at him, before turning away, hoping that he would stop me.

My wish was fulfilled when I felt him grab my wrist, and say "James wait." A million thoughts and feeling coursed through my body at this point. His touch was once again sensational, sparks following through my body and I could only hope that he felt it too. "I suppose I owe you a thank you and an apology. So first, I apologise for snapping at you on Friday, and ignoring you all day. And secondly, thank you for standing up for me, and I suppose congratulations as well for coming out" he said, a small blush growing on his face and on mine, as we looked into each other's eye.

"It's ok. I can understand why you were mad. But I promise I didn't purposely tell her. I kind of confessed to her, and then everything came out." I chuckled back, still feeling his wrist on mine.

"Well, I'm meeting up with Carlos and that lot if you want to join us?" he said, and I smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that" I replied, causing him to blush once again. Our moment came to an end when he finally released my arm, and I felt like I could whimper at the loss. It was almost like I was meant to be there, and I never wanted it to leave me. Anyway, Logan and I spent the rest of the evening together, well with the rest of his friends of course. They all seemed to welcome the news of me coming out, but to be honest, they had two other gay friends, so I'm sure they didn't really care.

It made me feel better telling people, so whether they cared or not, it was important to me. Anyway, they decided as a group to get some homework done, but it benefited me as well as it meant I could ask for their help if and when I needed it. From just being a few hours with the four of them being my real self, I already felt so happy. For the first time, I wasn't trying to impress someone, or trying to act like a 'Jock' in front of the hockey team.

Instead, I was sat with a group of friends, doing some homework and having a joke.

* * *

 **Thursday-Logan POV:**  
A couple of days had passed since James had come out, and it seemed like this was the happiest he had ever been. When he was around us, he was constantly smiling and making jokes, and to be honest, it made me happy as well. Since Tuesday, James and I had gotten very close. It seemed like we spent every moment together, with the only break we got was when we slept. I mean, I wasn't complaining, and if I could, I would increase the time we spent together. It was so nice to be with him constantly, and every time we touched or he smiled at me, I got that beautiful rush through my body. I still can't describe the feeling, but it's amazing, and I never want it to end. When it did, I felt so down and low, almost like a part of me was missing, but I could never confess any of this to James.

Anyway, today was quite an unusual day for the pair of us. Like usual, we were sat making notes and having a joke after school when Kendall approached the table. When I saw him approaching, I was instantly put on edge, and my whole body tensed up, which James instantly noticed. He looked around, obviously spotting Kendall as well, as for some unknown, but perfect, reason James grabbed my hand, and squeezed it tight.

"I'm here for you" he whispered into my ear, before Kendall finally stood there watching the pair of us.

"Hey" was all Kendall said, his eyes shifting awkwardly between James and the floor.

"Hey" was all James said back, and I was unsure of what was happening. I didn't know where James stood with Kendall at the moment. I mean on Tuesday, he didn't say anything. Anything, well apart from when he ushered Jo away.

"So, how have you been?" Kendall continued, still not wanting to make eye contact with James, and I could tell he was nervous, just his rapid eye movements, and slight twitching.

"Really good actually. I've felt so much better over the last few days then I have in years" James responded, a small smile growing on his face when he did. I think it's safe to assume James wasn't pissed at Kendall. I however was a different story, so I just sat there glaring at him.

"Oh, that's good to hear. And congrats for coming out. I didn't get a chance to say that earlier this week" he said, and I scoffed at his remark. I saw both of them turn to me, James glaring while Kendall just stared. It was kind of off putting.

"I should get back to the dorm. I have some work to do, I'll see you later ok?" I said to James, packing up my stuff, and before he had a chance to respond, I had walked away.

 _'How can James forgive him so easily? He's been nothing but a dick. And how can he be happy for James coming out. He's a homophobic asshole. I mean he's called me a…'_ and that's where my mind began to race to every insult Kendall had called me. A lot of them were prick or jackass, but he had never once said anything homophobic to me, that was mostly Jo and Lucy.

 _'Ok, so maybe he's not homophobic, but he's still an asshole'_ my thoughts continued to justify my hate towards him.

I got back to the dorm, shoved my headphones on, and wasn't interrupted until about an hour later, when I heard the dorm room door swing open, and then slam, followed by the bathroom door doing the same thing.

"James?" I asked, as I took of my headphones, and made my way over to the bathroom. As I approached, I heard sobbing, so I checked the door, only to find it was locked. "James, what happened?" I asked, only to hear the sobbing continued.

"Just leave me alone" he shouted through the door, but I was having none of it.

"James, if you don't let me in, I'm going to force entry. I can use a penny to fiddle with the lock" I shouted back to him, and after about 10 seconds, I heard the lock click out of place, allowing me access. I walked in to see him slumped against the wall, knees up to his chest, and his head in his hands, repeatedly sobbing and crying. I sat beside him, literally allowing him a shoulder to cry on, as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, pulling him into me. "What happened?" I asked softly, rubbing my hand up and down his back. He sobs seemed to quieten, but his tears strolled down his face.

"K-K-Kendall said t-that he h-had s-s-something for me in his car, s-so I f-followed him" James began, and I could already feel the anger building up inside of me as he continued to speak. "W-When we got to t-the c-c-car park, I saw a large around of people crowding a-around, and I saw Jo, Lucy, Dak and Jett s-stood on top of something. Anyway, I pushed my w-way to the front of t-the crowd with K-Kendall, and they…" was as far as James got before he started to sob again, the memory of the event was obviously still a trigger for him.

"Hey, hey. You're doing so well" I said, continuing to rub his back, and this time I looked into his hazel eyes. It was tragic to see the hurt and pain in them, and it wasn't a look I ever wanted James to show me again.

"T-T-They were stood on the top of my car. It was completely ruined. 'Faggot' was written down the side of it in pink spray paint, the front wheel was popped, and the front window was covered in a rainbow with 'faggot' scribbled into it. The whole car was exactly like that" he sobbed, and my anger had reached its limit. But at the moment, I needed to be there for James, and needed to show him that it would get better.

"James, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve any of this. You've been nothing but nice ever since the beginning of the school year, but because of me, you're now being bullied as well. I'm so sorry" I replied back to him, and he sniffed slightly.

"Do not blame yourself for this. This is the work of some cruel, vile people. I can't believe I was friends with them once" he continued to sob, but it was quickly overtaken by a very loud pounding on the dorm door.

"James, James, please open up." I heard a voice shout, instantly recognising it as Kendall. "James, I'm not going to stop until you let me talk to you." He continued to shout and pound on the door.

"I don't want to talk to him." I heard James whimper, and I nodded.

"I'll get rid of him. There are a few things I need to say anyway" I responded, removing my arm from James shoulder, as I stood up and made my way out of the bathroom.

"James!" Kendall shouted one more time, but I swung the door open, making him stumble slightly as he was leaning on the door. "What are you doing here?" Kendall surprising spat at me.

"Um, I live here. Look, James doesn't want to see you ok, and frankly I can understand why, after that little stunt you pulled, and after everything that has gone on. I don't care if you don't like me, but James was supposed to be your best friend…" I began, but Kendall was quick to take over.

"Yeah, I know. He was supposed to be my best friend, and I've been nothing but a prick to him. I haven't spoken to him in two days, because every time I tried, my girlfriend would stop me, and when I finally get a chance to hang about with him, I try to do something nice, and this whole thing happens." He finished, but it only infuriated me more.

"Something nice? You call vandalising his car doing something nice? You're such a jackass, you know that right. Not only did you start to bully me for no reason what so ever, you're now starting on your best friend? God, I wish I had reported you, because you deserve everything that you get" I replied, and I saw his face drop.

"I promise you, I had nothing to do with this I swear. I didn't know that they were vandalising the car, and I generally had something for him" he replied, pulling out a hockey jersey from his bag. "When he came out of Tuesday, I felt so happy for him. I know he wasn't in the best of moods recently, but when he came out, he looked so happy, like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. But at the time, I couldn't say anything to him, because of Jo and that lot. So, I went out on Wednesday, and manage to convince the Los Angeles Kings to sign a hockey jersey for him. I was going to give it to him today, and tell him how happy I was for him, but obviously everything happened. Look Logan, I know you hate me and everything, and this probably isn't going to mean shit to you, but I'm sorry for everything. To be honest, I don't hate you, I'm just jealous of you. You seem so happy, and confident with yourself, and within a matter of hours in the school you already made some great friends. When we first came up to you, you were so confident and you actually spoke back to us. Then, I realised how good at hockey you were, and it only made me more jealous. What took me years to achieve took you a matter of days at the most. Then I saw how close you and James were coming, and it made me even more jealous, because I thought I was going to lose my best friend. But I suppose it doesn't matter now. I managed to do that by myself. Look, I know you don't care, but please just give him this, and tell him I said I'm sorry. If it makes the situation any better. I've taken photos of the car, with them on top, and I plan to send them to the police. I'm not completely heartless, and what they did crossed a line." Kendall finally finished his little rant, and I couldn't help but feel for him.

He had a few tears running down his face, as he passed me the jersey. I went to say something, but before I could, I heard the bathroom door open behind me, and James walked out.

"James, I'm so sorry…" Kendall began again, but James pulled him into a hug.

"I know, I heard the whole thing." He replied, as Kendall pulled back.

"Just so you know, I broke up with that homophobic whore bag" he said, and James chuckled slightly, while another tear rolled down his face.

"Thanks. To be honest, it wasn't the homophobia that got to me" he replied, causing both Kendall and I to look at him. "A few months ago, I saw a letter from the hospital addressed to my mum. Obviously, she had left it about, and I wasn't supposed to read it but I did. I didn't understand most of it, but it mentioned breast cancer and the letter was of high importance, so I knew it wasn't good." He said, and while Kendall and I were being sympathetic, I was wonder what this had to do with what had happened. "The reason I got so upset about the car was because it was the last thing she bought me before I left. It's the only real connection I have with her, and to see it ruined was…heart-breaking" he continued, and it all made sense now.

"Wait, what hospital was the letter from?" I asked, breaking James and Kendall out of there little moment.

"Fairview Northland. Why?" he asked, and I couldn't believe how lucky we had got. Well, I'm some respects anyway. I grabbed my phone from my desk, and dialled my dad's number, putting him on loudspeaker. "Logan, what are you doing?" James ask, and I shook my head slightly.

"My dad's a doctor at that hospital. Maybe he heard something." I replied, just as the phone was picked up.

* * *

 **So there we go. James finally came out to everyone, and Logan forgave him, while everyone else was super pissed. Kendall felt happy for James, and even got him a gift! Is he still gonna be an asshole? And what's gonna happen with James' mum and his car? You'll have to wait until next week.**

 **I promise from here on out as well, things start to get a little better chapter by chapter, so everything is sorting itself out.**

 **So, until Thursday for Business Intern**

 **TTFN :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Consequences

**Hi guys and welcome to chapter 9 of Water Under the Bridge. Ok, so wow! I just want to say a massive thank you for all the support I got on the last chapter, it was absolutely insane! So, I hope this chapter lives up to what you expect, and I'll see you at the end! This is a very dialogue heavy chapter so enjoy, and please stick around at the end for the authors note!**

* * *

Logan's POV:  
"Logan, you caught me on my break. Is everything ok?" my dad asked, and I nodded, not that he could see mind you.

"Dad, I was wondering if you have any information on Brooke Diamond. James is sat here with me, and he was concerned. He said something about breast cancer" I replied, causing my dad to sigh.

"James, are you there?" he asked, and James responded.

"Yes Dr Mitchell." Was all he said, sniffling a little as he awaited my dad's response.

"Ok, so technically, I'm breaking doctor patient confidentiality, but I can't imagine you'd ask me, if it wasn't serious" he began, cause the three of us to crowd round the phone intently. "Ms Diamond came in a few months ago for her routine physical, and when we ran some tests, we saw that she had the early stages of breast cancer, only in Stage 1. I prescribed her our usual tablets, and made a follow-up appointment for a month. When she came back, we found that the tablets were not working as we had intended, and that she had progressed to Stage 2, so I suggested chemotherapy, which she was more than happy to try. Since then, we've been treating her for it. We are currently coming to the end of her second cycle, so we will be evaluating her position then, but it looks like it is working very well, and she should be cancer free at the end. I didn't want to say anything, but that's why we can afford to send you to the school, well not us but Brooke was so grateful for everything that she asked what I wanted as a gift. I told her that I didn't need anything. I suppose that I must talk about you a lot Logan, because she asked about you, and if you wanted anything. Anyway, she decided that she would pay for your education at the school, saying it was the least she could do for us. She even asked for you to room with James, so you two could make friends." My dad finally finished, and I saw a small smile growing on James' face.

I mean, we had just found out that his mum had breast cancer, but also that she was going to be ok, so I can imagine it was a lot of him to take in. "She talks a lot about you, you know James. She is so very proud of you, and loves you so much. She kept telling me that she didn't want you to know about this, as it would only make the situation worse. She loves you so much, and didn't want you to think you were going to lose her. Her only regret now is that she thinks she's pushed you too far away, and she's worried you hate her. Maybe you should ring her, and talk to her James. It might help the situation" My dad continued, making James tear up any more. "I'm sorry to be awkward, but I have to go. I hope I helped, and give me a ring later ok Logan?" my dad asked again, and I nodded.

"Love you"

"Love you too", and the line went dead.

I looked up from the phone to see James' eyes were on me, and before I could say anything, he jumped towards me, and pulled me into the biggest and tightest hug ever. "Logan, thank you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you." James said, continuing his hug as I wrapped my arms around him as well, feeling almost natural as I did so. We must have stayed like that for a little while, because it wasn't until Kendall cleared his throat that we pulled away from each other, but even then, we maintained eye contact, making the moment even more special.

"Maybe you should call her now? You know, while it's fresh" Kendall said, now officially snapping us out of our moment.

 _'Jeez, thanks Kendall'_

"Yeah, ok. I'll do it now" James said, releasing me from the hug, and pulling his phone from his pocket. We saw him dial the number, placing the phone close to his ear, but it was far enough away for Kendall and me to hear it. On the second ring, the phone was answered.

"Hello, James?" he heard his mum say, causing James to nod.

"Yeah mum, it's me." He replied, obviously still nervous about what to say.

"Honey, are you ok?" she asked, causing James to break down into tears, and basically pour his heart out to his mum.

"Mum, I love you so much, I really do. I just spoke to Doctor Mitchell, and I'm so sorry mum. I should have said something to you. I saw the letter and freaked out, and instead I only become distant from you. I'm so sorry, I love you so much" he began to sob down the phone, and we could hear his mum cooing in his ear.

"Oh James, I didn't think you knew. But this is my fault, I should have told you about it. I was just didn't want you to think that you were going to lose me, but I made you lose me in the process. I'm so sorry, and I love you James, I love you so much. Please, please forgive me for being so distant. I'm so sorry" she began to sob, and I almost felt rude intruding on their private conversation.

But I suppose it was too late to leave now, so I just sat awkwardly on the edge of my bed. I saw Kendall join me, and I scooted away from him slightly, causing him to shoot me an apologetic glance, one I wasn't quite willing to accept just yet, so I gave him a stern look back. Our attention was turned back to James when he started to speak again.

"I forgive you mum. I could never stay mad at you, and I couldn't imagine what it's like to go through that. Just know that I'm here for you ok?" he said, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Ok, honey, thank you. I have a meeting to go to in a minute, but I'm going to leave work early today, and we are going to facetime ok? And you can tell me everything that's been going on with school. Is Logan there with you?" she asked, and James chuckled.

"Yeah. He's here." He said, smiling at me.

"Ok, I would like to meet him later. His father has done some incredible things for me, and talks about Logan a lot. I love you so much sweetie, and I'll talk to you later ok. I love you." She said, and James replied with "I Love you too" before the phone went dead. The smile on his face was incredible, even though he still had some tears in his eyes.

The room was filled with a silence, but it wasn't awkward, but more comfortable. James had finally made reconciliation with his mother, and with Kendall as well. The moment lasted for a minute or two, before James spoke up.

"I suppose we should take a look at the car, and get the police involved. After that, I'm not letting them get away with anything anymore" he said, his tone serious, and his look stern. Kendall and I nodded, standing up from the bed, and began to follow James out of the room. Before I got too far, Kendall grabbed hold of my wrist, and spun me around to face him.

"That was nice, what you did for James. I suppose you're not as much of a jackass as I thought" he joked, but I still looked at him stern.

"Just because you've apologised, doesn't mean I forgive you, or that we're cool." I replied, and he looked down at the floor, sadness present on his face. "But, it was nice of you to do so, and I suppose I can respect that. Let's just say that you're on the road to recovery" I continued, smiling at little at him, before turning around and following James.

* * *

The car was as bad as James described it, maybe even worse. I took a proper look around it, as James was on the phone to the police, seeing the real damage done. As James said, the tires on the car were slashed, and the word 'Faggot' was written down both sides. Both the windscreen and the rear window had a rainbow painted on them, and in the front one, the word 'Faggot' was carved out again. Kendall was stood next to James, supporting him throughout the conversation.

"Ok, some officers will be with you in about 5 minutes. From what you've told us, we're going to have to take the car for evidence, but we'll also repair it for when it returns to you. Is that ok?" I heard the women on the end of the phone ask and James nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine, thank you" James replied, before the line went dead. James and Kendall walked over to my side, but almost like god was spiting us, Jo, Lucy, Dak and Jett showed up.

"Look, it's the two fags and their new boy toy" Jo snapped, obviously still pissed at Kendall for breaking up with her. I pulled my phone out, and sent a quick text to Kendall and James. It read ' _Try to keep them here until the police arrive. I'm going to record the conversation, so we if we can get them to confess to it. Oh, and be careful what you say._ Kendall began to distract them while I loaded up the app, and pressed the record button.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked, arms crossed over his chest, causing Jo to snicker.

"I wanted to see your reaction to the little stunt. Of course, James ran off like a little baby earlier, so we didn't get a good view" Lucy replied, only making me angrier, but I knew I had to control my temper.

"Why? Why would you do something like this?" I asked, trying to maintain my temper, but letting a little bit of anger spill into my voice.

"We did this to show you your place in the world. My daddy has always said that fags have no place, he told me that his father was a faggot, and he left his mother, so my father never forgave him. I promised him that when I moved out here, I could continue his belief, and that's what I'm doing" Jo said, almost proudly. Too bad she screwed herself, and Mr Taylor as well.

"Oh, so your dad is a homophobe as well" I asked, and she shook her head.

"No, my daddy is morally correct" was her response, and I chuckled slightly. Either the police had arrived early, or 5 minutes had passed, but boy was I glad when I saw their faces drop at the sight of the car.

"Why are the police here? Did you…" Lucy began to panic, and I heard James speak up.

"Call them? Yeah, I did. After all, vandalism is a crime. One that you committed." He hissed at them, and suddenly Jo got all defensive.

"You have no proof. For all the police know, we are here to help" She replied, and I laughed out loud, causing James and Kendall to chuckle. All I did in response to that was skip to the part of the conversation with her confession in it. Kendall also loaded his phone, showing the photos of them on top of the car.

"I think this is enough evidence" I snickered back, causing them to go even paler. Before they had a chance to speak up, two officers approached the group.

"James Diamond?" he asked, causing James to step forward. "I'm Officer Moore. We got your call about someone vandalising your car. I mean, we can see the car pretty clearly, so this is a felony. Do you have any idea who the vandals may be?" he asked, and James nodded.

"Yes Officer, it's these four in front of us." James began, pointing at Jo, Lucy, Dak and Jett. "We have photographic evidence, as well as a voice recording with a confession" he continued, as Kendall loaded the photos on his phone, and I loaded up the audio track. I played it for the officers, and not once did the four of them try to move. They knew they were beat.

"Full Names" One officer asked, while the other started to handcuff them.

"Dak Zevon."

"Jett Stetson"

"Josephine Taylor"

"Lucy Stone" the four of them said, and the officer jotted their names down.

"Ok, and who was it that mentioned their father?" The officer asked, causing Kendall to respond very quickly.

"That would be Jo Taylor" he remarked, and I can only imagine this pissed her off even more, as the officer made a note.

"Ok, my partner's going to take these 4 back to the station for questioning. While that's being done, I want to talk to the principle of the school, to see if he can convince any witnesses to come forwards. A tow-truck is on its way to take the car, and I will need the three of you to write a statement explaining what happened from your side of the story. We'll give you a few hours to complete them, while everything else is being sorted out. The car should be back to you by Sunday at the latest." He said, and we all nodded.

"Thank you, officer," James said, and he nodded.

"It's ok. I know what it's like to experience homophobic behaviour, so you can be sure I'll sort it out. This won't go unpunished. But believe me when I say it does get better. I know that isn't a lot of comfort now, but" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, it's perfect. Thank you, sir," James said again, and the Officer nodded once again.

Officer Moore made his way towards the school, while the other officer called for back-up, keeping the four of them by the car. We were told that we could leave, and continue with our day, allowing the officers to continue.

* * *

Within an hour of the event, everyone received an email from Miss Wainwright, saying that she expected everyone to attend an assembly at 6:00pm. She said that anyone who didn't attend would face dire consequences the next day, so until then we chilled in our dorm room. James and Kendall wrote their statements for the police and then seemed to chat about the new hockey jersey James had got, and Kendall shared the experience he had with every player while they signed it. Some of messages read: _'Congrats of coming out'_ while others just had their names.

Either way, James was happy. Of course, I sat there, wrote the statement and tried to get some homework done, but with the two of them chatting it was difficult. I wasn't prepared however to be a dick and silence them, so I decided to try and work through it. 5:55pm arrived, and we made our way down to the assembly hall, only to be greeted by Principle Rocque, Miss Wainwright and Officer Moore.

The three of us handed over the statements, and were told to wait inside like everyone else. The assembly itself was pretty much a scare tactic, if I'm being honest. It was the three of them telling all the students that if they had any information, they needed to present it, and that withholding any information could be classes as "obstruction of justice" but it was enough to cause anyone who knew anything to go straight to the front.

Of course, the three of us left straight away, and it was Kendall's time to say goodbye, saying that he had homework to do. Before we separated, he grabbed me by the wrist one last time, and pulled me into a…hug. I tried to resist it, but he squeezed me a little tighter, before whispering something into my ear.

"He really likes you, you know. I've never seen look at anyone like he looks at you. Just, take care of him ok?" he whispered before pulling away from me. He pulled James into a hug, and then left us by ourselves.

* * *

 **So there we go! A little bit of a filler chapter, but I think it served the purpose well. So we found out what is wrong with Brooke, and then we had a small reconciliation between mother and son. Next chapter you get the proper conversation. We also had the car issue being resolved with Jo, Lucy, Dak and Jett getting arrested for the crime. I know that whole scene was a little far fetched, but again it worked well. And we had some slight reconciliation between Kendall and Logan, but I mean very slight.**

 **As I said earlier, the support on the last chapter was phenomenal! So, a massive thank you to EpicallyObsessed, Spookje10 and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing the last chapter! I'm so glad to see that you are enjoying this story and I hope it continues to be worth reading. Don't worry about Kendall as well, he's finally got his head screwed on straight! And things are now starting to look up for everyone!**

 **As for the news! My new BTR story is starting this Thursday, and as you probably know it's called Rekindled. I don't want to give to much away with it, but I think it's a little different from anything I've attempted before. It's also the longest story I written with 24 chapters and an alternate ending, reaching 79,557 words so my stories are slowly getting longer. Anyway, I hope you stick around and give it a read!**

 **So until Thursday for the first chapter of Rekindled,**

 **TTFN :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Really Likes You

**Hi guys and welcome to chapter 10 of Water under the Bridge! So a quick life update, my birthday is tomorrow and I was lucky enough to have my parents come down and visit me this weekend! And they look me to see the Greatest Showman and now I'm obsessed with the songs in that film! If you haven't seen it and get the chance to, I would recommend it, it was absolutely brilliant! Anyway, enough about me, you're all here to see James and Logan, so let's crack on shall we?**

* * *

 **Logan's POV:**  
We made our way back to the dorm, and James sent a text to his mother, asking if she was free. As soon as it was sent, FaceTime rang on his phone, and he was quick to answer it. "Hi mum" he said, as sat on the edge of his bed. I couldn't get a good look, but I saw that she had the same hair colour and skin tone as James.

"Hi honey, it's so nice to see you" she said back and James chuckled. "So, how's school? Is everything going ok?" she asked and James nodded.

"Yeah, it's going well. You know how school is. Some lessons I'm really enjoyed, and others are a bit boring" he joked, and she chuckled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. How's Kendall getting on? Are you two still the hockey captains?" she asked, and James nodded.

"Yeah, he's getting on well, and yeah, we're still the hockey captains. You know, we have a game next Friday against another school. I know it's a bit of short notice, but all the parents are invited if you want to come?" I heard James ask, and I could see mum nodding very excitedly.

"Of course I'll be there. Thank you so much for inviting me James. I'm so sorry about everything that has happened, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make it up to you." She replied, and I could see the sides of James' mouth as he smiled.

"Mum, you don't have to make anything up to me. I know it must have been difficult for you. But thank you anyway." I saw that he turned and looked at me, causing me to smile at him. He looked so happy, and I couldn't help but share his emotion. "Um, mum. I've got something to tell you" he began, and I think I knew where this was going.

"What is it honey? You haven't cracked your phone, again have you?" she asked, and he chuckled.

"No, it's some good news this time. Um, I don't really know how to say this" he continued, and she was quick to reply.

"Honey, don't worry you can tell me anything. You know that I'm here for you" she replied, and he nodded.

"Ok, well I'll just say it. I'm gay" he said rather timidly, and I hear his mum squeal from the other side of the phone.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so proud of you. Thank you for telling me! You know, Doctor Mitchell's son is gay. And from the photos, he's really good looking. Maybe you could get with him and…" she began to ramble, and I heard James whine "Mum" into the phone.

"What? Oh my god, you're blushing. You like him, don't you? Oh honey, just ask him on a date, and see where it goes, I mean you…" she began again, and James turned to me, and nodded his head.

I walked over to the phone, and said "Hi, Ms Diamond" causing her to blush slightly.

"Hi, you're Logan, Dr Mitchell's son" she said, the blush on her face growing every second I saw her. She awkwardly cleared her throat before continuing "How much of that did you hear?" she asked, and I chuckled.

"Not that much Ms Diamond" I replied, and this time, she chuckled.

"So all of it. Wait, does that mean that you broke up with Lucy?" causing James to nod. "Oh thank god. I never liked that girl, she was always so clingy, and demanding. You know, the first time we met, when you went to the toilet, she told me that she thought my company sold cheap make-up before she met you! Oh, the cheek of that girl" she said, and I just chuckled, while James blushed again. "Anyway, that was a little off topic! I'm so proud of you honey! Thank you for telling me, and I want to you know that I love you no matter what"

"Thanks mum" was the last thing I purposely listened to, as it seemed that James and his mum had a little bit of catching up to do. It was about half an hour later when I heard my name being said. I looked up from the book I was reading on my bed, the third Hunger Games book that I was close to finishing, and looked over to see James staring at me. "Hey, my mum said that she wants to talk to you in private. Is that alright?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah sure" as I placed the book on my bedside table, making sure to save the page I was on. James got up from his seat, allowing me to sit into it, before telling the pair of us that he was going to take a shower. Both Ms Diamond and I made small talk until we heard the shower running, that's when things got serious.

"Logan, I just wanted to thank you for taking care of James. I can't imagine this whole thing has been easy for him, but by the sounds of it, you've helped him through it all." She began, and I wasn't quite sure what to say, as that technically wasn't true.

I decided to settle on "Thank you Ms Diamond" I responded, but she insisted I call her "Brooke." There was sort of an awkward silence after that, with the noise of the shower only keeping me company. I tried to think of conversation with Ms Diamond, but none come to mind other than 'I have a huge crush on your son' or 'Your son is being massively bullied' and I decided that neither of them were great conversation starters. Luckily, she was the one who broke the awkward silence, although what she said shocked me.

"He really likes you, you know" she said through the phone, after what felt like a year had passed. In reality, it was only 15 seconds, but still.

"Excuse me?" was all I managed to reply with, a small blush creepy onto my face as I did. This was not what I expected, but I was rather intrigued to see where this was going to go.

"James, he really likes you. I saw it in his eyes when I mentioned your name earlier. As soon as I mentioned that the two of you should date, I saw them light up at the prospect. To anyone else, it would have been hardly noticeable, but a mother knows" she said, and the blush continued to spread, something she picked up on. "And it seems you like him too" she added, chuckling to herself. "Take a chance Logan, and just ask him. I'm telling you, he'll jump at the chance. And from what your father tells me, you're quite a catch" she continued to joke.

"Thank you, Brooke," I managed to stutter out, overwhelmed with a load of emotions. Mostly, joy, happiness, and excitement at the prospect of James and I dating.

"Well, I'm going to go now, but please Logan, take the chance. This is the happiest I have seen James in a while, and it's all thanks to you. Take care Logan" she said once again, and before the face time ended, I replied with "You too Brooke." Placing James' phone on his desk, I made my way back over to my bed, the thought of James wanting to date me still racing through my mind.

 _'Is it true? Is James really into me?'_ I thought to myself, as I tried to immerse myself in the book, to no avail. Within 5 minutes, I had managed to build up the courage to ask James out, and shatter it a whopping 10 times, but those thoughts were quickly pushed aside when I heard the bathroom door lock click, and saw the door open. James emerged in a pair of joggers, and a tank top, something that left nothing to the imagination. Oh, who was I kidding, everything James wore left nothing to the imagination. As usual, I tried not to stare, but my own eyes deceived me, not that I was complaining. James was running the towel through his hair, when he decided to be the first one to speak, snapping me out of my trance.

"You know, I was thinking about what my mum said" he began with, and this had my mind racing.

 _'Don't be hopeful Logan, he's only grateful that his mum spoke to him. This has nothing to do with the fact that he wants to date you'_

"More specifically about us dating"

' _Calm down Logan, he's probably going to say what a bad ide- '_

"And I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day together on Saturday? I mean, I don't actually know that much about you, and you don't know that much about me. I might be nice to you know, chat?" he said, without a single stutter, almost like this was the most normal thing every.

I, of course, was having some sort of a mini attack, with my mind going into overload. One side arguing that I didn't hear him correctly, and the other saying to go for it.

"A-Are you asking me on a d-date" I managed to reply, not so smoothly, and I saw a small smile tug at the side of his lips.

"I suppose I am. Logan Mitchell, would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday?" he replied, now confirming my not so crazy beliefs. For a brief moment, my brain shut down, not able to comprehend what he had actually said, but to him, it looked like I was staring, not at him, but directly through him.

After about 5 seconds, the cogs started to turn again, and I manged to stutter out a weak "Yeah, I'd like that" causing a smile to grow on his face.

"Cool" was all he replied with, as he stepped back into the bathroom to, I presume, finish sorting out his hair. Looking at the time, I saw that it was approaching 8:00pm and glancing down at my bag, I realised that I hadn't done any homework this evening. Granted, everything due tomorrow was completed and whilst I would have the weekend to complete any other work, I needed to distract myself. Mostly because my mind was unable to settle down at all, millions of ideas racing through my mind of what this date would entail.

I'm not gonna lie, most of them ended with James and I having a heated make out session on the bed, and while that was a great thought, I didn't really need James catching me with a boner as he walked out of the bathroom. At least if I was sat at my desk, I would be facing away from him so he couldn't see it. Deciding that was a good plan, I jumped up from the bed, grabbed my bag and sat at the desk, pulling the first piece of homework I could find out.

' _Maths. Perfect'_ I thought to myself, as I dove into it, solving the simultaneous equations and whatnot. Another 5 minutes later and James emerged, his hair looking perfect as always, and not even the maths homework could distract me now.

* * *

 **Friday-James POV:**  
I hardly slept last night, but at the same time, it was probably the best night sleep I'd ever had, if that makes any sense what so ever. What I'm trying to say is that I was up most of the night, trying to plan the perfect date for Logan. As soon as my mum mentioned the two of us dating on the phone, I knew I needed it to become true. I knew I needed him in my life, and but I also knew that I wanted him all to myself. Even though this was yet to happen, the thought of anyone flirting with him infuriated me.

Anyway, that was off topic, and also kind of possessive. When the perfect date was finally planned, I managed to get some shut eye and I dreamt of said date, possibly the best outcome falling into place, and said outcome was the two of us having a heated make-out session on the bed. Technically this could be classed as wet dream, but I do want to preserve some kind of dignity. I woke up with a small smile on my face as the alarm blared across the room, signalling it was time to get up. Of course, it would be that easy, as my whole body decided to get up, if you get my drift.

Whilst I tried to awkwardly hide my boner, Logan got up from his bed, and strolled straight into the bathroom, where I heard the shower turn on, and the toilet flush. Knowing that there was only one way it was going to disappear, I snuck my hand into my pants, and started to relieve myself, whilst thinking about the dream last night, imagining out groins grinding against each other, and the pleasure it would cause. I could almost hear Logan moaning, as I continued to stroke myself.

Once that was dealt with, and the cum was wiped off of my stomach, I knew that I would have to get into the shower again. Luckily, Logan finished up pretty quickly, emerging from the bathroom in his attire- jeans, and a long-sleeved t-shirt with a hood on the back- so I grabbed my usual clothes, and bolted for the bathroom. I showered fast, knowing that I just needed to wash the cum off me, instead of having a proper shower, and ten minutes later I also emerged from the bathroom, in a leather jacket, a white-shirts and some jeans. It was safe to say that the room was filled with a comfortable silence, as both Logan and I packed our bags, filling it with my homework, textbooks, and notepads before the pair of us left the room.

Conversation to the cafeteria was light, with us talking about what lessons we had that day, and what we were thinking of having for breakfast. We had both decided to go for a cooked breakfast, and we chuckled as we both said it at the same time. Grabbing our food, I noticed Logan was looking around the room for his group of friends, and when he spotted them, his face grew a smile, whilst mine grow a look of concern.

"Hey, there's Camille and that lot" he said, turning to face me before he noticed the look I was sporting. "What's that about? A minute ago, you were fine" he said, with a small chuckle at the end of his sentence.

"They don't look to happy to see me" was all I replied with, nodding to their facial expressions. Carlos, Jenny and Camille were all leaning into the centre of the table, as if to be whispering about something, and every now and again, they'd look over at me.

"Don't worry about it. They'll be fine" was all he replied with, starting his walk over to the table. Knowing my only other choice was to sit alone, I followed nervously, and once we reached their table, all conversation between they ceased. "Morning guys" Logan said, as he sat down to the right of Camille. I looked the seat next to him, with Jenny and Carlos facing us.

"Morning" they all replied in unison before the awkward silence continued. Knowing it wasn't going to get any better, I just decided to dive straight into my breakfast, with the logic of 'the quicker I started, the quicker I finish' running through my mind. Carlos was the first to speak, at first saying nothing more than my name. I looked up, seeing a rather sympathetic look, not only on his face but also on Jenny's and Camille's.

 _'This is not what I expected at all'_ I thought to myself, as everyone on the table turned to me.

"Um, we wanted to say sorry about the stuff on your car, and that. No one deserves that kind of treatment, so if you need anyone, just know that the three of us are here" he said, as both Jenny and Camille nodded.

Unsure of both what to say, and whether I was going to cry, I just nodded, and replied with "thanks guys, that means a lot" which they all seemed to appreciate. The tension on the table seemed to dissipate after that, well for a short while at least until the group felt an awkward presence stood at the end next to me.

"Hey guys" the familiar voice spoke up, and we all turned to see Kendall stood there with is tray of food. Gauging the reaction from the table, Carlos seemed to visible stiffen, and I swear I saw a little blush creep onto his cheeks. Logan seemed surprised more than anything, but I could still sense a few hard feelings, and the same went for Jenny and Camille.

"Mind if I join you?" Kendall continued, and the four of them seemed to go into a sort of shock. With no one else being able to say anything, I just nodded and replied, with "Sure Buddy" letting him know that, at least to me, he was still a friend. A small, yet force smile grew on his face, as he took the seat next to Carlos, and directly opposite me. Again, I noticed a small blush grow on Carlos' face, while the two girls seemed to be sharing a look of confusion and mild bitchiness. Hoping to avoid any comments being made, I was the first to speak up.

"Um, Kendall. I just wanted to say thanks for yesterday again. It meant a lot of that you came to help" I said, seeing Jenny's and Camille reaction change.

"Anything for my best friend. I still feel guilty about it though. I didn't know that they were going to do it, but I feel bad for leading you out to see it, if you get what I mean" he replied, an honest look of guilt on his face.

"I know, and that jersey is great, so thanks for that" I continued, seeing him chuckle. After that, the awkwardness rose once again, with everyone trying to avoid eye contact with Kendall. Obviously, there was some hard feelings still present at the table, although that was kind of expected, considering Kendall would constantly insult Logan, he beat him up, and he also attacked him on the ice. Not that I was keeping score. Breakfast continued as such, and the bell finally went, signalling the first lesson on the day. Of course it was history.

Of course.

* * *

 **So there we go! James and Brooke have finally healed their relationship, and Brooke finally got to talk to Logan! And the most important thing being that James asked Logan on a date, and he agreed! The two of them are finally gonna have a date! However, you're gonna have to wait two weeks until that is uploaded, cause I like to torture you guys ;)**

 **Thank you so much to RainbowDiamonds and Spookje10 for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm glad you liked the little plot twist in there about Logan and James' rooming being arranged, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, a shameless plug here, but the first two chapters of my new BTR story has been uploaded, so check that out, and see what you think.**

 **I will catch you on Thursday for the Next chapter of Rekindled. But until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Referred 'Girl'

**Hi guys and welcome back to Water Under the Bridge! I just wanna say a huge thank you for the support on the last chapter, and I'm glad you guys liked it! Also a quick life update from me, but I bought the entire Supernatural box set, and am in the course of watching it. So far, it's brilliant, and I'm loving it and I've only finished season 1. Anyway, let's crack on with this!**

* * *

 **James POV:**  
Tudor England with Mrs Elliott was something I was semi-interested by. The bits I read over weeks ago were dull, but now that we were talking about the actual rebellions, it was interesting. Well, that was until we got deep into discussion. On our table was obviously me, Logan, Kendall and Carlos, and it seemed like a bomb waiting to go off. Eventually it did, with Carlos' snide comment re-emerging.

"Oh look, the act of the relief of the poor. It says here that the poverty was an issue, and that's Elizabeth thought she could fix it. What does that remind you of? The higher classes feeling guilt for the poor" Carlos said, directing his statement straight at Kendall. Kendall was not afraid to respond however, catching in to what Carlos was saying.

"At least Elizabeth was trying to fix it. Now, it was on the poor to respond! She was making a conscious effort" Kendall replied, keeping rather level headed whilst he did so.

"Don't you think it's a bit late though? I mean, she's put them through so much other shit, like beatings and whatnot that one act isn't enough to fix it!" Carlos snapped back, while Logan and I just stared at the pair of them.

"Guys, is this really about the act?" Logan asked, who was completely ignored.

"You're right Carlos, one act isn't enough to fix it, but she has to start somewhere otherwise people will continue to get hurt. So, could you at least give her a chance to try and amend things" Kendall replied, looking up at Carlos. Carlos' facial expression was completely unreadable for a few seconds, until a small smile grew on his face.

"Considering you referred to yourself as a girl, I'm sure I could try" he said, chuckling to himself, as Kendall's face lit up with embarrassment.

"Wait, what? No, I was talking about Elizabeth" Kendall tried to justify, but a small smile grew on his face. "But thank you. And I am sorry for all the stuff I put you and Logan through" he continued, causing Carlos to pat him on the back. When Carlos touched Kendall, the laughter between the pair of them seemed to die down, and they both turned to look into each other's eyes, smiling sweetly at each other. I saw Logan look over at me, with the same thought process going through his mind, before chuckling to each other.

I cleared my throat rather loudly, which seemed to snap the pair of them out of their little trance, and Carlos quickly flushed red, while removing his hand from Kendall's back, who looked disappointed by its removal. Not so surprisingly after that there was a moment of awkwardness between the two, but once that passed, they seemed to get on like a house on fire, the pair of them sharing a few snide comments here and there, but never enough to fully insult the other. The lesson continued as such, with those two hardly really noticing Logan and I anymore.

They seemed to be wrapped in their own little world, talking to each other about the work, as well as sometimes coming across interest they shared. Besides from hockey of course. When the bell went, signalling the end of the first lesson, everyone packed their bags and started to move about. Kendall and I shared Physics together, whilst Logan and Carlos had Chemistry. Before heading out separate ways, Kendall and Carlos seemed to almost cling to one another, and it was Kendall who first spoke up about their separation.

"So, I'll see you at lunch?" Kendall asked, with the tone of fear rather present in his voice, which was strange considering less than 2 hours ago, they were at each other's throats.

"Y-Yeah, see you then" Carlos replied almost nervously, until he saw the smile on Kendall's face, which was rather large.

"God guys, it's only an hour" I joked, interrupting the little moment the pair of them shared, and my statement resulted in a blush from both of them. "See you at lunch Logan" I called out, as I essentially dragged Kendall away from Carlos, knowing if I hadn't, we'd be late to our lesson.

"Yeah, catch you later James" I heard from Logan, as he in turn dragged Carlos away from the pair of them. The walk into Physics could be considered rather cliché, with Kendall's head in some completely different world. We sat down at our normal desks, and as soon as Kendall placed his bag down on the floor, he let out a rather…pleasant sigh. You know, the ones in the movies where the girl is fantasising about the guys. Yeah, one of those.

"You alright there, buddy? You seem to have your head in the clouds." I joked, hoping to gain some sort of conversation out of Kendall.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…happy" he replied, as he started to pull his equipment and whatnot out of his bag. Now this was definitely something new. Well, technically old, but still the point stands. I haven't been Kendall like this for a long time, and I've known him for a good few years now. The last time he was like this was when he had a crush on Jo, and they found out they got along. Wait a second

"You have a crush on Carlos, don't you?!" I exclaimed, but it was more of an accusation that a question, as I knew the answer alright.

"What, no, of course I don't!" he replied, trying to hold on to some kind of dignity. "

Then why are you doodling hearts in your notepad?" I retorted, causing him to look down at them. Small little hearts were starting to occupy the margin, some coloured in, and some left blank.

"Shit" he mumbled, scrambling to cover then, only to late.

"Kendall, it's alright, you can tell me" I said, placing my arm around his neck, and rubbing his back slightly.

"Stop that" was Kendall's only response, struggling my arm off of his shoulder, blush creeping onto his face.

"Ok fine. But I just so happen to know that Carlos feels the same way" I replied, 50% sure that my statement was accurate.

"He does really?" Kendall said, obviously without thinking about it. Then his brain clicked back into gear. "Fuck" he continued, causing me to chuckle slightly, but also feel a sense of pride for him.

"So, you have a crush on him?" I asked one again, and Kendall, admitting defeat, nodded.

"Yeah, I have a crush on him" he replied, and I let it settle for a moment. Knowing that pushing this wasn't going to end well, I decided to let him come to terms with the fact. The lesson officially started with Mrs Wade deciding to teach us the different types of waves in the magnetic spectrum. After a rather admittedly catching song, she left us to complete our work, studying the different properties of the wave, and that's where Kendall spoke up again. "So enough about my love life. What's up between you and Logan?" he said, and now it was my turn to fluster and blush.

"What, nothing. There's nothing going on" I replied, not hiding anything very well. Mostly because the thought of us going on a date soared its way right to the front of my mind. "We're going on a date tomorrow." I continued, without giving Kendall the opportunity to respond to my first comment. Unlike him, I wasn't willing to do the whole back and forth thing. I looked up to him, seeing a huge smile present on his face, and now it was his turn to wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm really happy for you James, I can see that you really like him" Kendall replied, showing that although he might not be the best friend at times, he still knows me really well. "Do you have any ideas what you're going to do?" he asked, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I got the whole things planned out. First…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile-Logan's POV:  
** The walk to Chemistry was a rather interesting one. After James essentially dragged Kendall away, I decided to follow his example and dragged Carlos with me. The whole way to Chemistry, Carlos seemed to be out of it, with him humming as we walked. Talking our seats in the lesson, I continued to watch Carlos, and when he started to doodle in his notepad, I knew something was up. Especially when said doodles were little love hearts. Knowing it could only be one person, I decided to be tactful in my approach.

"Are you ok, Carlos? You seem to be a little down" I decided to ask, putting my plan into place.

"Really? Cause I'm as happy as ever!" He exclaimed back, mindlessly continuing with his doodles.

"Oh ok. Cause, ever since we left lunch, you seem to be out of it" I replied, noticing a small blush appear on his face.

"Lunch was great wasn't it" he replied, his doodles shifting from love hearts into words. And one word in particular 'Kendall.'

"Yeah, you and Kendall seemed to get on really well" I continued to pry, noticing the blush on his face grow.

"Yeah, we have so much in common! Did you know he has a little sister?" Carlos replied, doodling Kendall's name.

"No, but I did notice the way he looked at you. I think he has a crush on you" I replied, knowing I had him exactly where I wanted him. The blush on his face grew tenfold, and he started to choke on nothing.

"Really, you think he does?" Carlos replied with so much hope in his eyes, and I felt slightly bad about this, but at the same time, I had my answer.

"Yeah, almost as big as the crush you have on him" I replied, and that's when Carlos knew the jig was up. His facial expression dropped into a pout, as he turned and looked away from me. "Honestly Carlos, I saw the way he looks at you. He obviously feels the same way" I tried to reassure him, noticing the small smile return on his face. Before I could say anything else, Mr Old began the Chemistry lesson, teaching us about covalent and ionic bonding, and within 15 minutes, he set us the task of completing some questions.

"What about you and James? It's obvious you two have got close." Carlos decided this was the perfect time to ask about this. To be honest, it was only fair, as I did pry into his personal life.

"He…he asked me on a date tomorrow" I manage to squeak out, as my face was overtaken with blush. I think I heard Carlos squeal beside me, before asking his next question.

"Do you know what he had planned?"

"I have no idea"

* * *

 **So there we go! Kendall and Carlos admitted their crushes on each other. Not to each other's faces, but I can't give you everything you want all at once. So, this was more Kenlos than anything else, but it was still sweet. And the Jagan date is the next chapter, so not long to wait now!**

 **A big thank you to RainbowDiamonds, Spookje10 and EpicallyObsessed for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm glad you all wanted to see Kenlos! And I'm sorry you didn't get the date today. Ok, maybe I'm not... but I like to be evil.**

 **I will see you on Thursday for the next chapter of Rekindled, but until then**

 **TTFN :D**


	12. Chapter 12: The Date Part 1

**Hi Guys and welcome back to Water Under the Bridge! We finally have the Jagan date! Let's crack on the for the much awaited chapter!**

* * *

 **Saturday 10:00am-James' POV**  
By this point, I probably have been up for a good four hours. I couldn't really sleep last night, knowing how close the date was getting, and I spent the entire time worrying about it. _'What if he hates it? What if you make a complete fool of yourself'_ where the main two thoughts running through my mind. I was lucky enough to receive a text message from Officer Moore saying that my car would be ready for collection this morning, and after much convincing and ass kissing, Kendall took me to collect it at 8am. Thankfully the officers had done a good job of cleaning it up, so I had nothing to worry about.

Anyway, I had told Logan to meet in the car park at 11:00am, and we'd head out from there. I had the whole afternoon, hell the whole evening planned, and I just wanted everything to be perfect. Kendall had complained about how nervous I was during the ride to the station, but at the same time he expressed how happy he was for me. He was currently stood with me, as I was double checking everything. Well, what I meant was decuple checking everything.

"Dude, you need to chill" Kendall voice spoke up from beside me.

"I know, but I just can't help it. I just want everything to be perfect. I really like him Kendall" I replied, rummaging through the boot of my car, checking I had everything. I felt a harsh tug on the bag of my shirt, and jolted back, my whole body leaving the car. Before I could say a word, the boot shut in front of me, and Kendall positioned himself between it and me, leaning against it, with his arms crossed.

"Seriously dude, chill! You know you've got everything, cause I've watch you count it ten times. Now, we've got an hour until Logan meets you here, so let's go into the quad and chill." He continued, I knew he was only doing this for my own good, and I knew better than to argue with him. Hanging my head in defeat, I mumbled something along the lines of 'sure'. I felt him sling his arm across my shoulders, as he led me away from the car. We arrived at the benches, and started to begin our usual chats. We only had a little time to talk, so I decided to make the most of it.

"So, about you and Carlos then" I stated, with a rather smug look on my face. I could see his facial expression become emotionless, and I knew exactly what that face meant. "Come on Kendall, open up! I know that face. That the 'You're completely right, but I don't want to talk about it face'" and that sentence seemed to do the trick. The facial expression changed into a small smile, and he chuckled slightly. "Ok, let's start with something else. When did you know you were… I want to say bi?" I questioned, hoping this was a topic he was more uncomfortable with. I was greeted with a shrug of the shoulders, as he began to speak.

"I've guess I've kinda always known, I just never acknowledged it. I mean, you're a pretty attractive guy James, and when I started to think like that, I knew I couldn't be completely straight. I loved Jo, but when she started to say all that shit, I got kinda hurt, as if was also affecting me. Again, I never said anything, but when you came out, it gave me a lot to think about. And then you seemed so much happier, and I guess I just wanted that." He replied, and you could visibly see the weight lift of his shoulders.

"It's nice to get it out in the open isn't it" I replied, with a smile on my face, to see that he was sporting a small one himself.

"Yeah, it is. It's nice to be myself, and completely feel accepted" he replied, and I knew exactly what he was talking about. "And I don't know what the deal with Carlos is. I mean, one minute we were at each other's throats, but as soon as he placed his hand on my back, I got a sort of electric shock that ran through my body, and it was almost a euphoric feeling. Whether he got it too or not, I don't know, but I definitely felt something" he continued, and that answered my question enough. We spent the rest of the time chilling out, and just chatting generically, and it was nice.

Kendall and I hadn't really done this in a long time, well about a week, so it was nice to go back to old times.

* * *

 **Logan's POV:  
** "Logan, if you keep jigging, I won't be able to fix your hair. Now stop moving!" Camille said, as she pressed down into my shoulders, hoping to keep me still.

"Sorry, I'm just so nervous! I mean, I've wanted this for a while. What if I mess up? What if he doesn't like me?" I replied, stressing about every single thing with this date.

"Then one, you get over it, and two, he asked you on a date dude! Of course he likes you!" Carlos spoke up from the bed. I heard Jenny mumble in agreement, not that it helped much.

"There!" Camille finally said, and I looked in the mirror to see that my hair was all sorted. She'd done it so it was spiked all over, but at the same time it didn't look to much, if you get what I mean. Standing up, I gave myself another look over, making sure that everything was ok once again.

"Are you sure I look ok? Not too casual?" I asked, and heard everyone groan in frustration when I did so.

"Logan, he told you to go casual! For god sakes, you look fine!" Carlos almost yelled, and I knew everyone was getting fed up of my constant fretting. I glanced at the time, and saw that it was ten to 11, so I should probably start to make a move.

' _After all, I didn't want to be late for the date, as that would be rude. But, if I turn up early, I'll look desperate! Oh god, oh god'_ I started to hyperventilate, but that was quickly resolved when I felt Jenny slap me on the back of my head.

"Ok, let's just go. We'll walk you to the quad, and then you're on your own" Camille said, as I grabbed the last few bits, like my wallet, my keys and my phone. One last look over, and I was out the door, my stress levels rising as I considered everything that could go wrong. As we walked into the quad, I saw James and Kendall sat at one of the benches. Seeing James calmed my nerves slightly, as he was wearing a similar thing to me, so I knew I hadn't overdressed. Kendall seemed to nudge James, and when he saw me, his face lit up instantly, which instantly caused mine to do the same thing.

"Hey" was all I managed to stutter out, as he stood up and approached me.

The look on his face seemed to be mirroring mine, and when he stuttered "Hi" back, I knew we were in the same boat. "So, are you ready to go?" James managed to continue his train of thought, whereas all I could do was smile and nod. "Alright, we'll see you guys later" he continued, and I just waved to them. "Oh, and Carlos. Maybe you should spend the day with Kendall" he called back, and I saw Kendall's face go as red as a tomato, while Carlos was only sporting a small blush. Something I needed to fix.

"Yeah Carlos, you said about how you wanted to do that" I also called out, and his face changed colour as well. James and I just chuckled with each other, as we made our way out to his car. I couldn't help by notice that his arm was swinging rather close to mine, and every now and again, our fingers would brush against each other's. "Would you mind?" I asked with a sweet voice, and when he just stared at me, I took the initiative and linked our fingers together. A small blush settled on my cheeks, but since he didn't resist, I knew he was comfortable with it.

Looking up at him, I saw he had a smile on his face, and for some reason that completely settled my nerves.

* * *

"Woah, that's a nice car" I said, finally seeing James' car in all its glory. It was a BMW 4 Series convertible in a light silver and boy was it beautiful.

"You've seen it before" he replied, as he opened the passenger side door for me.

"Always a gentleman" I joked, stepping into the car, and when he got onto the driver's side, I continued. "Yeah, but last time it was ruined. Now, I'm seeing it in all its glory" I replied, and he just chuckled.

"Yeah, but you've got a nice car as well." He stated, as he pushed a button on the central console. Within seconds, I could see the windows disappear, and a whirring sound began as the roof disappeared above me. I just turned to him, with a rather…questioning look on my face, almost to say 'Really, you think I have a nice car' and he caught on. "What? Your car's got spunk" he chuckled, as he put the car into reverse.

"Spunk?" I questioned, watching him put the wheel into full lock as he pulled out of the parking space.

"Yeah, like it's got character, its own story. It's unique." He replied, and I just nodded sarcastically. That he saw, and just shook his head in disappointment.

"I have to shove the key in to unlock my car. I'm pretty sure yours just sensed that the key was nearby and unlocked" I retorted, hoping not to sound at all harsh.

"Yeah, but that adds to the whole thing! It's so…you" he continued, and I just looked at him. By this point, we were pulling past the school gates. Before we got any further, James pulled his sun visor down, and got his sun glasses from it, placing them onto his face.

"And that was so you" I retorted, and we both shared a chuckle, settling into a comfortable silence. "So, what is the plan for today" I asked, talking over the song we were listening to. James said it was one of the newest songs out, but to be honest I hadn't heard of it, not that I wasn't enjoying it.

"That's a surprise. But it's something you said you haven't had the chance to do since you've been here" he replied, and that only made me more confused. Mostly because there was a lot of things I wanted to do. Before long, we had pulled into one of the most iconic places in LA, Beverly Hills. Straight away, I noticed the Palm Trees lining the street, and got instantly excited, pulling my phone out and snapping lots of photos. We passed some massive houses, and the fancy cars, and the whole time I was gobsmacked. It finally dawned on me what James was doing.

"You're taking me sightseeing?" I asked in a very giddy voice, causing James to nod and chuckle. "

Yeah, you said about how you wanted to do the tourist experience, so here we are" he replied, and my smile grew tenfold. "So, we're going to start here, then head down Rodeo Drive to try and spot any celebrities. But that's all I'm going to tell you for now!" he continued, and I could help but we overwhelmed!

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you" I started to chant as the pair of us chuckled to each other. The drive down Rodeo drive was amazing, as bizarre as it sounds. In reality, it was simply a street with a few massively overpriced shops, and some huge bodyguards, but it was the whole atmosphere of the place that makes it, its own. Knowing countless films had been recorded here, or that the road was frequented by celebrities, I couldn't help by get excited, and even James seemed to share that enthusiasm. The pair of us were looking out for anyone that we could spot, and almost by pure coincidence did we spot the same person.

"Oh my god" we both said in unison, as we pulled up to the red light at the end of the road.

"It's Jordin Sparks! Logan look, it's Jordin Sparks" James raved, as I was quick to pull my phone out and snap a photo.

"I can't believe we just sat Jordin Sparks" I continued, now staring at the photo on my phone instead of the real person. I think James was mesmerised, as the car behind had to beep signalling the light had turned green.

James seemed to let out a high pitch squeal when it did, only stating the phrase "Jordin Sparks looked at me" as he pulled off. Taking a right at the end of the road, the two of us continued to fan-girl over her, each stating why we loved her so much. It turns out we had the same reason. As James continued to drive, I decided it was time to start up a little conversation.

"So, all I know is that you're from Minnesota, your mum is Brooke Diamond, and you don't have any siblings. Tell me something about yourself James" I stated, hoping to get the ball rolling.

"Well… I'm into music. I've always loved to sing and perform. I don't know if you remember, but back in elementary school, I was in all of the productions and everything! It continued when I got here for a bit, but died down when I started hockey" he said, and my mind flashed back to when I walked in on him playing the guitar.

"So, I know you play the guitar, but do you plan anything else?" I replied, grinning at the fact that I'd managed to start a conversation.

"Um, I also play the piano. Well, when I'm back in Minnesota I do. We have a grand piano, and my mum gave me lessons when I was younger. I'm not as good now, but I still like to keep it up. What about you?"

"I've never played an instrument. Well, Minnesota High tried to get us to do it in music, but I wasn't very good. And it's safe to say I can't sing to save my life" I replied, and he chuckled.

"So, what's your thing then Logan? Besides studying and reading, what else do you do for fun?" he teased, and I chuckled. "I like to draw, but whether I'm any good or not is another question. My mum framed some of the stuff I did, and put it on the walls, but she's inclined to do that" I joked back, and he shook his head.

"You need to give yourself some more credit! I bet you're amazing. Maybe you should draw something for me?" he asked, and I suddenly got all anxious.

"I'm not so sure. I mean, I haven't done it in a few months, and I probably won't be that good" I replied, hoping that he wouldn't press any further. Of course, that hope fell in deaf ears.

"Come on. Please?" he essentially started to whine, every now and again looking over at from the steering wheel with a pout. God damn him, I can't resist that face, it's just so adorable!

"Ugh, fine" I let out with one might huff of defeat. "But if I'm drawing you something, you have to…" I replied, considering all of the possibilities. _'You need to make out with me for an hour!'_ was one of my prevailing thoughts. I finally settled on the perfect one.

"You need to write me a song" I said in confidence, with a rather large smile on my face.

"Deal!" he replied quite enthusiastically, and from then on, the car settled into a comfortable silence.

* * *

 **So there we are! The introduction to the date, as well as a little start to it. Of course, I wasn't going to post the whole thing in one week, that would be too kind of me. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and was enough to get you hooked for the next one!**

 **Thank you to RainbowDiamonds and Spookje10 for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm glad you liked the parallel between Kenlos and Elizabeth, as I had a lot of fun writing that!**

 **As for a life update, in a couple of hours, I will be on the train, heading back home for the Easter Holidays, which will be nice. With Supernatural, I'm on episode 14 of season 4, so I've been binge watching, but stupid essays got in the way. I'm also currently listening to the new stuff Shawn Mendes has released, which I love, and I've been listening to Lullaby by Sigala and Paloma Faith a lot cause I also love that so much!**

 **Anyway, I will see you guys on Thursday for the next chapter of Rekindled, but until then**

 **TTFN :D**


	13. Chapter 13: The Date Part 2

**Hi guys and welcome back to Water Under the Bridge! So here we are, the second part of the date and this is where things properly get going!**

 **On a side note, I bought myself the 'Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda' or 'Love Simon' book, and I absolutely loved it! And if you've read it then you agree with me that Simon and Blue are sooo cute together. I'm not gonna give away who Blue is, cause I dont want to spoil it for anyone who wants to watch the film.**

 **Anyway, the point of this tangent was to say that if you want, I might start writing a story following along the lines of the book, cause I've had the idea for a long time, after watching the Cinderella Story film with Hilary Duff, and after reading the book, I really wanna write one. Let me know what you think!**

 **Enough with the ramble, let's crack on with the story!**

* * *

 **James' POV:**  
Once Logan and I had come to our agreement, the car settled into a nice silence. The radio was playing one of the newer songs out from Rita Ora and with the roof down, the atmosphere was perfect. Looking slightly to my left, I noticed that Logan's hand was settled on the arm rest in the middle of the front two seats. Taking a leap of faith, I brought my right hand down from the steering wheel, and intertwined it with his fingers.

Once I did, Logan looked over to me, with a small smile on his face, and proceeded to squeeze our hands together. I squeezed back, and the rest of the journey to the next location couldn't have got any better. Well, that was until I saw Logan's facial expression when we got near.

"We're going to the beach?" he asked, with that adorable smile on his face again.

"Yeah, I thought we could spend a few hours here." I replied, hoping that would meet his approval. The smile on this face seemed to answer that question.

After parking the car, and noticing a group of Chinese people wearing coats in 23 degrees heat, I led Logan onto the pier where we played on some of the amusements. First, we went into the arcade, and gave one of those shooting games a go, which the pair of us absolutely nailed, as we were watching each other's backs, and then we turned against each other, in a game of air hockey. That must have been the most aggressive game of air hockey I've ever played, with each of us out to win, no matter whether this was a date or not. One fluke shot, and Logan emerged victorious, something he didn't let go of, proceeding to brag all the way to the next stall.

The approached probably one of the most famous amusement stalls of all, yet also one of the simpler ones. "You alright folks. So, the aim of the game is to knock down the stack of cups. Three stacks, and you can take home one of the big teddies. If not, everyone's still a winner" the guys said, and I had to win Logan one of the teddies. Paying for three goes, I started and ultimately missed. Well, I knocked down two stacks but managed to completely skew on the third one.

"Do you want to go again?" the guy asked, and Logan's face seemed to have the answer written all over it.

"Yeah, sure!" I replied, paying for yet another three goes. It took all three goes, but I managed to knock the last stack of cups down, causing a cheer from Logan, which I didn't expect at all. "Ok, so what one do you want?" I asked Logan, seeing he had a massive smile on his face.

"Um, the lion." He replied, pointing to a large fluffy lion sat at the back. It was easily the biggest plushie there, and that made me giggle. The guy handed Logan the lion, and we said our farewells, as Logan squeezed this lion against his chest. It was acting like a small child, and yet he managed to pull it off so well. Taking his hand into my own again, we continued our walk down the pier, Logan clutching onto the lion for dear life, and we stood at the end for a few minutes, while a seal splashed about in the water, something I was quick to film, as Logan stood watching.

We easily spent 15 minutes watching the seal, as it swam out into the water to catch a fish thrown from the pier, and then it swam back, waiting for another one. The pair of us stood in silence in the whole time, holding each other's hands as Logan slightly snuggled into my side. I was the first to break the silence.

"You know, this wasn't what I had planned for the beach" I chuckled, and I saw him move his face, so he could look up at me with one eyebrow arched.

"What did you have planned" he replied, swinging himself round, as he was stood in front of me, back pressed against the railing, the lion basically attached to his chest at this point.

"Well, I planned for us to take a bike down the path to Venice Beach, but this is so much better. The pair of us, cuddled together as we watch the ocean and a seal" I replied, chuckling when I saw the blush appear all over his face.

"You're so cheesy" was all he said out loud, but I could see the cogs in his head working over drive.

"Yeah, but you love it" I joked back, as I saw a small glint in his eyes. He lent forward, and pressed a small kiss on my cheek.

"Yeah, I do" he responded, before disappearing from my sight. In all fairness, after the kiss my body had somehow frozen in place, as a blush crept onto cheeks. Whether he meant to or not, that kiss caused the euphoric feeling to spread throughout my body, the same as the one I got when I first held him in my arms. It made me feel safe, comfortable and…loved. "James, are you coming?" I heard him shout from behind me, and that was enough to snap me out of my moment. I turned to see Logan stood there, a small smile accompanying the blush that resided on his cheeks. He must have felt it too.

"Yeah" was all I breathed out, as I jogged towards him, taking his hand into my own once again.

"Do you think we could get some lunch? I'm kinda hungry" he asked, as we walked down the boardwalk, back towards the car.

"Yeah, I've got something planned for that" I replied, a smile growing on my face at what I had planned.

* * *

 **Logan's POV:**  
"You packed us a picnic?" I asked as James revealed the boot of his car. Sat there was the most tradition wicker basket you'd ever seen, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. I thought we could have a picnic on the beach" he replied, blush once again appearing on his face which only made me smile more.

"God James, this is so amazing" I replied, taking the blanket that he was holding out for me. "And you're so cute" I continued as I ran away from the car chuckling to myself. I turned to see his facial reaction, and it was somewhat of a confused one as he grabbed the basket. We settled on a location, close enough to the sea front that you could hear the waves, but not so close that we've get wet if the tide came in.

"Cute? Cute? I'm sexy, I'm hot, I'm not cute" James said as he started to unpack the basket, placing all the food onto the blanket. He had seemed to pack numerous different items, from a small salad bowl, to packs of crisps and sandwiches.

"What? What's wrong with cute?" I asked, picking at a few bits as I placed them onto my plate.

"Nothing's wrong with it" he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I'd describe you as cute. I mean, you have a cute little glint in our eyes when you talk about something you like, or cute little dimples when you smile. But, I'm sexy. I have a sexy smirk, and a sexy body" he continued, causing me to snort.

"God, someone's self-centred" I retorted causing the pair of us to break into a fit of laughter. The pair of us sat in silence for a little bit, eating and admiring the view before James once again broke the silence between us.

"So, what's your plans for the future?" he asked, shuffling so he could face me straight on.

"I've always wanted to be a doctor like my dad. I mean, he's out there saving lives, and I suppose I've always wanted that. Wanted to make peoples lives better." I replied, seeing he had a genuine interest in what I had said. "What about you?" I continued, and I saw the signature smirk appear of his face.

"I want to become an actor or a singer. You know, make it big in Hollywood. My name on billboards, and my newest song playing on the radio" he replied, and I chuckled.

"That's so you" I replied, causing James to join in with my laughter.

"So, that's your plan? I'm guessing you'll go to medical school once you finish Palm Woods?" he asked, turning the attention back towards my dream.

"I want to go travelling, seeing all different parts of the world. I was gonna start with a road trip across America, and go from there. Take a flight from New York to anywhere, and not return until I'm satisfied I've seen everywhere" I replied, a small smile growing on my face.

"Oh wow, that's some dream" James chuckled, and I joined in.

"Yeah, it's something I've always wanted to do. I've always wanted to travel and see London, Berlin and most of the capital cities in Europe, so I'm gonna do it. My parents said they'd help fund the holiday, and even offered to pay for my college tuition, as long as I promise to get a job while I'm there" I responded, feeling slightly uncomfortable taking about how lucky I am.

"Woah, your parents must be rich" James replied, and it finally clicked as to who I was taking to.

"Says you. Like I said when I first met you, your mum owns the tallest building in Minneapolis, and the biggest cosmetics company in the USA" I scoffed, causing him to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, I suppose we're both really lucky" he concluded, as we fell into a comfortable silence.

"So what about you. I know you want to be famous, but are you heading to college or…?" I asked, trying to rebuild the conversation.

"I haven't really thought about it. I mean, my mum has always wanted me to go and get a business degree. She always says 'It's never a bad idea to have a backup plan' but what she means is that I'm not going to become an actor or singer and she wants me to take over the family business" he admitted, and I was so surprised.

"Wait, your mum doesn't support your dream?" I asked, honestly shocked by what he was admitting. _'I'm so lucky with my parents'_ I thought to myself as James continued to speak.

"She acts like she does, but I know she doesn't. That's why she wants me to go to college, so when it all fails, I have something to go back on" he replied, and I felt like my heart was being crushed with the look on James' face. He looked like a lost puppy, begging for help while everyone ignores him. I reached over to him, and pulled him into a hug, resting my chin on your shoulder.

"I believe in you James, I really believe you can do it. I mean, I heard you sing in the car, and you're incredible. I haven't seen you act, but I bet your brilliant at that as well" I whispered into his ear, and I felt him tighten the hug.

"Really? You believe in me? You think I have a shot? You're the first person to say that" he replied, and I could hear him choking up, a few tears dropping onto my shoulder.

"Of course I do James. I think you're incredible, and you're going to prove your mum wrong!" I continued, holding him even tighter.

Well, that was until he whispered "See, I am a good actor" into my ear as he pulled back. When I saw his face, he had a huge smirk on it, and he proceeded to start laughing.

"You prick!" I said, starting to laugh as long with him. "I was actually falling for it as well!" I continued, as he started to wipe the tears from under his eyes. "But this only proves my point. You're incredible James, and you can do this!" I finished, seeing his laughter die down, and a small smile take its place.

"Thank you, and I wasn't lying, you're the first person to believe in me" he replied, and I couldn't help but feel hurt for him. The picnic from there on returned to a comfortable silence, but I couldn't help but notice that James was fidgeting slightly. Well, I say fidgeting but in actuality, he was moving closer to me ever so slightly each time, however subtle he was trying to make it. Knowing that this was going to continue for a little while longer unless I intervened, I decided to shuffle slightly closer to him, and in response he wrapped his arm across my shoulder. I, in turn, snuggled into his chest, and he rested his chin on the top of my head as we sat in each other's arms.

"Thank you, Logan" I heard James whisper as he placed a small kiss on the top of my head. Whether he meant it or not, that kiss caused a shock to pulse through my body, followed by an almost euphoric feeling.

"For what?" I managed to squeeze out, as I snuggled further into James embrace.

"For being here, for moving to LA, for taking a chance on me." He began, placing another kiss onto my forehead. "I was such a dick to you at first, and now I know why. You threatened everything I thought was right, showing me that I was wrong all along. This Logan" he continued, placing another kiss on my forehead. "This is right. Sitting here with you, watching the waves crash against the beach, watching people run in and out of the ocean. Snuggling with you on the beach, this is right and I'm so glad you showed me that. So, thank you" he finished, placing one last kiss onto my forehead, small tears forming in my eyes.

I looked up, staring back into his eyes, seeing he had the same tears, and before I could even consider what I was doing, I forced our lips together. James was shocked at first, but quickly recovered, returning the kiss and turning it into a heated make out session. James wrapped his arms around my neck, as he fell onto the blanket, causing me to fall on top of him. The kiss continued, as I felt James nibbling on my bottom lip, a sensation I had never experienced, let alone thought I'd ever enjoy. I moaned due to it, and he took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. Now the real battle for dominance began, as our tongues sparred against each other.

James seemed to have about the same amount of experience as me, so we were on equal footing, but I eventually gave in letting him have the upper hand. We must have remained like that for a good few minutes before the need for oxygen became too great, causing us to break away. Both of us did so with a gasp, and I can imagine I looked the same as he did; cheeks flushed, hair messed up from where our hands had been running through and lips swollen.

"That was…" he began, breathless and panting from the experience.

"Wow…yeah" I replied, finishing his sentence for him, as I snuggled back into his chest. For how long I don't know, but we just sat there in each other's arms, every now and again making out but mostly sitting/laying content with each other, my head resting on his chest.

* * *

When the clock struck 5, we decided it was best for us to make our way back to the school. We packed up what was left of the picnic, although to be fair very little remained, and we headed for James' car, light chatter occurring as we did so. The drive back to the school was nice, although somewhat long due to traffic, and within 40 minutes we were back on school grounds. James was 'fortunate' enough to find a free space next to my car, once again telling me how much 'personality' the car had, especially when I checked the doors to see if it was locked.

"See! You physically have to check! I just have to press this button!" James enthused, and I couldn't quite tell if he was being serious.

"Yeah, but yours is more practical" I countered, as we began our walk back to the school.

"But it also more mechanical in a sense." He replied, and I just shook my head, chuckling.

"God, you must be high" I said, and what he replied with, I did not expect.

"Only off of love" was his response, before a hand quickly came to cover his mouth. I just stood there, my body in shock but my mind trying to comprehend what he said, but also why I felt like I wanted to say the same thing. Before I could say anything, he spoke up again. "Sorry, I… it's…" he began to stutter, obviously unsure of what to say as well, and before he could continue, I pulled him back into a kiss, the only sounds radiating from his mouth now moans as I pushed my tongue deeper.

This kiss didn't last as long, as we began to hear wolf whistles come from behind us, along with clapping. I was first to jump out, turning to see Kendall and Carlos stood there, small smirks on their faces, while James' turned into a blush, and mine into a glare.

"Hey, don't mind us." Carlos replied, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'll see you later ok James? I had a great day. I love every minute of it" I said, turning back to him, blush starting to creep onto my face.

"Yeah, see you later" he replied, the blush on his face deepening. I placed a small kiss onto his cheek before making my way over to Carlos, who seemed to be looking rather excited.

I don't think Kendall meant for me to hear it, but before I reached Carlos, I heard Kendall whisper "You owe me 20 bucks and a second date" into Carlos' ear, causing a small smile to grow on my face.

We made our way back to Carlos' room, knowing that he didn't have a roommate so we could discuss the date in private.

* * *

 **So there we have it! James and Logan spent the day at the beach, and even had a few make out sessions! James also said the L word, which Logan didn't seem completely against! The question is, how do we think the date will end? That's right, next chapter finally concludes the date!**

 **Anyway, I want to thank RainbowDiamonds, Guest and EpicallyObsessed for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm glad you all seemed to like the first part of the date, and I hope this lived up to your expectations!**

 **So, I will see you on Thursday for the next chapter of Rekindled. But until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	14. Chapter 14: The Date Finale

**Hi guys and welcome back to Water Under the Bridge! Once again, thank you all so much for the support on the last chapter! Right, let's finally conclude this date shall we?**

* * *

 **James' POV:**  
While I watched Logan walk off with Carlos, I looked over to see Kendall stood there, with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. I, however, couldn't care less about his appearance as I was on cloud 9 at the moment, reliving the most perfect date of my life. _'He kissed me. He kissed me twice!'_ The thoughts continued to run through my mind, replaying the beach make out and just now.

"He kissed me. He kissed me twice" I repeated.

"So, it was a successful date then" Kendall's voice finally broke me out of my little trance, but the smile on my face still remained.

"He kissed me. HE kissed ME!" I repeated, slightly louder still time, still beaming about the events, and Kendall seemed to share the same enthusiasm.

"Come on, lets get back to your room, and you can tell me everything." He replied, walking up to me, and wrapping one arm around my neck as we made our way back to the dorm. The walk back was a quiet one, with me still trying to process the whole date and everything we had talked about. When we arrived at the dorm, I made my way to my bed and fell onto it with a huge sigh of relief. "So, tell me about it. What happened when I left you this morning?" Kendall asked, and I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"We held hands" I breathed out, staring directly at the ceiling as I did so. I heard Kendall chuckle as he asked me to continue. I explained everything he said about the car, and how I said his has spunk, which Kendall laughed at massively. "What? His car is great!" I said, trying to defend it, as Kendall held his arms up in defence.

"Ok ok, fine. Continue" he replied, as he tried to hide his laughter, but I just ignored it and continued anyway. I explained to him what Logan's face was like when he saw the palm trees, and all that, and I must have been gushing about it for so long, cause Kendall had to stop me. "Ok, so after you drove through Beverly Hills? Did he like Rodeo Drive?" Kendall asked, trying to continue the story.

I continued to gush.

As you can imagine this continued throughout the whole story, until an hour had probably passed, and I was finally talking about us returning to the school.

"So, he checked the doors to see if his car was locked, and I said how cool that was once again, causing him to chuckle. Then he said that I must be high, and I replied with 'Only off of love'" I said, seeing Kendall's eyes widen as I said it.

"No, you really said that? Dude, you practically admitted that you love him. What did he say to that?" Kendall asked, and I blushed recalling the memory once again.

"Well, I could see he went into shock slightly, so I tried to backtrack, but no real words came out. But before they could, he pulled me into that kiss. The one that you and Carlos rudely interrupted!" I replied, pouting as I pretended to be mad at him, which caused him to chuckle.

"Wow, it sounds pretty serious between you too then" he said, obviously trying to comprehend what I had told him.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask him on another date soon. Just a simple one, like down to Hollywood for a meal or something" I replied, as he just looked at me once again.

"Or, you could wait for him to make the next move. He might want to do something for you next" he replied, shrugging his shoulders. That thought hadn't crossed my mind, but now that it had, I was excited to see if Logan would plan anything. The room descended into a silence for a minute, before the next topic of conversation made itself very apparent, when Kendall started to chuckle. I looked over to see that he was on his phone, texting someone.

"Dude, who are you talking to?" I asked, trying not to sound jealous that this person clearly held more of his attention than I did.

"What, oh, no one, it's nothing" he replied, and that was a dead giveaway.

"Oh, ok" I replied, trying to make it sound as believable as possible. He quickly returned his attention to his phone, and with seconds, I had snatched it out of his hand. "Logan is gushing about James, saying how good the date was. How much longer can it go on" I read out loud, holding the phone high in the air, as Kendall tried to reach it.

"Hey, give it back!" he protested, but I continued to read.

"It's the same with James. Wanna sneak out and meet up?" I continued, seeing the messages were being sent to no other than Carlos. "Late night meet up hey? So, you had a good day as well" I said, causing Kendall to blush furiously and mumble something under his breathe. "Come on dude, I told you everything about me and Logan. The least you can do is share" I continued, causing him to sit back down on my desk chair. I tossed him the phone, returning to the bed as he began to speak.

"Ok, so after you and Logan shouted at us this morning…"

* * *

 **Logan's POV:  
** "We turned to each other with blushes on our faces. I'm telling you Logan, he's so cute when he blushes. So anyway, we agreed to spend the day together, and it started off kinda awkward, with neither of us knowing what to do. Eventually, he asked if I wanted to get some food and you know me, I'm always hungry, so I agreed." Carlos paused for breath, as I tried to keep up with his story.

Obviously, he had a good day.

"So, we walked out to the car park, where saw you two pulling out of the car park. So, we had a chucked about the pair of you as we walked over to his car, saying how cute you were, but that stopped when I saw his car. He has the newest Audi Convertible Logan! An AUDI! I got a taxi to the school, and he's got an AUDI! So, I gushed over that, saying how cool it was, and that's when he got in it, and put the roof down. By this point, I was gobsmacked, and in love with his car. I'm pretty sure I told him that. Anyway, we made our way out of the school and into LA, where we got talking a little more. I told him about my brothers and sisters, and he told me that he has a little sister called Katie, who also attends the school. He warned me about her, so I'm assuming the worst. I told him that, and he didn't mind. Anyway, so we found this restaurant called Buddies, and it looked like a proper diner, like a proper old school diner, so I also gushed over that" he continued, and I just chuckled at his energy.

"So, we ordered a mountain of nachos to share, and we continued to chat. Turns out he wants to be a professional hockey player, and that's why he's so serious about it. I said that I wanted to be a police man like my dad, and he had this sad look on this face. Turns out his dad died when he was 7, hence why his mum runs the business. Anyway, so I tried to perk him up a little bit by seeing how many nachos I could fit in my mouth, and managed to get them all round my mouth. He just chuckled, grabbed a napkin and started to wipe the stuff off of my mouth. I'm not gonna lie Logan, it turned me on slightly. So anyway…" Carlos continued his story for what seemed like ages, but at the same time I was intrigued by every word.

He finished, saying that they arrived back at the school around about 2ish, where they proceeded to play games in Kendall's room, until they saw that our snap maps were getting closer to the school, where they decided to greet us.

"So, what's this about 20 bucks and a second date?" I asked, causing Carlos to choke on his drink as he blushed furiously.

"You…you heard that?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, so spill" I replied, causing him to blush further.

"Ok, so Kendall said that by the end of the date, you and James would be making out, or at least kissing, and I said no way. I said that you wouldn't rush things, so we made a bet, and…the outcome was pretty clear" Carlos said, causing me to chuckle. "So, now I owe him $20 and a date, that I have to pay for. Thanks for that." Carlos said, with a slight sarcastic attitude, before dropping it completely. "Seriously though, thanks. The fact that Kendall called it a 'second date' makes me so excited!" he finished, and I could see the genuine smile on his face.

I glanced over at the clock once again, seeing that it was 7:30 and decided to head back to the room. Saying goodnight to Carlos, I walked through the corridors in isolation, reliving the whole date in my head. The only solid thought I could conclude was that I wanted more of whatever that was. More snuggling into James, more making out with him and just generally more time with him. This thought lasted me until I reached my dorm room, where I saw Kendall closing the door behind him. He turned to me and smiled, as he made his way over to me.

"So, good date?" he asked, with a rather cocky smirk on this face. Clearly James divulged the more intimate parts of our date. Oh, who am I kidding, it's not like I didn't tell Carlos everything.

"Yeah, it was perfect" I said smiling back at him, before I grew my own smirk on my face. "I heard you had a good day as well" I replied, letting him know that his secrets were also spilled.

"Yeah, it was perfect, just like yours" he replied, with a happy sigh as he did so. While I was still slightly…nervous around Kendall, for a lack of a better word, I could see myself actually get quite close to him. "Well, I best be off. I'll see you later" he said, snapping me out of my small thought process.

"Yeah, see you later" I replied, as he smiled small, before starting to walk away. That's when this popped into my mind. "Oh, and Kendall." I said, once again, gaining his attention. "If you hurt Carlos, I'll gouge your eyes out and feed them to you" I said, with a small, innocent smile on my face. The look he gained was amazing, as his face was overtaken with fear.

After a quick nod for a response he walked away, finally allowing me to walk into the room.

* * *

 **James POV:  
** When I saw the door knob twist, I started to get kinda nervous. This was the first time I would have seen him since the date, and for some reason, that got to me. However, seeing the smile that was plastered on this face calmed me massively. "Hey" I greeted as he walked into the room, suddenly unsure of what to talk about with him.

"Hey" he responded, as he walked over to this bed, pulling out the book that he was reading, seeing it was the last Hunger Games book.

"You close to finishing it?" I asked, as he settled onto his bed, in his usual position. And by that, I mean his normal position, I mean pillows propped up against the headboard, as he shuffled about, trying to get comfortable.

"Yeah, just a couple chapters left" he replied, shuffling about trying to get comfortable, just as I suspected. I chuckled to myself at his actions, causing him to raise an eyebrow at me.

"You do that every time you read" I said, before mimicking his actions. He chuckled, before throwing me off ball with his next comment.

"Do you always watch me when I read, James Diamond?" he said, causing me to blush massively, as he caught me out.

"No, never… I mean, not never… just not all the time" I said, stuttering as I trying to hide my clear embarrassment. He just chuckled once again, before answering my question again.

"And yeah, I'm nearly done. Just a few more chapters, and I'm done" he replied, and I nodded.

"Well, I'll let you get too it" I said, going back on my phone to keep my promise to Logan. I'd say about an hour to an hour and a half passed before I saw Logan close the book, and yawn as he stretched. "You finished. Was it any good? I've only seen the films" I said, trying to make conversation with him, and more importantly, trying to show an interest in what he was doing.

' _I mean, that's what a good boyfriend does right? I mean, I tried to do that to Lucy, but she never seemed to care.'_ I thought to myself, realising how little I actually knew about this.

"Yeah, they were better than the films that for sure. They went more in detail" he said, and I nodded, trying to show that I knew what he was talking about. The room returned to its silence, and I glanced over at the time, seeing it was 9:00pm, and I instantly yawned as I saw so. Considering I didn't sleep at all last night, due to nervousness for this date, I suddenly felt fatigued and knew I wasn't going to be able to say awake for much longer. After a quick shower, I got changed into my sleepwear, which was essentially my boxers, and made my way to bed. Logan seemed to follow suit, showering before he in turn got into his own bed.

As usual, Logan wore his boxers and a t-shirt, slipping himself under the covers. We exchanged good nights, before I laid there, letting the warm embrace of sleep surround me. Or, wanting it to at least, as of course it didn't happen, and I laid awake instead. I could hear shuffling and fidgeting to the side of me, and knew that Logan was still as wake as well. With an idea popping into my head, I decided just to say it out loud.

"Hey, Logie" I began, seeing if I got any response from him, as I rolled onto my side to face him. He in turn did the same, smiling at what I can only assume was the nickname I used for him.

"Yeah, Jamie?" he asked, as small blush crept on my face at my own nickname. I decided just to man up and ask the question.

"Do you want to sleep together?" and there it was. The most unintentional invite to sex that I didn't want. After seeing his face turn to shock, and also hearing the words spoke out loud, I quickly went to correct myself. "No, I didn't mean it like that, I swear. What I meant was, do you want to sleep in the same bed. I mean, we could push the beds together if you wanted. But, if you don't want to, I don't mind, only if you want. You know, just forget it, I'll see you in the morning" I said, finally ending my small little nervous ramble, as I rolled onto my other side away from him.

"Hey Jamie?" he asked, breaking the silence in the room. I rolled back over, to face him, seeing he had a small smile on his face. "I'd like that, pushing the beds together." He clarified, and I jumped at the chance. Hopping out of bed, I began to push it towards Logan's bed, as he did the same. We both grabbed the bedside tables, moving them next to the bed once again, before settling in with each other, both of us not having a clue what to do. I decided to take the initiative, wrapping my arms over his waist, before pulling him into my chest.

A small yelp left his mouth, shocked by my actions, before he quickly settled into it resting his head on my chest. I placed a small kiss on his forehead, before whispering "Goodnight Logie."

"Goodnight Jamie" he replied, placing a small kiss on my chest, before the pair of us feel asleep in each other's arms, the most content I had ever been.

* * *

 **So there we are! Unfortunately, for you all, there was no end of date...activities happening, but that is coming eventually! And we also found out what happened between Carlos and Kendall, with those two also having a date of their own!**

 **A massive thank you once again, to RainbowDiamonds, Guest and EpicallyObsessed for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm so glad to see that you all enjoyed it! And I'm sorry to be a tease but you'll get what you want eventually.**

 **I will see you guys on Thursday for the next chapter of Rekindled, but until then**

 **TTFN :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Say It Ain't So

**Hi Guys and welcome back to Water Under the Bridge! So, this has to be one of my favourite chapters in this story, due to a song that takes place. Can you guess what song it will be? Let's just say I've given you two hints already, and I'm not gonna say where. Anyway, let's crack on shall we? Also, I know absolutely nada about hockey, but I tried my best.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV-Week 4:**  
Sunday was spent with the whole group, as Camille decided that she wanted to get off the school campus of a little bit. After banging on everyone's doors, causing her to receive numerous groans, and moans, the 6 of them eventually made their way into LA. After much deliberation for what to do, they settled on shopping. Well, Jenny, Camille and James settled on shopping, while Kendall, Logan and Carlos tried to put up a fight. It did not end well for them, leading to the gang heading to Westside Pavilion.

Logan and James split off from the rest of the group while in the centre, and began what could be classed as their second date, in which Logan insisted to pay for. They went to a local restaurant, and just chatted with each other, slowly learning little bits of information about each other. Logan's favourite colour is red, while James prefers green. Logan's favourite TV show is Star Trek Voyager, claiming he used to watch it with his dad, while James' is more of a Star Wars fan. They both had a bit of a chuckle at that, claiming 'they don't think it's gonna work' before falling back into normal conversation with each other. After their meal, they made their way back to the centre, and eventually met up with their friends continuing with their day of shopping.

What James and Logan didn't know is that Carlos and Kendall had followed suit, also splitting off from the rest of the group, while they found a place to eat. They however had headed off in the opposite direction, and met up with the group again moments before. When the group returned to campus, the two pairs quickly excused themselves, with James and Logan returning to the room to snuggle in bed, while they watched Netflix on James' laptop, in a literal sense.

Monday and Wednesday nights also consisted of James and Logan going out on a few dates. At one point, Logan had mentioned that he loved star gazing, which prompted James to take Logan up to Griffith Observatory. Logan loved it, and the pair of them sat on the bonnet of James' car, while Logan pointed out all of the visible constellations that night. Wednesday night was Logan's turn to organise the date, and luckily for him the pair of them had frees at the end of the day. Sneaking off at 2:00pm, Logan drove James to Hollywood, where the pair of them would do the Walk of Fame, and the Chinese Theatre, due to James' aspiration to be famous. Photo's were taken of the different stars and the footprints before the pair of them shared a meal.

It was in that moment that James realised that he truly loved Logan, and knew he had to do something about it. After making a plan with Kendall and Carlos, all James had to do was wait.

However, Friday's hockey game was first.

* * *

 **Friday 1:00pm Hockey Game- James' POV:**  
I don't know why I'm so nervous for this. I mean, it's just like any other hockey game I've ever played. Well, I say that but this is the first hockey game that my mum would be coming to in years, so it is slightly different. I think Logan may have noticed my nerves, as he seemed to hover round me in the changing rooms. Either that, or he just wanted to see me shirtless.

Walking into the rink, I started to browse the crowd, hoping to see if I could spot my mum. Of course, Logan immediately spotted his parents, and gave them a wave, causing them both to wave back. Both at him and me which was quite nice, causing me to wave back, a small smile growing on my face. With five minutes still until the game starts, we huddled up as a team, Kendall giving us a pep talk as captain, as well as the coach chiming in at some points. With the absence of Dak and Jett, due to the incident with the police, some of the substitute players had been brought on, so it was important now more than ever, that we were all prepared.

And so, the whistle blared signalling that the game had begun, and the puck was shot across the rink, members of each team chasing after it. I not going to lie, my mind was only half in the game at the moment, the other half replaying one sentence in my head over and over again.

 _'Of course I'll be there. Thank you so much for inviting me James.'_

Her voice mocked, as I gained the puck from the other team, making my way to the goal. Only to no avail, as the opposing team managed to gain it back within seconds. This pretty much continued for the majority of the first half, constantly checking the crowd to see if she had turned up. When the 20 minute mark was called, I was quick to skate off the ice, grabbing a drink as I did so. Logan, Carlos and Kendall were quick to follow. Luckily, both our teams were doing quite equally in the scoring, but Kendall noticed something was off straight away, and decided to question me on it. As I sat down on the bench, he sat next to me, raising his question.

"Dude, are you alright? You see distracted." He said, in a quiet, hushed voice, not wanting to draw attention to this.

"She's not here" I barely whispered, whilst trying not to cry as I acknowledged that actual fact of it. Logan was quick to sit on the other side of me, obviously hearing what I had said, while Carlos just stood there confused. No one said anything, as the pair of them tried to comfort me as best they could. I can imagine it's difficult to do considering that the Mitchell's, the Knights and the Garcia's are all here to support their sons. The 17 minutes went by rather slowly, although that was to be expected when I was constantly checking my phone or wallowing in self-pity. The same process happened with the next 37 minutes, with me being miserable on the ice and off.

The whistle was blown once again, signalling that it was time to play the final 20 minutes, and everyone skated back onto the ice. This time I didn't even bother to check the crowd, knowing that she hadn't bothered to show up anyway. With 2 minutes to go, the scores of the two teams was close, well drawing to be exact, and it was our only chance to win the game. The puck was passed to me, and I started to advance up the rink towards the oppositions goal. Logan was to my left, and Kendall was to my right, trying to provide me with support if I needed it. Which I did, considering the puck was stole from me once again. Kendall was able to get it back relatively quickly, and with only 30 seconds left, this was our final attempt to get the final point.

The puck was passed to me, and I looked up, planning the best way towards the goal. But in that split second, I linked with another set of hazel eyes in the crowd, and was instantly filled with a burst of energy. Charging up the rink, I bypassed all the opposition, and slammed the puck into the net right before the whistle was blown, winning us the game. Everyone ran over to me, taking me into their arms, and eventually lifting me up into the air as the chanted "James" over and over again. Eventually, I saw parts of the crowd joining in, more specifically the Knights, Mitchells and my mother, who was essentially jumping up and down as she did so.

With that, we skated off the ice, and into the changing rooms were everyone continued to give me their congratulations, including a kiss from Logan, causing most of the guys to wolf whistle, while others just clapped. It was clear this rendition of the hockey team had no qualms about me being gay. Eventually, Kendall, Carlos, Logan and I were all changed and made our way out to greet our parents who were waiting for us. I ran straight over to my mother, as soon as I saw her, pulling her into the tightest embrace.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you!" she began, as he hugged me back. "You did so well! You did great in scoring that last goal" she continued, as I started to cry into her top. Whether they were happy tears or not, I couldn't tell but they fell non the less. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there from the beginning, but I got stuck in traffic. There was an accident on the freeway, and I couldn't get here. I saw everything from about half way through though" she continued, and that made me sob further at the fact that I ignored her when she turned up, not that she seemed to notice.

"I love you" I managed to croak out through my tears, as I looked her in the face.

"I love you as well" she replied, as we continued to hug. This was really the first time I had properly seen her since the incident with the letter, so I had so many months' worth of emotion to get out. I looked around, still within the hug, to see Kendall was stood with Jennifer and Katie, who seemed to be complimenting his playing. Carlos was stood with his mum and dad, as well as a younger girl, who seemed about 11, and younger boy, who seemed about 9, and they all seemed to be saying how well he was doing. Logan was with his mum and dad, who seemed to be approaching us.

"Brooke" Logan's dad said, causing me to pull out of the hug, as she began to hug Logan's dad in return.

"David" she replied, as Logan's mum went in for a hug. "Joanna" she continued, as she returned the hug.

"Dr and Mrs Mitchell" I said, as Logan's mum turned to hug me next. After that, I gave Logan's dad a handshake, as Logan hugged my mum in turn.

"You did really well out there James" Dr Mitchell said, causing me to blush as Logan basically jumped on the band wagon.

"You really did James. I mean, that goal within the last few seconds was amazing!" he said, causing me to blush deeper.

"It was nothing" I mumbled out, not really able to comprehend all the praise I was getting.

"Why don't we treat the two of you to dinner? I mean, we were going out anyway, and we'd love for you to join us" Mrs Mitchell said, causing mum to pipe up quickly.

"Really? That would be lovely. But call it my treat, after everything that's happened" she replied, causing Logan's dad to shake his head, as he headed away from the school. Of course, while our parents continued to disagree over who would pay, Logan and I fell back and had our own little conversation. The both of us were a little reserved in our actions in front of our parents, such as no kissing or hand holding, but every now and again he could make eye contact or smile and we sat relatively close at the dinner table.

Both sets of parents were heading to Minnesota tomorrow anyway, so I knew my plan for Logan could be executed perfectly.

* * *

 **Saturday-7:30pm Logan's POV:**  
James has been acting rather…secretive all day. After saying goodbye to our parents at LAX in the morning, James drove us back to the school and that was the last I heard from him. I messaged Carlos asking if he wanted to meet up, and he also claimed he was busy and moment's later, Camille and Jenny came to my rescue, keeping me distracted all day.

Now however, I'm currently sat in the room with the pair of them while we watch a movie. Camille is constantly checking her phone and is on edge with, but every time I ask why, she seems to brush it off, claiming it's nothing. Of course, that's when a text came in, causing her to squeal. As soon as she did, Jenny also jumped up off the bed, and slammed the lid on my laptop down.

"Hey, that was getting good!" I exclaimed, as we were reaching the part of the movie where Belle returns to her home town in order to help her dad. Oh, did I mention we were watching Beauty and the Beast? Anyway, that's beside the point, as while Jenny closed the lid on my laptop, Camille grabbed my arm and started to tug me out of the room.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked, as Jenny proceeded to help Camille.

"Come on, just follow us!" she replied, as he dragged me out of the dorm building, and towards the little wooded area at the back of the school. What most people don't realise is that there is a little area around the back of the school with almost a courtyard so to say. I'm guessing in the summer, the area must be heavily populated, but during this time of year, not many people use it.

Anyway, on the approach, I could see a small illumination coming from said courtyard, and when we arrived, I saw fairy lights were strung from tree to tree. In the centre of the courtyard sat James, with his guitar. "James…" was all I managed to breathe out, as he started to strum the guitar with a tune I was unfamiliar with. Then he started to sing

 _If you're not the one for me  
Then how come I can bring you to your knees?  
If you're not the one for me  
Why do I hate the idea of being free?  
And if I'm not the one for you  
You've gotta stop holding me the way you do  
Oh, honey, if I'm not the one for you  
Why have we been through what we have been through_

 _It's so cold out here in your wilderness  
I want you to be my keeper  
But not if you are so reckless_

He sang the first part so beautifully, and the song related so much to the pair of us, as I listened intently to what he said next.

 _If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently  
Don't pretend that you don't want me  
Our love ain't water under the bridge  
If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently  
Don't pretend that you don't want me  
Our love ain't water under the bridge  
Say that our love ain't water under the bridge_

The chorus of the song continue to fit us perfectly, showing his fear of me leaving him. ' _That would never happen'_ I thought to myself, as he started the next verse.

 _What are you waiting for?  
You never seem to make it through the door  
And who are you hiding from?  
It ain't no life to live like you're on the run  
Have I ever asked for much?  
The only thing that I want is your love_

James sang the next verse perfectly, and I knew what he meant by every line. He was talking about himself trying to run away from his true feelings at first, but finally accepting that he loves me.

 _If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently  
Don't pretend that you don't want me  
Our love ain't water under the bridge  
If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently  
Don't pretend that you don't want me  
Our love ain't water under the bridge  
Say that our love ain't water under the bridge_

 _It's so cold out here in your wilderness  
I want you to be my keeper  
But not if you are so reckless_

 _If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently  
Don't pretend that you don't want me  
Our love ain't water under the bridge  
If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently  
Don't pretend that you don't want me  
Our love ain't water under the bridge_

I could see that James was leading onto the last part of the song, however what I didn't expect was the other two voices that seemed to join in with him. Kendall and Carlos seemed to emerge from the sides, harmonising with James as he sung.

 _Say it ain't so, say it ain't so  
Say it ain't so, say it ain't so  
Say it ain't so, say it ain't so  
Say it ain't so, say it ain't so  
Say that our love ain't water under the bridge  
Say it ain't so, say it ain't so  
Say it ain't so, say it ain't so  
Say it ain't so, say it ain't so  
Say it ain't so, say it ain't so  
Say that our love ain't water under the bridge  
Say that our love ain't water under the bridge_

The song finally ended, with tears welling in my eyes as it did. I was stood paralysed, unable to do anything, as emotion overwhelmed my body. "James" I managed to stutter out once again, before he started to speak.

"Logan, I didn't know how to tell you this, so I decided to write a song, but now I just feel like I have to say it. Logan, I love you so much! I love it when you laugh, cause it is the most heart-warming sound in the world. I love it when you smile, cause you get those cute little dimples that appear. I love it when you're interested in something, cause you become so passionate about it, and you could talk about it for days. I love you Logan, I love you so much!" he said, as I continued to cry over his beautiful speech.

"James" I manage to say again, and with the little power I had, I walked over to him and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. I didn't care who was around us, at this moment it is just me and James. If the song has proven anything, especially with the lyrics sung, it's that he is scared that I'm going to eventually leave him, which is just preposterous, so I need to assure him of that. After pulling away from the kiss, I finally have enough energy to speak.

"James, that was beautiful, you're beautiful and I love you too. God, I love you so much James! And that song was so amazing! But I'm never going to leave you ok! I love you so much, and I'm never leaving you" I begin to ramble, which he shuts off with another kiss. This one, slower and full of even more passion, which I didn't think was possible. Finally, pulling out, James rests his chin on my head, as he just remain each other's embrace. James was the first to speak.

"So, can I call you my boyfriend now?" James joked, causing me to chuckle.

"Only if I can call you mine" I replied, causing a chorus of aww's to arrive from Camille and Jenny, who I forgot existed for the moment. James and I remained in each other's embrace, while we turned to face everyone, who was currently stood watching us. With a few tears in my eyes, I started to question them.

"So, you all knew about this?" I asked, causing the four of them to nod. "Thank you all so much! This was so perfect, so thank you!" I said, tears still welling in my eyes, as I did. Finally leaving James' embrace, I walked over to the four of them, pulling them into a massive group hug, which Camille, Jenny and Carlos accepted with ease. Kendall was a little less comfortable with it, but still joined in anyway.

Within a couple minutes, the crowd of us had stopped hugging, but before Kendall could leave properly, I pulled him in closer.

"I think it's safe to say you're fully forgiven. Thank you, Kendall," I said, pulling him into another hug as I did, which he turned quickly. When we pulled out, the 6 of us made our way back to own dorms, with James and I essentially hanging off each other. Camille and Jenny left first, followed by Carlos and Kendall, leaving the two of us to walk through the corridors by ourselves.

"I love you Logan. I don't feel like I can say it enough, I love you. I love you, I love you. I love you!" James said once again, and every time he did, it made my heart swell.

If possible, I snuggled further into his chest as we finally reached our room.

* * *

 **So there we are! James and Logan finally admitted they loved each other, and James sang Water Under the Bridge by Adele to fully swoon Logan. Now, I know the song is technically written about a couple going through some troubles and blah blah blah, but I love the song, and felt that it worked perfectly so I put it in here. Plus, it's where I got the title of the story from!**

 **A massive thank you to Meowandwoof, RainbowDiamonds and Spookje10 for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm glad to see that you all liked the way the date ended, and I'm glad to see that you are all enjoying the Kenlos! I am sad to say however, that this story is coming to a close, with only 3 chapters left after this one :(**

 **I will see you guys on Thursday for the next chapter of Rekindled which is a longer chapter (and for me, currently just a massive wall of text). But until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Please Logie

**Hi Guys and welcome back to Water Under the Bridge! This is a long waited chapter, so I won't keep you!**

* * *

 **Logan POV:**  
As soon as the door was closed, James and I twigged into the same brain wave, with him turning to me as I pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist, as I swung my arms around his neck, trying to pull him as close as possible, as we continued our sensual make out session.

I felt his tongue across my bottom lip, and I moaned, granting his access, as he used his tongue to explore my mouth. He pressed onto my weak spots, causing me to moan into the kiss.

I pulled my hands away, and started to slide them under his top, exploring his abs as I did so, causing him to moan back into my mouth. The pair of us managed to walk over to our beds, and we fell on top of it, gasping for air as we did so.

I crawled on top of James, and instead of pulling him back into a kiss, I went for his jaw, starting to kiss a line down from there, to his neck, causing him to moan further. This only spurred me on, as I found his pulse point, and started to suck, and bit at it.

"Oh, Fuck" he continued to moan, as I marked his neck. I was straddling him at this point, so I felt him run his hands up and down my back, which only spurred me and turned me on more.

He tugged at the bottom of my shirt, and I took the hint, finally removing myself from his neck, as I spied the love-bite I had left there. As he pulled the shirt over my head, I continued to grin at the mark, before speaking up.

"Now everyone can see who you belong to" I said, tugging at the bottom of his shirt, hoping he would also take the hint.

"Oh god Logie, so possessive" he moaned, as he raised his hands above his body, allowing me to remove his shirt for him. Every inch I lifted his shirt, I also kissed causing him to moan further. Once we were both shirtless, I felt him starting to roll his hips, causing his now present erection to grind against my own, before I felt him roll the pair of us over so now he was on top.

"Now it's my turn to mark my territory" he responded, before repeating what he did on him. He however took longer to reach my neck, causing me to moan and writhe under him more. I wanted more, and I knew there was only way to get this. James had sufficiently marked me, so I flip us over once again, starting to trail kisses down his body, lingering at his nipples. He started to whimper beneath me, as I took one into my mouth, sucking and nibbling at it once more. He started to rut against me, trying to grind his pelvis into mine but before he could continue, I placed my hands onto his hips, stopping him completely.

"Now, now Jamie. I'm in control" I said to him, placing chaste kiss on his lips before I turned to his body. At most points on his torso, I gave his love-bits, only to assert my dominance even more. Moving down his abs, I reached the waist band of his trousers. We made eye contact, before he silently gave me the ok to continue, causing me to slowly undo his belt and trousers. As I did so, I placed small kisses in his abs causing him to try and rut against me more. I was able to swiftly remove pull his trousers down, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, as he member strained in the cotton.

"Someone's excited" I teased, once again silently asking for the go ahead, which he granted. With that in mind, I started to palm his member through the boxers, realising the length and girth of it, and boy was it impressive. Not being deterred from my from action, I started to place small kisses onto his length, one on the tip, and others down the length itself.

"Please Logie" he was begging beneath me, and as bad as it sounds, it was only turning me on more again.

"Please what?" I asked, still palming him through the boxers.

"Touch me please" he said, begging once again for some sort of relief.

"Since you asked so nicely" I responded, slowly pulling down his boxers teasing him even more as before his member finally popped out, standing at it's full glory. Without even considering it, I wrapped my hand around it, slowly stroking him from tip to base.

"Oh god, Logie" he continued to moan, once again trying to thrust himself into my hand to quicken the pace.

"Now Jamie, what have I said about moving" I responded, holding his hips down once again. Smirking at the idea that had come to mind, I started to lower myself down his body, as I was positioned in between his legs. "See, now I'm going to have to punish you" I started, as I lowered my mouth towards his cock. Without making any contact, I started to breathe slowly on the tip of his member, causing him to writhe under me even more.

"Baby, please. I'm sorry! I won't do it again" he started to beg, causing me to smirk once more. Without warning, I took his member into my mouth, keeping his hips down as I did so. I could hear him moaning and panting from beneath me, as I started to suck at the tip of his member. Slowly, I started to take more and more into my mouth, and as I did so, I raised two fingers up to his mouth. Taking the hint, he pulled them into his mouth, and started to suck on them, as I returned the favour with his member, lowering the remained of his pants, so he was now completely nude. With my fingers were sufficiently coated, I pulled them from his mouth, and started to lower them down to his entrance. I started to press them against his entrance, seeing how he would react but he only started to beg more.

"Please Logie. Stop teasing" he begged, and I took that as I sign to start putting one finger into his entrance. I felt him wince at the sudden intrusion, and started to suck harder on his cock, hoping to distract him from pain, which worked, as he started to moan louder and louder. I continue my effort, stretching his hole as I circled it and eventually pushed another finger in as well. Pushing deeper into him, I curled my fingers, which resulted in a loud moan from him, and he breathed out "Oh FUCK! There, please Logie there!"

Smirking, I continued to run my fingers across his prostate, fitting at third one in as I did so. Deciding that James was prepared enough, I pulled off of his dick, as well as removing my fingers from his both, and the result of both was a whimper as he started to wiggle beneath me.

"Please Logie, don't stop, please" he continued to beg, and i just smirked.

"So needy, Jamie. So very needy" I said, as he reached over to his bedside table. I wasn't expecting him to pull out some lube and a condom, but I was glad to take it from him, as I rolled the condom down my length, and generously applied the lube, teasing him as I stroked my own cock.

"Logie" was all he said as he continued to beg, and I realised that I had been waiting long enough, so I gave in. Positioning myself at his hole, he gave me one final nod, as I slowly started to push into him. I felt him wince under me, so I stopped as I leaned over and pulled him into a kiss, hoping to distract him from the pain. As I did so, I continue to push into him, and once I was fully sheathed I stopped, allowing him to adjust.

He was the first to pull out of the kiss, and with a dark, lustful look in his eyes, he begged "Please Logie, move," causing me to slowly pull out of him, and push back in.

"Fuck Jamie, you're so tight" I moaned, as I repositioned myself, and I knew I was onto something, when he moaned out "Oh Fuck, again!" Focusing my efforts on that spot, I continued to thrust into that spot, causing him to moan further.

"Please Logie! Faster. Harder" he begged as I followed his orders. Within moments, I felt a stirring in my crotch, and I knew exactly what it meant. James apparently had the same idea, as he moaned "Fuck, I'm so close" and within a minute seconds, he came undone with a shout of my name. Feeling his walls contract around my dick pushed me over the edge, and I was cumming hard into the condom with a shout of his name. Panting, I fell on top of him, as I slowly pulled myself out of him, and rested on his chest.

The pair of us didn't say anything for a good couple of minutes, as I rested my head on his chest in absolute bliss. I looked up at him, seeing that his hair was matted on the forehead from the sweat, and his body seemed to glisten in the light, only showing his beauty even more. Placing a small kiss onto his lips, he finally spoke up.

"Who knew you were so dominant" he said, with a small chuckle at the end.

"I didn't hear you complaining. I fact, I think you were begging" I replied, causing the pair of us to chuckle once again. "That was so amazing though." I continued, as I sighed into his chest. I felt him pull at my chin, causing me to look up at him once again.

"It was perfect" he replied, kissing me on the forehead, causing a small smile to grow on my face. "I love you Logan" he said, and I knew by the use of my full name he was serious.

"I love you too James" I replied, as the pair of us settled into a comfortable silence, eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **So, a much shorter chapter this time, but I feel like it went well. They finally did it! 16 Chapters in, and the two of them finally fucked! So, I dedicated a whole chapter to it, cause plot progression right?**

 **Anyway, a massive thank you to RainbowDiamonds for reviewing the last chapter, and I can't believe that someone else that actually watches Star Trek and likes Big Time Rush! And I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

 **I also quickly wanna say that you guys should keep an eye on this profile for the next week or so, as I'm planning to upload the first chapter of a story that I really want to write. That sounds weird, but essentially, I woke up yesterday morning with a really unique story idea, and after debating and creating a plan for it yesterday, I've decided I'm going to write up a sort of prologue/introduction to it. I'll probably start to write it later today, as I've got nothing on from 1pm onwards, and I will try to get it up at some point within the week. Let me know what you think, as that may be the story to replace this one when this finishes!**

 **If worst comes to worst, I will see you guys on Thursday for the next chapter of Rekindled, one that you guys don't seem excited about :P, but I may see you sooner. Until then,**

 **TTFN :D**

 **P.S: I thought I'd let you all know that I'm a guy, considering one of the reviews left on Rekindled. If I could use Emoji's, it would be the crying laughing face one, cause I actually chuckled when I read the review. I'm taking it as a compliment, as most of the awesome books in the world are written by women, and that also goes for fanfiction.**


	17. Chapter 17: Bet On Us

**Hi guys and welcome back to Water Under the Bridge! I haven't got much to say again, except that this is the last official chapter of this story. The one next Monday will be a sort epilogue to bring everything together. Right, let's crack on shall we?**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**  
A month had passed since Logan and James' declaration of love for each other, and everything was going really well for the pair of them. No one around the school cared if the pair of them kissed, or held hands, well apart from the teachers when they did it in class but that wasn't due to homophobia more respect for the other class members. Besides from Logan and James, Carlos and Kendall had also become a couple, which shocked everyone at first due to Jo's homophobic nature. While no one had directly questioned Kendall on it, whispers were still present around the school about why Kendall dated Jo and then Carlos. Katie had approached Kendall on it, and she promised not to tell Jennifer, after she got $20 out of both Carlos and Kendall.

As for Jo, Lucy, Dak and Jett, things were in turmoil for then at the moment, well for three of them. Jo by far suffered the worst out of the three of them. Besides from being charged with vandalism, she had also gotten her father charged for Discrimination in the Workplace, after several interviews with rejected-interviewees that had identified within the LGBTQ+ spectrum. Due to his headquarters being in California, he was able to be tried and prosecuted for such. Lucy, Dak and Jett had also been charged, and prosecuted of vandalism, resulting in the four of them having to pay a $2000 fine due to the damages. However, due to their wealth, Dak, Jett and Lucy didn't have to attend a prison sentence, apart from Jo, who had to serve 5 months since her dad lost all his money when he was sent to jail.

Anyway, Thanksgiving was quickly approaching, and everyone was excited to spent time with their families. Of course, while James, Logan and Kendall headed back to Minnesota, Carlos headed back to Florida, which he tried not to show his disappointment over in the last few weeks of school. Logan settled back into his house nicely, mostly due to the fact that his bedroom hadn't been touched since he left, whereas James was getting used to a whole new series of events. After what had happened with his mother, they seemed to spend every day together, whether it be shopping or just watching movies together. When Thanksgiving arrived, everyone was ready. Brooke had invited everyone to a meal at the Diamond Household, including Kendall and his family as it was tradition. Logan was starting to get really nervous about it however, as James and he had decided to reveal that they were dating to their parents.

* * *

 **Thanksgiving- James' POV:**  
"Would you just sit down for a second?" Brooke asked, as I paced up and down in the living room, waiting for everyone to show up. Ok, so that's a lie, I was really only waiting for Logan to show up, as I hadn't seen him in a week. I mean, we've chatted and facetimed and that, but I hadn't properly seen him.

"Sorry, I'm just excited to see everyone" I said, as I finally sat down on the sofa. As soon as I did, the doorbell chimed and I jumped back up, shouting "I'LL GET IT" as I ran towards the door. I opened it, only to reveal Kendall and his family stood there. "Oh, it's you" I said, with a small sigh, causing him to mock offense.

"Good to see you too best friend! I remember the days when you would be excited to see me" He responded, as I just waved my hand dismissively at him.

"Yeah, yeah, come on in" I replied, completely ignoring his statement. After giving Jennifer a kiss, and Katie an arm wrestling match, which she won, the group of us settled into a comfortable conversation, with me currently speaking to Jennifer.

"So James, how's school treating you so far? I didn't really get a chance to speak to you after the hockey game." she said, as Kendall and Katie spoke to Brooke.

"Yeah, it's alright. You know school, some lessons are fun, others are so dull, but I'm getting by. Hockey's going really good, and we've got a couple new players who are great, so it's all good." I responded, seeing her gain a smile on her face. "How's Katie getting on?" I asked, trying to further the conversation, as I didn't want to be rude or anything.

"Yeah, she's getting on alright. The school told me she was running a gambling ring, so I had to put a stop to that, and return all the money she stole" she replied, and I heard Katie shout "Earned!" from afar, causing me to chuckle. "So…Kendall told me you're gay?" she said, obviously oblivious to most of what has happened at the school.

"Yeah…" I responded, before she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you. I mean, I'm like a second mum to you, so it's like I have another gay son" she joked, and I chuckled, spotting the fact that she knew that Kendall was bi.

"So, you know about Kendall?" I asked, trying to sound as polite as possible, but also to avoid any implications in case she didn't know.

"Yeah, he told me over facetime a while ago. Well, when he broke up with Jo. He said about her homophobia, and I sort of twigged before he actually told me." She responded, and I chuckled.

Before anyone could speak again, the doorbell chimed once more and I essentially sprinted once again, shouting "I GOT IT!" as I reached the door, and opened it. What I was greeted with was a pair of arms pulling me forward, and the distinct smell of perfume.

"James, it's great to see you again!" Joanna said, as she pulled me into a hug. Not what I expected, but I returned it anyway, and smiled, replying "It's nice to see you as well" chuckling after I did so. After I pulled from the hug, I let her into the house, so she could greet the rest of the guests, and I shook hands with Logan's dad.

"Dr Mitchell" I said, smiling at him, causing him to reply with a smile "James" before the handshake ceased. He then walked past me, and I was left with the only person I really wanted to see. Without thinking about it, I pushed him back out the door, and closed me behind me.

"What you'd do that for?" he asked, raising his right eyebrow, making him look so adorable.

"So, I can do this" I responded, before swooping down and taking him into a deep, sensual kiss. Logan was quick to react, and by that, I mean return the kiss, as I felt his tongue run across by bottom lip. Instead of granting him access, I simply pulled away with a smirk on my face.

"Tease" he said, as he walked past me and opened the door for himself. The pair of us walked into the living room, where Logan greeted everyone else, and we settled once again into conversation. This continued for about another 5 minutes, with Logan having a discussion with Jennifer, which I hovered around, when the door went once again. I looked around the room, only to land on my mum with a smirk on her face.

"Not got this one?" she joked, causing everyone to chuckle as I went towards the door. I opened it, and saw a face I did not expect to see what so ever.

"Carlos?" I asked the Latino boy in front of me, as he essentially pounced on me as he gave me a hug.

"Hey buddy" he replied, finally pulling out of the hug.

"Sylvia, Erik, so good to see you!" My mums voice approached from behind, as Carlos made his way into the living room, to greet the rest of the guests. Of course, everyone was in a little bit of shock when they arrived, but soon everyone was settled in the living room once again.

"So Carlos, what are you doing here?" Kendall asked, trying not to show how much joy he was experiencing. Of course, Logan and I noticed this but hopefully none of the adults did as they were involved in their own conversations.

"Well, Ms Diamond invited us over, after the hockey game. My parents said that she said they saw how close the four of us where when we played, so she only thought it was fair." Carlos replied, as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm really happy you're here." Kendall replied, sneakily placing his hand on Carlos' leg, while Logan and I just laughed.

* * *

Before long, dinner was being served, and everyone had said what they were thankful for. The four of us had managed to get seats next to each other, so Logan was to my right, and Kendall was to my left, Carlos to his left, and us two couples would share looks or small touches. Every now and again, I'd place my hand on Logan's leg, and Kendall would do the same to Carlos. When dinner was done, it was time for Logan and me to come out as dating, like we had planned all along. We were all sat in the living room, complaining about how full we were when we decided to do it.

"Mum, Dad" Logan said, causing me to also say "Mum" getting almost everyone's attention in the room. The whole room went completely silence, with everyone turning to stare at us.

"Yeah?" All three parents said in sync, and I suddenly got a lump in my throat.

"Urr, umm" I started to panic, before Logan luckily took over.

"James and I have something to tell you" he said, as I just nodded along with him. "We're dating" he continued, and the whole room went silent for a second, until Carlos panicked and said "So are me and Kendall" causing Kendall to turn to him with a bright red face, as he nodded. All the parents turned to each other, no emotion on their face what so ever, and the only notable movement was Brooke rustling about in her pocket. Everyone turned to her, as she continued to move able, until she finally pulled out a $20 note.

Next, she got up from her said, and made her way over to Logan's parents where she handed David the note, with a rather disgruntled "there" causing David to grow a smile on his face.

"Thank you" he replied, as he pocketed the money, stunning me into silence. Luckily, Logan managed to gain some bottle, and spoke up.

"What was that?" he asked, causing everyone to turn to him. "We…you…money… you bet on us?" he finally managed to ask after the process set in.

"Yeah" was all his dad replied with, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, you knew?" I finally managed to find my voice, as reality sunk in for me as well.

"Sweetie, you aren't the subtlest thing" Brooke spoke up, causing everyone to chuckle. "I mean what did you expect me to think when I saw you had pushed the beds together in the room?" she continued, causing Joanna to speak up next.

"Or when you 'discreetly hold each other's hand when you face time with us" she said, causing me to face palm.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea" I mumbled through my hand, causing everyone to chuckle.

"So you bet on us?" Logan continued to press the issue, causing our parents to nod.

"Yeah, Brooke and I were discussing it, and I said that you'd tell us now. Brooke thought you'd wait a little longer, but I know you Logan. Every time you had something big to tell us, you wait until a holiday." David replied, causing Joanna to nod.

"Yeah, like when you told us your goldfish died at Easter. We knew he was dead for weeks, but we waited for you to say something" Joanna said, as David continued next.

"Or when you came out on Christmas, claiming it was our 'present'" he said, causing everyone else to chuckle as Logan went red. That's when all attention was turned to Carlos, with Erik joining in.

"I don't know why you're laughing Carlos, you've haven't been very subtle either" he said, causing Kendall and Carlos to silence.

"But you've never seen Kendall and I together ever!" Carlos chimed in, causing Sylvia to shake her head.

"Yeah, but you mention him so much, I feel like he's my own son. 'Guess what Kendall did' or 'Kendall got a B on his test as well' or 'Kendall and I are playing video games later'" Sylvia proceeded to mock, causing Carlos to go bright red, as Kendall chuckled.

"Don't laugh Kendall, you've done the same" Jennifer piped up, before Katie joined in.

"You should see him at school. They're basically inseparable" she contributed, causing Kendall to now blush, as the room went silent once again.

"So, who wants dessert?" Brooke asked, as the parents nodded in agreement, while the four of us sat there in a deeply embarrassed state. Gaining back a small amount of control, but no processing power, I grabbed Logan's face and pulled him into another kiss, well basically a make out session as our tongues battled for dominance, not caring who was in the room at all.

It wasn't until we heard a "Get a room!" from Katie that we separated, both flustered and out of breath.

"I've…been…waiting…a…week…for…that" I panted out, causing Logan to grow a smile on his face, as our parents chorused an "aww" while Katie just said "gross" causing everyone to chuckle. We all turned then to see Carlos with a pout on his face.

"Ugh, fine" Kendall said, before placing a quick, but passionate kiss onto Carlos' lips.

"It's good to know my brother's the girl in the relationship" Katie added quickly, causing Logan and I to break out into laughter.

"Dude, he's so whipped" I replied to Katie, mimicking the action with my hand, as Kendall continued to redden.

Well, that was until he said "At least I don't beg for it. 'Please Logie…" was all he was able to say before I had pounced on him, pinning him to the floor with my hand on my mouth, as I glared into his eyes.

The whole room was silent once again, obviously watching the whole scene play out, until Brooke said "So dessert" causing everyone to get up and walk out of the room, while us four boys and Katie stayed momentarily.

"I didn't peg James as the submissive" Katie said, breaking the awkwardly silence in the room, before she got up and joined the parents in the kitchen.

Though my reddened state, I managed to say "Dude, I told you that in confidence" still pinning him to the ground, as he chuckled.

"You told him you begged?" Logan asked from behind me, with a rather quizzical tone, but I could also detect the smirk on his face.

As I blushed more, and finally got off Kendall, I replied, "Well…it kinda slipped out" causing Logan to chuckle.

"God you're cute when you blush and get all nervous" he replied, as he also got up and walked into the kitchen joining the parents.

"I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT CUTE, I'M SEXY!" I shouted back to him, causing everyone in the kitchen to erupt into laughter, as Kendall, Carlos and I joined them.

* * *

From then on, the day could be described as perfect. All four families lounged, and when Brooke offered them to stay the night, because we definitely have enough bedrooms for everyone, they all agreed, causing them all to crack open the alcohol instantly claiming it was stuff 'wouldn't get drunk off'. And by that, I mean stuff like Champagne or Lambrini, where they could drink it like pop because it was fizzy. However, you'd definitely end up drunk off of it.

Suffice to say us Kendall, Logan, Carlos and I went up to my room, while Katie went into the Games room, so she could have free range in there. We settled in my room, watching a few films and playing a few video games, and the day seemed to pass quickly. When it reached 11 at night, we finally decided to call it a day, and I led Kendall and Carlos to their guest rooms, unsure whether if they'd share a room or not. When they both disappeared into Kendall's room however, I knew they would.

"So, where's my guest room?" Logan teased, as he placed a small kiss onto my cheek.

"You're in a special room. Follow me" I replied, holding my arm out, so he could link with it. The pair of us contently walked down the corridor, until we reached my bedroom. "Will this suffice?" I joked, causing him to nod.

"I'll have to make do" he replied, before sticking his tongue out and walking over to the bed. The pair of us quickly stripped and snuggled in the bed together, his head resting on my chest.

"You know… I don't think I've ever been this happy before" I decided to speak up, for some reason, having an overwhelming need to get all this off my chest. "Looking back at it now, before I met you, I was stuck in an unwanted relationship, although I didn't realise it at the time, and I hardly spoke to my mother. And now, I'm in a relationship that I really want to work, and my mother and I are speaking so often! I have great friends around me, who don't care about who I am, and I have the most amazing boyfriend, who I just love so much!" I started to ramble, before Logan shut me up with a kiss.

"I love you too"

* * *

 **So there we are! The parents finally know about the couples, and they are totally cool with it, with Brooke and David even making a bet over it. And then we had James do a little monologue about how great his life is, to end it all.**

 **A massive thank you to RainbowDiamonds and EpicallyObsessed for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm glad to see you enjoyed it!**

 **I will see you guys on Thursday for the next chapter of Rekindled, but until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

**Hi Guys and welcome to the last chapter of Water Under the Bridge. I have a lot to chat about at the end, so let's crack on with this shall we?**

* * *

 **Graduation Day-Logan's POV:**  
"Logie, it's graduation day! Can you believe we've finally finished high school?" James enthused, as we stood about before the ceremony. I was in his arms, as we stood with Carlos, Kendall, Camille and Jenny.

"I know Jamie. Just think, we have the whole summer to do whatever we want!" I replied, causing a small smirk to grow on everyone's face as they all looked at James. "God, I hate it when you guys do that! You obviously all know something!" I stated, in a rather disgruntled fashion.

"Patience my dear, you'll find out soon" James replied, just as we were told to get into our seats. Well, with me being Valedictorian, I was expected to do a speech, so I got up on stage, ready to do so. Once all the parents and students were settled I began.

"When I found out I was joining this school nearly a year ago, I think it's safe to say I wasn't happy, but god am I glad I did now. Throughout the year, we've all made some great friends, and great memories with one another. But it's also important to remember what we've learnt, whether this be inside or outside of the lesson. Now, I know some of it may be completely pointless, sorry Mrs Wade, but everything we did will help us prepare for our futures, whether that be college or work." As you can imagine, the speech went on for a while, ( _and I can't be bothered to write a valedictorian speech. They don't exist in the UK, so I have no clue what to include_ ) and when the speech ended everyone proceeded to clap, causing my heart to swell slightly, especially when I saw James blowing me kisses.

After we had all collected our diploma's, we met back up with our parents, everyone chatting about how proud of us they were, and what a good job we had done. Most of it was aimed at me for being valedictorian, but I didn't want to brag.

"So, now will you tell me what this surprise is?" I turned to James, seeing both my parents and his mum smile as I did so. Everyone in the group quietened down, waiting to hear what he would say, and probably my reaction as well.

"Yeah, one sec" he said, as he quickly went and grabbed his bag from inside the tent. After rummaging around for a minute, he finally pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. When I opened it, he finally began to speak. "On our first date, you said that you always wanted to go travelling, starting with a road trip around America. So, I spoke to your parents, and they told me all the placed you'd ever wanted to visit here and…" he said, but I interrupted

"and you book hotel rooms in each of them for 3 days?" I finished his sentence as I looked down at the sheet, well sheets. It was a perfectly planned out timetable with all the locations I'd ever wanted to visit in the USA.

"So, since we're in LA, I thought we'd start with San Francisco, then head to Seattle. After that to Yellowstone, then to Salt Lake City, and Las Vegas" he said, outlining what the sheet said, showing off all the destinations. "From Las Vegas, we'd head to the Hoover Dam and the Grand Canyon, and then we'd join Route 66 in Flagstaff, until we hit Oklahoma City, where we'd begin our journey to Austin, New Orleans, Orlando and Miami. After Miami, we'd drive to Washington and New York, then to Chicago and finally Minneapolis where we'd meet our parents". James finally finished, missing out some of the places, claiming we'd only be staying there for the night to sleep.

"James" was all I managed to say, as I started to shake with the piece of paper in my hand, as happy tears welled up in my eyes. "Thank you so much!" I finally said, as I pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. "This is so perfect, and amazing, and I can't believe you've planned all this out!" I started to rave about how excited I was, while constantly in his arms.

"Well, you deserve it Logie, for being amazing, and doing so well" he replied, hugging me back.

"I love you Jamie" I said, causing him to chuckle.

"I love you too Logie."

* * *

A week later, and we were finally about to set off on your road trip. James and I had packed all our clothes into the suitcases we were taking, and our parents had promised to take the rest of our stuff back to Minnesota for us. Despite James' car being a convertible, it had plenty of boot space, so we decided to take that, while my parents drove my fiesta home.

"Logie, you ready?" James said, as we settled into his car, ready to pull out of the school for the very last time.

"With you, I'm ready for anything" I replied, as I pressed a small kiss onto his lips, allowing our road trip to begin.

* * *

 **So there we go, a really short little thing, but I feel like it rounded the story off nicely. I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda sad that this story has ended, as it was the first Big Time Rush story that I wrote, so it's a little nostalgic. But all good things must come to an end.**

 **A massive thank you to RainbowDiamonds, Spookje10 and EpicallyObsessed for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm glad to see that you enjoyed the bet, and James jumping up for the door. I had fun writing that, cause I could picture it so clearly in my head**

 **So, as of next Monday, Class Vs Character will begin/continue and I'm super excited to start uploading that story. At the moment, I'm still writing it, and I have to say that it is super cute. I am loving writing Kendall in that story, cause I am just making him the most innocent thing in the world, so most of these chapters are going to be nice and light-heartened, since Rekindled is about to get capital D Dark.**

 **I'm rambling now, so I will see you guys on Thursday for the next chapter of Rekindled. But until then,**

 **TTFN :D**


End file.
